CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA
by JESZAS111
Summary: CUANDO ERA UNA NIÑA EL PADRASTRO DE SANGO ABUSO DE ELLA,ESO LA TRAUMO ¿QUE PASARA CUANDO AÑOS DESPUES ENCUENTRE EL AMOR? Y JUNTO CON EL SU PASADO.¡CAPITULO 15 UP !,CAPITULO FINAL. EL EPILOGO.
1. CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA. CAPITULO 1 

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa de repente Sango se levanta bañada en sudor, y a punto de llorar, había tenido otra vez una pesadilla con su padrastro, Naraku quien cuando era niña la había violado en muchas ocasiones(la primera vez cuando tenía 10 años). Ahora con 23 años era una mujer que no confiaba mucho en nadie y menos si era un hombre. Se levanta, va a la cocina donde encuentra a Ayame que esta estudiando y le dice: un mal sueño de nuevo.

Sí, oye me pasas el helado por favor mientras se sienta en una silla, pensando que al día siguiente tiene examen en la U y trata de concentrarse en eso o en cualquier cosa que la haga olvidar su pesadilla.

Cuando de repente se abre la puerta de la cocina y entra Aome(la novia de Inuyasha) que va por un vaso con agua y al verla le dice: Por Dios mujer, con que sueñas que te produce tanto miedo.

Sango la voltea a ver para responder: con cosas que quisiera olvidar, buenas noches, se levanta y se va.

Ayame quien también se había sentado ve a Aome y le pregunta¿cuándo crees que nos diga eso que la atormenta tanto?

Tal vez nunca-responde Aome.

(Todas viven en el mismo depa a pesar que la dueña es Sango y que estudian carreras distintas Ayame: veterinaria, Aome: sicología y Sango: leyes).

Al día siguiente en la U en el examen les fue bien a todas y al salir Ayame les dice:

Para festejar que nos fue bien en los exámenes vamos a la disco.

Aome dice: me parece una estupenda idea ¿vienes Sango?

No la verdad estoy desvelada vayan sin mí, _además van los novios de mis amigas y como a mí no me gusta bailar mejor me quedó en el depa viendo la TV. ,cocinando, o dándome largos baños de burbujas._

La última vez que vio a su padrastro tenía 12 años, pues al concluir la primaria su madre la envió a estudiar al extranjero, pero sus pesadillas con él eran tan frecuentes que le habían impedido llevar una vida normal.

En la disco Inuyasha lleva con él a Miroku un amigo suyo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Miroku es muy mujeriego y toda la noche bailó con varias mujeres.

Cuando llegan al depa Aome y Ayame le dicen a Sango: de lo que te perdiste, la pasamos súper bien.

Y el amigo de Inuyasha es guapísimo ¿verdad Aome?.

Sí, es guapo pero no es la gran cosa.

No me interesa-dice Sango.

Al día siguiente Kouga e Inuyasha van a traer a sus novias y Miroku fue con ellos para ver si conseguía alguna nueva conquista y sus ojos se detienen en una joven de cabellos castaños que viene con Ayame, quien al ver a Kouga sale corriendo para besarlo y le dice a Miroku: ven te voy a presentar a una amiga:

Sango él es Miroku amigo de Inuyasha, es de quien te hable ayer-le susurra.

Miroku ella es Sango amiga mía, de Aome e Inuyasha.

Mucho gusto-dice Sango de manera desinteresada.

El gusto es todo mío-dice Miroku viéndola a los ojos como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos y le roba un beso.

Luego de darle una cachetada, me voy se me hace tarde –dice Sango mientras siente un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Porque mejor no vienes con nosotros y me haces compañía-dice Miroku sobandose la mejilla.

Primero: no puedo ir porque tengo que estudiar y Segundo: no quiero ir con un baboso como tú, mientras se voltea y se va a su auto.

¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ayame.

Nada lo que pasa es que ella es una amargada-dice Kouga.

No es cierto lo que pasa es que Sango tiene un carácter muy difícil-dice Aome que acaba de llegar.

_Esto es personal pues a mi ninguna mujer me da un NO por respuesta. _

Se van al cine y luego al depa cada cual con su pareja y Miroku lleva un ramo de rosas precioso pues se ha decidido a enamorar a Sango, al llegar ella esta estudiando y levanta la cabeza pues Inuyasha se fue a sentar con ella y le dice: ya deja eso por un rato la próxima sal con nosotros ¿sí?

Esta bien.

¿Prometido?

Sí.

Miroku se le acerca y le dice: son para ti, discúlpame fui muy grosero hoy en la tarde.

Están muy lindas pero no las quiero, además no fuiste grosero, sino mas bien atrevido.

Ayame y Aome están murmurando pues ya le habían dicho a Miroku que Sango no le iba a aceptar las rosas.

Está bien lo admito fui atrevido, pero quédate con las rosas-dice Miroku.

Estás sordo ya te dije que no las quiero, llévatelas-dice Sango.

Y que quieres que haga que las tire por la ventana, -dice Miroku, mientras abre la ventana.

Si eso te va hacer sentir mejor hazlo-dice ella.

Miroku quédate a cenar-dice Aome.

Me parece una buena idea-dice él lanzando las rosas.

¿Sango nos ayudas a cocinar?-pregunta Ayame.

Bueno las ayudo-dice Sango.

En la sala Kouga se esta burlando de Miroku y le dice: Si yo fuera tú la mandaba al diablo.

Miroku no lo está escuchando pues no pierde un solo movimiento de la castaña.

Al darse cuenta de eso Kouga se levanta para decir: Sango porque eres tan sangrona.

Por la misma razón por la que tú eres un patán responde Sango con una sonrisita irónica.

Eres una-dice Kouga.

Que se ve interrumpido por Ayame que le dice: Kouga por favor no empiecen de nuevo. Kouga se vuelve a sentar murmurando, Sango sonríe victoriosamente y Ayame solo suspira.

Aome a quien no le gusta cocinar va a sentarse junto a Inuyasha que esta muy pensativo ¿qué tienes Inuyasha?

Nada, solo que se necesita de mucha paciencia para aguantar a ese par-dice Inuyasha viendo a Kouga y a Sango.

Sirven la mesa Kouga se sienta junto Ayame, Aome junto a Inuyasha y Miroku frente a Sango, al probar la cena Kouga dice: Sango yo creía que solo servias para estudiar y ser sangrona y veo que me equivoque no cocinas tan horrible.

Sango lo ve pero no dice nada, de pronto se fija que Miroku esta muy atento viéndola así que le desvía la mirada al ver que él no despega la vista le dice¿qué te pasa, deja de verme o es que tengo monos en la cara.

No, si te veo es por que eres muy hermosa, disculpa si te moleste-dice Miroku.

Sango baja la cabeza y dice: disculpa fui muy grosera, se levanta para irse a su cuarto.

Miroku se levanta de la mesa y le dice: esta es tu casa si te moleste el que tiene que irse soy yo así que por favor no te vayas.

Sango se voltea y con una mirada muy fría le dice: si quisiera que te fueras te lo hubiera dicho, si me retiro es porque ya tengo sueño y tira la puerta dando tremendo portazo.

Discúlpala Miroku no es muy sociable que digamos-dice Ayame.

No importa seguro hoy fue un mal día, pero voy a esperar-dice Miroku.

Pues te vas a morir en la espera esa es la mujer más odiosa que he conocido, ni que fuera la octava maravilla del mundo-dice Kouga.

Es que tú no la sabes tratar Kouga porque conmigo no es así-dice Inuyasha.

Ah si, claro tú tenias que ser su amigo aunque te tuvieras que dejar humillar y arrastrarte para que te hiciera caso, hasta que un día al fin te hablo ¿verdad Inuyasha?

No es cierto Kouga.

Claro que lo es.

Bien basta-dice Aome.

Por hoy fue suficiente yo me voy-dice Miroku.

Aome e Inuyasha se sientan en el sillón comienzan a besarse, así que Aome se levanta y se van a su cuarto donde ya se sabe lo que ocurrió. Luego que ellos se fueron Kouga y Ayame se quedaron en la sala sin que pase nada pues Kouga se fue dejando a Ayame dormida en el sofá de repente se despierta al escuchar que abren la puerta del refrigerador y media dormida pregunta¿otro mal sueño Sango?.

No, pero no se puede dormir con ese par de escandalosos en el cuarto de al lado, pero ¿qué haces en el sillón?-pregunta Sango.

Nada me quede dormida, pero ya me voy a mi cuarto si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo.

No pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Por la mañana Aome se encuentra con Sango que le dice¿qué tal pasaste tu noche?

Bien, porque la pregunta-dice Aome.

No dudo que te la pasaste muy bien, pero yo casi no dormí con tu escándalo.

Ante el comentario Aome se sonroja mucho, Sango se sonríe y aparece Ayame que dice: Aome cuéntamelo todo no olvides ningún detalle.

Ayame no te metas en lo que no te importa-dice Sango conteniéndose la risa al ver la cara roja de Aome.

Esta bien no me digas nada-dice Ayame.

Por la tarde llegan Kouga y Miroku para invitarlas a salir; Ayame acepta que salgan pero Sango no quiere salir con Miroku, Inuyasha que escucho todo ve a Sango y le dice: me lo prometiste.

Suspiro está bien voy a ir con ustedes.

Se van primero al cine, luego a la disco y Sango no le ha dirigido la palabra a Miroku; en la barra Inuyasha saca a bailar a Aome y Kouga a Ayame (todo planeado para dejar a Sango a solas con Miroku).

¿Quiere bailar?-pregunta Miroku.

No sé bailar-dice Sango.

No sabes o no quieres bailar conmigo.

Ambas opciones.

Bien entonces quieres conversar-dice él.

Sobre que-dice ella.

Pues por ejemplo ¿ por qué eres tan pesada, eres así con todos los hombres o solo conmigo?

Con todos.

Me quitas un peso de encima, creí que yo te caía mal, ahora dime ¿qué te han hecho los hombres para que nos trates así?

Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-dice Sango enfadada.

No te enfades creo que eres muy linda, además esa cara no te luce para nada-dice Miroku.

Y que otra quieres que te ponga con esta cara nací.

Bien disculpa, que te gusta hacer.

¿Por qué?

Por favor solo responde no me esquives.

Ok, me gusta leer, cocinar, jugar tenis y darme largos baños de burbujas ¿contento?.

Un poco pero-dice Miroku, quien es interrumpido por Kouga que dice: ya no quiero bailar les molesta mi compañía.

No-dice Miroku.

Si, me voy por que ya no quiero seguir viendo tu horrible cara Kouga-dice Sango que se levanta y se va seguida por Miroku; de pronto se detiene ve a Miroku y le dice: por que me estas siguiendo deja de hacerlo que me molesta.

Está bien, pero te invito a jugar un partido de tenis conmigo-dice Miroku.

No tengo tiempo.

¿No tienes tiempo o me tienes miedo?-pregunta Miroku en tono medio burlesco.

Claro que no tú dime donde, cuando y a que hora-dice Sango con mucha soberbia.

Mañana a las 3:30pm. En la cancha del hotel "Furiwa" te parece.

Está bien, te veo mañana y se va.

Al día siguiente antes de comenzar el partido apuestan que si Miroku pierde no va a volver ha acercarse a Sango nunca mas, pero si Sango pierde cosa que ella no creía posible iba ir a cenar con Miroku y contestar las preguntas que él le hiciera. El juego parece mas una lucha pero luego de más de 2 horas ambos están exhaustos, pero ninguno quiere darse por vencido.

Al fin Miroku le dice: que quede como empate.

¿Empate? Pero si tu vas ganando por un punto-dice Sango.

Ok entonces que aquí termine por que yo ya no aguanto más.

En serio lo quieres terminar así o temes que le de vuelta al marcador.

Por favor mírate, ya no damos para mas igual que yo estas exhausta, admítelo

Tienes razón lo admito estoy exhausta.

Entonces aquí termina-dice Miroku lanzando al suelo la raqueta ¿quieres un refresco?.

Me parece una buena; se van al restaurante del hotel Miroku pide un refresco y Sango agua mineral.

Entonces para cuando la cena- dice Miroku.

Perdí así que para cuando tú quieras-dice Sango.

Luego de un rato Sango se levanta y se va dejando solo a Miroku quien cree que hay algo que la atormenta mucho.

Miroku ha insistido por varios días llevándole a Sango rosas, chocolates, peluches, tarjetas y él la invitado a salir en varias ocasiones pero ella siempre se muestra indiferente.

Aome y Ayame le dicen a Sango que le de una oportunidad a Miroku porque él es muy detallista, guapísimo y tiene mucho dinero. Pero cada vez que hablan del tema Sango lo evita.

Inuyasha le dice a Miroku: sigue tratando seguro la vas a conquistar mira a las mujeres les encantan que les flores sin ningún motivo especial, las tarjetas con mensajitos de amor, los peluches etc, etc, etc...

Si lo que pasa es que como la sangrona es lesbiana, nada de eso la impresiona-dice Kouga.

¿Oye Kouga quien te dijo que Sango es lesbiana?-pregunta Miroku con cara de molestia.

Nadie pero su actitud hacia los hombres lo dice todo.

Pues si no te consta entonces cállate-dice Inuyasha.

Miroku toma el celular marca el número del departamento y contesta Sango

Aló 

**Sango eres tú, habla Miroku quiero saber si vas a estar ocupada hoy en la noche.**

**¿Por?-dice ella en tono de fastidio.**

**Porque quiero que hoy pagues la apuesta y vayamos a cenar.**

**¿Adonde?.**

**Mira eso es una sorpresa tú solo ponte un vestido de noche estás de acuerdo.**

**suspiro que remedio –dice Sango.**

**Bien entonces paso por ti a las 8:30pm nos vemos-dice Miroku y cuelga.**

¿Quién era Sango?-pregunta Ayame.

Miroku-responde ella.

Miroku-dicen Aome y Ayame al mismo tiempo¿qué quería?-pregunta Aome.

Que vayamos a cenar-dice Sango.

Y claro como siempre lo despreciaste verdad Sango-dice Ayame.

No voy a salir a cenar con él.

¡Aja, Miroku te gusta-dice Aome.

Claro que no lo que pasa es que hace unas semanas perdí en un juego de tenis y por eso voy a salir con él así que por favor no estén inventando cosas-dice Sango.

¿Y adonde van a ir?-pregunta Aome.

No tengo la menor idea.

Oye si quieres te ayudamos a escoger la ropa y los zapatos–dice Ayame.

No gracias lo voy a hacer yo misma-dice Sango.

Por la noche llega Miroku y le abre Ayame que le dice: Sango no debe tardar hace rato que esta arreglándose así que por favor espérala.

Miroku va de traje negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y la corbata hace juego con el azul de sus ojos. De repente se abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones y sale Sango con un vestido también negro, anudado al cuello, escote en la espalda, una abertura en la pierna izquierda, el cabello suelto y unos pendientes de diamantes que hacen juego con un collar del mismo material.

Al verla Miroku se queda sin palabras y la verdad a Sango también queda sorprendida al verlo de traje pues se ve muy guapo, así que se quedan viendo durante un rato hasta que al fin ella dice: que esperas ya vamonos.

Está bien pero déjame decirte que te ves muy hermosa –dice Miroku mientras abre la puerta y salen.

En el auto Miroku va viendo a Sango muy seguido así que ella le dice: pon atención o vamos a chocar.

Pues no me importaría morir sí tú estas a mi lado-dice Miroku.

Sango le desvía la mirada pues siente que se está sonrojando, de pronto Miroku para y dice: aquí es, se baja y le abre la puerta a Sango quien aun está algo sonrojada. El lugar es un restaurante muy fino, los llevan a una mesa y para abrir piden una copa de vino.

Miroku le dice: bien comencemos dime ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Takewaki-dice Sango.

Yo soy Miroku Akibahara un placer señorita Takewaki-dice mientras le besa la mano.

_Akibahara, - como él._

Sango, Sango ¿qué te pasa?

Nada disculpa ¿por qué?

Porque te pusiste muy pálida; en ese momento suena una canción muy romántica y Miroku le dice: te invito a bailar.

Ya te dije que...

Mira yo gane y quiero que bailes conmigo además no creo que te cueste trabajo aprender, Miroku le toma una mano y Sango pone su otra mano en el hombro de él, Miroku pone su otra mano en la cintura de Sango que esta alejada de él y la atrae hasta que quedan cuerpo con cuerpo y le susurra: esté baile es pegado.

Sango lo ve a los ojos y en ese momento siente que lo más importante en su vida es que los ojos azules de Miroku la estén viendo a ella, su corazón empieza a latir de manera acelerada así que recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku y bailan durante largo rato. Al sentarse Miroku la toma de la mano y le dice: me gustaría que ese momento no hubiera nunca.

¿Por qué?-pregunta Sango.

Porque en ese momento me sentí en paz-dice Miroku viéndola a los ojos de una manera que hace que ella se ruborice.

Tengo que admitir que bailas excelente pero eres un mentiroso, dime a cuantas mujeres les has dicho lo que me estas diciendo a mí ahora.

A ninguna, pero vinimos a hablar de ti cuéntame tu vida.

Mi padre y mi hermano murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 8 años, mi madre se casó de nuevo y cuando cumplí 12 me mandó al extranjero a estudiar a un colegio privado, cuando cumplí 18 dispuse de parte de la herencia que me dejó mi padre y me compre el depa, el auto y lo que más me importa en la vida es terminar mi carrera, como ves no hay nada de espectacular -dice Sango.

Siento lo de tu padre y tu hermano.

Ya no importa fue hace mucho tiempo-dice Sango cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas y tú que has hecho en tu vida.

Bueno mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, viví siempre con mi madre, mi padre se casó de nuevo, hice el colegio y la U en el extranjero. Ahora que tengo 25 mi padre cree que ya es hora de que me integre a trabajar en los hoteles de le familia, como ves no hay mucho que decir-dice Miroku. ¿Y donde conociste a Aome y Ayame?

A Aome la conozco desde niña y a Ayame la conocí en el último año de la secundaria ¿y tú donde conociste a Inuyasha?.

Lo conocí cuando me fui a estudiar al extranjero y nos hicimos muy amigos

A toda la charla siguen tomados de las manos y se han acercado mucho de pronto Miroku pone sus manos en el rostro de Sango y le da un suave beso que para su sorpresa recibe respuesta pues ella pone sus manos en el cuello de Miroku y comienzan a besarse con mucha pasión, su lengua se encuentra con la de ella y así lo que comenzó como un simple roce de labios termina convertido en un beso muy apasionado.

Durante el camino de regreso ella no ha dicho nada así que Miroku le pregunta ¿por qué vas tan callada, acaso estás molesta?.

No lo que pasa es que... mejor olvídalo, gracias por la cena estuvo magnifica.

¿Y la compañía?-pregunta Miroku.

La verdad la disfrute mucho-dice Sango.

Entonces eso significa que puedo invitarte a salir de nuevo.

Claro cuando tú quieras será un placer acompañarte-dice ella.

Ya llegamos quieres que suba contigo-dice él.

No es necesario pero si quieres hazlo.

Frente a la puerta Miroku arrincona a Sango y le clava un tremendo beso con la diferencia que esta vez él puso sus manos su parte trasera.

Sango se separa de Miroku le da un tremendo bofetón y luego le dice: no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más comprendiste.

Buenas noches -dice Miroku sobandose la mejilla mientras Sango cierra la puerta, adentro están Aome y Ayame esperándola y al verla preguntan ¿qué tal estuvo tu cena?

Sin novedad.

Vamos Sango mira la hora(es poco más de media noche)nos vas a decir que no se dieron ni siquiera un beso-dice Ayame.

Ayame eso no te interesa o si-dice Sango.

Bingo, sí lo besaste-dice Aome.

No-dice Sango.

Te sonrojaste, sí lo besaste-dice Ayame.

Bueno más bien él me besó, satisfechas- dice Sango que se va a su cuarto aun sin entender muy bien que paso porque cundo Miroku la besó sintió deseos que ese beso no acabara nunca.

Por su lado Miroku sabe que hizo un gran avance al besar a Sango, pero esta preocupado porque por algún motivo el beso con la castaña fue especial y eso no lo había sentido jamás, ahora que había dado el primer paso no iba a desistir de conquistar a Sango.

Al día siguiente que Inuyasha fue a traer a Aome, Miroku se le une para ver a Sango y le cuenta a Inuyasha sobre la cena ¿y bien?-pregunta Inuyasha.

Pues nos besamos muy apasionadamente.

No te lo puedo creer y no te golpeo-dice Inuyasha.

No hasta que puse mis manos en su trasero-dice Miroku

Dime Miroku de verdad te interesa Sango o solo quieres jugar con ella.

Pues no estoy seguro aunque empecé enamorarla solo por jugar creo que ahora de verdad me interesa-dice Miroku.

Miroku, Sango es mi amiga y no me gustaría verla sufrir por tu culpa.

Bueno te prometo que no la voy hacer sufrir.

Al llegar esta Aome esperando a Inuyasha y Sango acompañando a Aome quien al ver a Inuyasha le dice: otra vez tarde.

Lo siento mucho todo fue mi culpa yo le insistí en que fuéramos a rentar unas películas antes de pasar por aquí-dice Miroku.

Inuyasha pone cara de alivio y Sango solo observa.

¿Ya almorzaron?-pregunta Miroku.

No–responde Aome

Entonces para disculparme por la demora, vamos que yo invito-dice Miroku mientras se acerca a Sango y le dice: tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Sango sonríe y le dice: deja que Inuyasha y Aome se vayan solos.

Bien entonces me voy contigo si no te molesta-dice Miroku.

Claro que no en lo absoluto.

Que esperan ya vamonos que tengo mucha hambre-dice Inuyasha.

Se van a almorzar y luego se van para el depa de Sango, Ayame no esta, Inuyasha y Aome salen a caminar y en la sala para aprovechar que están solos Miroku pone a Sango contra una pared la toma de las muñecas que pone sobre su cabeza y le da beso muy apasionado, se están besando y Miroku le suelta las muñecas y puso sus manos en la cintura de Sango a quien despega de la pared y la tumba sobre el sofá donde comienza a besarle el cuello; en ese momento Sango recuerda a su padrastro y le dice a Miroku: detente.

Pero porque –dice Miroku sin dejar de besarla.

Que te detengas-dice Sango empujándolo y haciendo que caiga al piso.

¿Qué te pasa porque estás tan alterada? Lo siento, yo no quería.

Suficiente, cállate y vete Sango se levanta muy alterada y se mete al baño.

Al poco rato llegan Inuyasha y Aome y Miroku le pregunta¿Sango siempre se comporta así?

¿Qué paso?-pregunta Aome.

Pues se altero y se encerró en el baño.

Mira eso lo hace a veces cuando se despierta a media noche-dice Aome.

¿Y porqué rayos se levanta a esa hora?-pregunta Miroku.

Porque tiene pesadillas muy frecuentes.

Pesadillas ¿pero con que?-dice Miroku.

Con que no te lo puedo decir porque no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea de verdad la aterroriza

-dice Aome.

Bueno gracias Aome me voy para que ustedes se queden solos-dice Miroku y se va.

Durante el resto de la noche Sango no comprende porque en ese momento tenia que haber recordado a Naraku la verdad a ella le gustaba mucho Miroku, creía que se había comenzado a enamorar de él y además sus besos la hacían vibrar; así que llega a la conclusión de que para poder estar en paz tenia que lograr vencer su temor a tener intimidad con un hombre.

Al día siguiente en la U todo transcurre sin ninguna novedad excepto que Miroku no fue a ver a Sango como se había hecho su costumbre, así que Sango le pregunta a Inuyasha¿dónde esta Miroku?.

El no podrá venir hasta la próxima semana porque se fue de viaje-dice Inuyasha.

De viaje¿adonde, porque, con quien?-pregunta Sango.

Tranquilízate 1 pregunta a la vez, adonde: Inglaterra, porque: a cerrar un contrato muy importante, con quien: solo.- dice Inuyasha.

Sango respira aliviada al escuchar la última respuesta y dice: Inuyasha me das el número del celular de Miroku.

Si te lo doy ahora.

¿Sango quieres venir al cine con nosotros?-pregunta Aome.

Otro día hoy tengo mucho que hacer-dice ella que toma su auto y se va para el depa donde solo entra manda los libros a volar toma el teléfono y le llama a Miroku.

**Hola-dice Miroku. **

**Miroku **

**Sango que agradable sorpresa.**

**Me quiero disculpar por lo de ayer me comporte de manera ridícula-dice Sango.**

**No quien se tiene que disculpar soy yo tienes razón al enojarte no debí tratar de propasarme contigo-dice él.**

**¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?-dice Sango.**

**Pues para ser sinceros no creí que te fuera a importar.**

**Porque piensas eso tú me importas mucho.**

**Mira estoy por entrar a una junta voy a regresar en una semana tratare de regresar antes, porque me muero de ganas de volver a salir contigo estás de acuerdo-dice Miroku.**

**Ok, entonces nos vemos en una semana cuídate mucho-dice Sango y cuelga.**

Suspiro de Sango.

¿Por quien suspiras con tanta nostalgia?-pregunta Ayame, no me lo digas es por Miroku, estas enamorada de Miroku ¿verdad?.

Creo que sí-dice Sango.

Entonces demuéstraselo ya no lo sigas despreciando y dale una oportunidad de ganarse tu amor-dice Ayame.

Esa semana fue la semana más larga de todas para Sango cada día fue como una eternidad.

Al fin una tarde ding, dong el timbre vayan a abrir que yo me estoy bañando-dice Aome.

No te apures yo voy-dice Sango que abre la puerta y al ver a Miroku ella da un beso.

Miroku la abraza ¿ porque fue este recibimiento?-le pregunta.

Porque te extrañe, se sientan en el sillón y Sango le dice: quieres un te, en refresco.

No gracias, solo me urgía verte, para decirte que cada día sin verte fue como una tortura además necesito saber me consideras tu amigo- dice Miroku mientras toca el cabello de Sango.

Más que eso tú eres muy especial para mi-dice ella.

¿Quiere salir conmigo?-pregunta Miroku.

¿Cuándo?-pregunta Sango.

Ahora mismo.

Por supuesto si me das 5 minutos para cambiarme.

Así te ves preciosa vamonos-dice Miroku tomándola de la cintura.

Pero.

Aome cierra la puerta con seguro y si se hace tarde y no hemos vuelto por favor te duermes no te vayas a estar desvelando lo mismo para ti Ayame-grita Miroku y se va con Sango.

En el auto

¿Y bien adonde vamos?-pregunta Sango.

A mi casa-dice él.

A tu casa.

Si ya se que tu cocinas exquisito ahora te voy a demostrar que yo también soy un gran cocinero.

Al llegar Sango le dice: que linda casa.

Te gusta, pues podría llegar a ser nuestra algún día-dice Miroku.

Sango se sonroja y al llegar al comedor Miroku le dice: siéntate que hoy yo me encargo de todo, mientras prepara unos espaguetis, para tomar una botella de vino italiano y de postre pastel de chocolate.

Tengo que admitirlo cada día me sorprendes más Miroku la verdad es que cocinas muy bien-dice Sango.

De verdad te gusta-dice Miroku poniendo sus manos en las piernas de Sango y acariciándola.

Si-dice ella.

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a mi habitación para estar más a gusto?-pregunta Miroku.

Está bien-responde Sango luego de pensarlo.

Miroku la levanta y se la lleva cargando hasta la puerta donde le dice: cierra los ojos, él abre la puerta pone música romántica, tiene velas encendidas y pétalos de rosas en el suelo, bien ábrelos.

Bonita decoración-dice Sango mientras Miroku la abraza por detrás, le besa el cuello y le mete las manos bajo la blusa, Sango se voltea y comienzan a besarse.

Miroku la levanta y la recuesta delicadamente sobre la cama, se quita la camisa y se acuesta suavemente sobre Sango a quien le desabotona la blusa y comienza a besarla desde el vientre hacia arriba, mientras sus manos le desabrochan el pantalón a Sango, Miroku se levanta y se lo quita al igual que el propio ahora que ambos están solo en ropa interior se vuelve a acostar sobre ella y sigue besándola pero cuando sus manos acarician el rostro de Sango se detiene y le pregunta¿qué te pasa porque lloras?.

Sango no le contesta así que él se quita de encima de ella para abrazarla y poner la cabeza de Sango sobre su pecho mientras le dice: te prometo que entre nosotros no va a suceder nada que tú no quieras que pase, por favor cálmate.

Sango sigue llorando un rato pero al fin Miroku consigue tranquilizarla.

Me voy a salir para que te vistas y luego te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa-dice Miroku.

Al regreso

Miroku yo...

No te preocupes no tiene importancia.

Claro que la tiene y mucho ahora estás molesto.

No estoy molesto, más bien quisiera que me tuvieras confianza y me dijeras a que le tienes tanto miedo.

Lo siento eso no te lo puedo decir-dice Sango viendo hacia fuera.

Bueno ya llegamos-dice Miroku.

Gracias por darme tiempo para entregarme a ti y comprender que quiero más que una noche loca-dice Sango.

Te comprendo y no me voy a dar por vencido, además quiero que cuando tú y yo estemos juntos sea algo inolvidable, te veo mañana-dice Miroku dándole un beso.

Sango sube _porque yo deseaba estar con él, yo lo amo_ abre la puerta y viendo la TV. están Aome y Ayame que le dicen: vaya que temprano¿qué paso?.

Nada-dice Sango.

Como que nada, me vas a decir que no te acostaste con Miroku-dice Ayame con cara de incredulidad.

No.

Vaya entonces nos puedes decir que paso-dice Aome.

Solamente fuimos a cenar a su casa.

Pues si yo fuera tu no perdía el tiempo y me acostaba con él-dice Ayame.

Por favor Ayame el sexo no es lo más importante en la vida-dice Aome.

Para nosotras tal vez no sea lo más importante pero para los hombres sí lo es-dice Ayame.

Ya suficiente, me voy a dormir-dice Sango quien queda muy pensativa por el comentario de Ayame.

Miroku fue a visitar a Inuyasha y le pregunta¿tú sabes porque cada vez que hemos estado a punto de hacerlo Sango se altera o se pone llorar?.

No la verdad no lo sé, pero que vas hacer al respecto se que eres fogoso y que Sango te rechace no ayuda mucho-dice Inuyasha.

Mira Inuyasha yo le prometí a Sango que iba a respetarla y que no pasaría nada entre nosotros que ella no quisiera que pasara, no creo poder engañarla porque me he enamorado de Sango.

Tu enamorado quien lo diría no será que estas deslumbrado-dice Inuyasha.

No, por increíble que parezca estoy enamorado-dice Miroku.

Pues entonces yo te aconsejo que luches por ella, que la hagas sentir que la amas, y que ella es lo más importante en tu vida-dice Inuyasha.

Eso es lo que voy hacer, agradezco tus consejos ahora que hable contigo me siento mas tranquilo-dice Miroku.

Al día siguiente por la noche Ayame y Aome invitaron a cenar a sus novios, por supuesto Sango invito a Miroku que es el primero en llegar; le abre Ayame que dice: Sango te buscan.

Sango sale a recibir a Miroku y se sientan en el sofá.

Sango yo quería decirte que eres sumamente importante para mí y para no arruinar las cosas quiero que seamos solo amigos, mientras me das una oportunidad de ganarme tu amor-dice Miroku.

Los amigos no se acuestan-grita Ayame desde la cocina.

Ayame, cállate-dice Aome.

¿Y bien que dices?-pregunta Miroku.

Que temporalmente lo voy a aceptar, pero la verdad es que quiero que seamos algo más que amigos-dice Sango.

Al rato llegan Inuyasha y Kouga todo esta muy bien hasta que Kouga pregunta en tono burlón¿Sango ya te acostaste con Miroku?

Con quien yo me acueste, no es asunto tuyo idiota entrometido-dice Sango.

Bueno no te enojes, yo creo que lo que necesitas para quitarte el mal humor es una buena amontonada, pero creo que eso no es posible porque a mi manera de ver las cosas a ti no te gustan los hombres-dice Kouga.

Sango se levanta va a donde esta Kouga y le dice: a mí me importa un pepino lo que pienses de mí, además yo creo que eres un cretino poco hombre; luego de eso le da una tremenda cachetada, se voltea y se va a su habitación.

Kouga se levanta furioso y le grita: esta me la vas a pagar maldita estúpida.

Inuyasha y Aome ven a Ayame y a Miroku, vaya esta vez si fue grande el problema-dice Inuyasha.

Lo sé, pero todo fue mi culpa yo sé bien que Kouga y Sango no se soportan –dice Ayame.

Miroku se levanta y va a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Sango.

¿Quién es?-pregunta ella.

Miroku, puedo pasar.

Espérate (se está poniendo el camisón) ahora si pasa.

Mira esta bien que Kouga sea un patán pero tu no deberías de hacerle caso solo trátalo con indiferencia-dice Miroku.

Es que no lo soporto- dice Sango.

Mira Sango la que lleva la peor parte de esto es Ayame, por que tú eres su amiga y te aprecia mucho pero Kouga es su novio y no creo que sea justo ponerla a elegir entre una amiga y su novio.

Creo que tienes razón, entonces que hago.

Lo primero que tienes que hacer es disculparte con Kouga.

¡Que, estas loco que se disculpe él, él comenzó!-dice Sango.

Si eso es cierto, pero alguien tiene que dar el primer paso-dice Miroku.

Bien, Miroku podrías sentarte junto a mí.

Si, -dice él mientras se sienta al lado de ella.

Sango se levanta, se sienta en las piernas de Miroku y le alborota el cabello, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos azules de Miroku le dice: yo no sé que sea esto que siento cuando estás junto a mí, pero cuando me ves como lo estas haciendo ahora, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y le da un beso.

Miroku le sigue la corriente y besa a Sango con mucha pasión de repente se detienen al oír gemidos en el cuarto de al lado.

¿Y eso?-pregunta Miroku.

Son Inuyasha y Aome empezando otra noche de desvelo para mi-dice Sango.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque son muy escandalosos.

Yo mejor me voy-dice Miroku.

Espérate-dice Sango agarrando una almohada y la sabana.

¿Para donde vas?-pregunta Miroku con cara de sorpresa.

Al sofá , con el escándalo que arma ese par nadie seria capaz de dormir, y tira la almohada al sofá .

Bueno que descanses-dice Miroku que abre la puerta para irse.

Miroku-dice Sango.

¿Sí?-dice él.

Quédate conmigo.

Bien me quedo-dice Miroku que se sienta en el sofá, Sango lo obliga a recostarse y pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de Miroku, Sango queda sobre él y siente como se acelera el corazón de Miroku, pero ella tampoco esta cómoda pues siente que su corazón le va a explotar, así que comienza a desabotonarle la camisa a Miroku y le besa el pecho, Miroku siente que su cuerpo ha comenzado a reaccionar con los besos y caricias de Sango que lo besa con mucha pasión primero en los labios después pasa al cuello, y luego le da suaves mordiscos en la oreja de Miroku que no se resiste, mete sus manos bajo el camisón de Sango y comienza a tocarla. Sango lo sigue besando y se detiene al llegar abajo del abdomen mientras sus manos han comenzado a desabotonar el pantalón de Miroku que está muy excitado y con la respiración entrecortada le dice: por favor, detente.

Sango lo ve completamente desconcertada.

Miroku la abraza y le dice: te dije que quiero que sea especial, así que por favor duérmete.

Sango acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku y se duerme mientras él juega con sus cabellos.

_Que diablos me pasa, por que quiero que con Sango sea distinto._

Pero al ver la tranquilidad con la que ella duerme le susurra: Te amo, luego de eso se queda profundamente dormido.

Muy temprano por la mañana Ayame sale y al ver el cuadro vuelve a su cuarto toma el celular y le marca a Aome** ¿sí?**

**Aome, soy Ayame.**

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Sal de tu habitación sin hacer ruido y ve a ver el sofá.**

**¿Que hay allí?-pregunta Aome**

**Sal para que lo veas tu misma-dice Ayame, **que sale y les toma varias fotos que guarda en el celular.

En eso llega Aome envuelta en una sabana y al verlos dice: Y bien Ayame que crees que paso.

Creo que nada, pero hacen una hermosa pareja ¿verdad Aome?

Si tienes toda la razón, ojala lleguen a formalizar.

Sango levanta la cabeza media dormida y al verlas les pregunta¿hace cuanto están allí paradas?.

Acabamos de llegar haber sonríe para la foto-dice Ayame.

Sango se levanta y dice: ya tomaste alguna foto.

No, claro que no.

Entonces me voy a lavar la cara y vengo hacer algo para desayunar-dice Sango.

Cuándo vuelve ¿y bien que hacemos?-pregunta Ayame.

Tostadas a la francesa-dice Aome.

Me parece bien-dice Sango.

Ustedes cocinan y yo coloco la mesa-dice Aome.

Sale Inuyasha del cuarto va a bañarse y regresa al rato, al ver a Miroku en el sofá pregunta¿qué paso aquí?.

Nada Inuyasha, Miroku se quedo para acompañarme-dice Sango.

Por que Aome nunca cocina-dice Ayame.

Pues porque no me gusta cocinar-dice Aome.

Pero cuando te cases vas a tener que hacerlo- dice Ayame.

Pero al ritmo que vamos para eso aun falta un buen tiempo-dice Aome viendo a Inuyasha.

Miroku se levanta por el alboroto y pregunta¿hace cuanto que están despiertos?

Hace un rato ve a lavarte la cara y vienes a desayunar-dice Sango.

¿Qué hicieron de desayunar?-pregunta Miroku al volver.

Tostadas a la francesa, quieres que te sirva-pregunta Sango.

Sí, por favor.

Sango se levanta y va al refrigerador a traer el jugo de naranja, Miroku va tras ella y la agarra de la cintura y le dice: ayer fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, porque dormí con la mujer a quien amo.

Sango se voltea lo ve a los ojos y le dice: yo también te amo como nunca creí que iba poder amar a alguien.

Ayer amigos, hoy pareja, ya decídanse por favor- dice Ayame.

Pareja-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo se besan muy apasionadamente y luego se van a sentar a desayunar.

Oye, Ayame puedes decirle a Kouga que venga-dice Sango.

A Kouga pero para que-dice Ayame con cara de sorpresa.

Necesito hablar con él.

Está bien yo lo llamo-dice Ayame.

Ayame espérate un momento voy a mi casa a cambiarme, después vuelvo y le llamas a Kouga te parece-dice Miroku.

Ok-dice Ayame.

Miroku se va, regresa y Ayame llama a Kouga cuando él llega Miroku le dice: espera un momento por favor.

Entra a la habitación Sango que dice: ya no quiero hacer esto, por favor dile que se vaya.

Sango por favor deja de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil-dice Miroku.

Bien, bien lo voy hacer-dice ella.

Sale de la recamara y al solo verla Kouga dice: Ayame yo creí que me habías llamado, porque esta estúpida no estaba aquí.

Kouga, yo-dice Sango.

No te quiero ver tu presencia me enferma-dice Kouga.

Kouga podrías cerrar la boca un momento y escuchar lo que Sango tiene que decirte-dice Miroku.

Habla-dice Kouga.

Kouga yo quiero disculparme contigo, porque creo que de nuestras peleas la más afectada es Ayame y no me parece justo que porque tú y yo no nos soportemos le tengamos que amargar la vida-dice Sango.

Repite lo que dijiste al principio-dice Kouga.

Sango se muerde el labio y está a punto de insultarlo, cuando Miroku le toma la mano y le dice: por favor hazlo por tu amiga, pero especialmente por ti.

Quiero que me disculpes- dice Sango.

Bueno disculpa aceptada, y sobre Ayame tienes razón voy a tratar de tolerarte-dice Kouga.

Después de eso Sango toma las llaves de su auto y se va con Miroku tras ella.

Mientras Inuyasha, Aome, Ayame e incluso Kouga quedaron muy sorprendidos por la disculpa de Sango(aunque ni hubiera sido muy sincera).

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Miroku.

Nada solo que tengo ganas de dar un paseo¿quieres acompañarme?-pregunta ella.

Si-dice él en eso suena su celular **¿quién habla?**

**Soy yo Wakana¿cómo estas mi amor?**.

**Bien pero porque me llamas.**

**Vinimos a visitarte hay algo de malo en eso-dice Wakana.**

"**Vinimos"¿quiénes?-pregunta Miroku. **

**Tu hijo y yo.**

**¿De que hablas?-pregunta Miroku.**

**Mira vas a venir al aeropuerto en este momento a traernos, y más te vale que vengas por que si no yo me voy a ir para tu casa-dice Wakana.**

**Pero yo quiero una explicación.**

**Y la vas a tener pero no por teléfono y luego cuelga.**


	2. FLORES DE ALQUILER

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído el primer capitulo de este fic, mis disculpas por la tardanza pero había estado castigada por reprobar una clase y para ser sincera Contra Viento y Marea ya estaba terminada, y guardada en un disquete pero el mugre disquete se me arruino, llore por mas de una hora por la pérdida de mi historia así que ahora vuelvo a hacer este capitulo a la carrera para que lo disfruten.

Mil gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer este fic a:

**Sen Tomoyo**: gracias por la critica y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Midori-Sama-Suing**: muchas gracias por la critica me alegro que te gustara el primer capitulo imagino lo raro que se sintió leer mi sumario pero siguiendo tu recomendación voy a seguir escribiendo.

**ArisaAri**: me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capitulo espero no te decepciones del segundo.

**Pili-Chan: **un millón de gracias por tus criticas al recibir la primera me quede en la luna pero con la segunda entendí lo que me querías decir, en esta voy a fijarme en esos detalles, espero que el desenvolvimiento de esta historia sea de tu agrado, y no me tardo tanto en actualizar por gusto sino porque mi vida ha estado muy complicada últimamente, de nuevo gracias.

**Mis friends**: gracias por su ridícula critica.

**Adriana**: me alegra te gustara la historia.

**Ruth**: te prometo que va haber sexo, gracias por la critica y claro que le voy a echar ganas. 

**Graci**: muchas gracias por tu critica y voy a reducir los capítulos.

**Chibi-Sango90**: muchísimas gracias por tu critica de verdad me alegro recibirla que bien que te gusto el primer capitulo ahora voy a esperar tu opinión del segundo.

**Mariela**:en este capitulo le eche mas ganas espero sea de tu agrado.

**Gisselle**:y si Miroku tuviera un hijo de verdad...?(la idea es interesante)

_CAPITULO 2_

Miroku que fue lo que te dijeron-dice Sango al verle la cara.

Nada importante es un problema menor que voy a resolver ahora mismo, te llamo luego -dice Miroku que la besa y se va bastante confundido.

Llega al aeropuerto y al ver a Wakana se queda estupefacto.

Amor por fin llegaste mira que lindo está tu hijo-dice Wakana que le da al bebé para que lo cargue.

Wakana porque no me dijiste nada-dice Miroku carga al bebé de manera un poco torpe.

Este no es el lugar para discutirlo, llévame a tu casa.

Porque a mi casa, mejor quédate en un hotel.

Déjame adivinar seguramente tu casa esta llena de mujerzuelas como siempre-dice ella en tono de fastidio.

No pero, no quiero que te quedes en mi casa, si quieres te alquilo una casa para ustedes 2 pero no te vayas a mi casa-dice Miroku.

Dame una razón de peso-dice Wakana.

No hay ninguna lo que pasa es que no me parece la idea de que te vayas a mi casa-dice Miroku que esta bastante impaciente pues tenia que hablar con Sango antes de que las cosas se descontrolen.

Yo me quiero ir a tu casa y si no me lo permites te voy a armar un escándalo terrible-dice Wakana.

Ok ven a mi casa-dice él.

Al llegar a casa de Miroku, Wakana le dice: que linda casa.

Te gusta pues vete a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, quedas en tu casa-dice Miroku que va de salida.

¿Adónde vas, para que te lo pregunto seguro te vas a ver con alguna golfa-dice Wakana.

No te metas en mi vida y lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia-dice Miroku muy enojado.

Esta bien vete pero luego no me pidas que te explique todo porque no te voy decir nada-dice Wakana sentándose.

Bien habla-dice Miroku que se sienta muy disgustado.

Veras después de que estuvimos juntos al poco tiempo me di cuenta de me embarazo, decidí buscarte pero tu ya no estabas en la ciudad, no tenia la menor idea de donde podrías estar así que había desistido de la idea de que mi hijo conociera a su padre cuando me encontré a tu padre, le conté lo que había pasado entre nosotros y él me dijo donde podría encontrarte así que sabiendo donde estabas decidí venir a buscarte y si estoy aquí es por que quiero que cumplas conmigo y con tu hijo.

No entiendo ¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta Miroku.

Pues lo que quiero es que te cases conmigo, y que le des tu apellido a Musso-dice Wakana.

Estas loca, mira no me voy a casar contigo y en cuanto a mi apellido se lo voy a dar si luego de hacerle un examen de ADN al niño se confirma lo que me estas diciendo-dice Miroku con mucha preocupación.

Como quieras no te enojes, ahora dime ¿dónde esta tu cuarto?-pregunta Wakana abrazando a Miroku por detrás.

Para que demonios quieres saber eso-le dice Miroku que se muere de ganas por ir a buscar a Sango.

Pues para dormir contigo y para que mas-le responde Wakana.

Ni loco voy a dejar que duermas conmigo ya te lo dije vas a dormir en una habitación para huéspedes y si las cosas no te gustan así, pues entonces la puerta esta abierta y puedes irte-dice Miroku muy molesto.

Bien acepto-dice Wakana bastante fastidiada.

El resto de la tarde y la noche fueron muy largas para Sango que espero en balde la llamada de Miroku. Al día siguiente al salir de clases ella espera que Miroku haya ido a buscarla pero para seguir decepcionándola aun más él no llega, durante toda la tarde Sango le marco al celular a Miroku pero no le contesto.

Por su lado Miroku no se ha podido quitar a Wakana de encima ni un solo instante.

Así pasa una semana y Sango que ya no resiste la situación de no saber nada de Miroku lo va a buscar a su casa, con Inuyasha que insistió en acompañarla( _sabe que Wakana esta en la casa de Miroku y sabe todo el problema que hay_) va con ella y le dice: novayas es una perdida de tiempo, mira si quieres yo hablo con ese irresponsable de Miroku y le digo que vaya a buscarte, pero vamonos.

¿Qué hay en su casa que no quieres que yo vea Inuyasha?-pregunta Sango que esta bastante disgustada.

Nada, has lo que quieras porque por lo visto no voy a lograr convencerte.

Cuando llegan una de las sirvientas(Clara)dice: joven Inuyasha busca al patrón.

Si lo puedes llamar por favor Clara-dice.

En eso entra Wakana a la sala con el bebé en sus brazos y al verlos dice: mucho gusto¿quiénes son ustedes?.

Yo soy Inuyasha y ella es Sango, somos amigos de Miroku-dice Inuyasha.

¿Ella es tu novia?-pregunta Wakana.

No, Sango solamente es una buena amiga, pero tú ¿quién eres?-pregunta Inuyasha.

Yo soy Wakana Sakamaki, la futura esposa de Miroku y él es nuestro hijo Musso.

Sango siente como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría y dice: me disculpan pero recordé que tengo otro compromiso, me voy.

¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunta Wakana a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha después de ver la reacción de Sango está tentado a salir tras ella y le dice a Wakana: no gracias, dile a Miroku que vine, que por favor me llame, sale pero Sango ya se fue.

En eso llega Miroku y al ver la sala vacía pregunta¿quién me buscaba Wakana?

Un tal Inuyasha y una mujer llamada Sango.

Miroku siente que el mundo se le vino encima ¿qué les dijiste Wakana? -pregunta él.

Nada solo les presente a nuestro hijo y les dije que soy tu futura esposa.

Cuando llega al depa Aome ve entrar a Sango furiosa y antes de que le pueda preguntar algo ella ya se encerró en su habitación y comienza a aventar todo mientras grita: maldito, te odio.

Ayame sale de su habitación y le pregunta a Aome¿qué diablos le pasa?

Ten la completa seguridad de que todo esto es por Miroku-dice Aome.

Al rato llega Inuyasha y al ver a Aome le pregunta¿Sango esta aquí?.

Si vino hace rato supongo que para este momento ya destrozo toda su habitación, pero al menos ya dejo de maldecir ahora solo se escuchan sollozos.

Inuyasha se acerca y va a tocar la puerta cuando Aome le pregunta¿qué fue lo que paso que la afecto tanto?.

Es que en casa de Miroku hay una mujer que dice que va a ser su esposa y que tiene un hijo suyo.

No puede ser en su lugar yo creo que estaría igual-dice Ayame.

Entonces no la molesten déjenla sola para que saque toda es rabia que debe de estar sintiendo-dice Aome.

Más tarde llega Kouga que pregunta¿qué paso, porqué esas caras y Sango? Acaso murió.

Sango está en su habitación llorando porque Miroku la engaño con otra-dice Ayame.

Pues lo siento por ella, pero creo que seria mejor si la dejan sola, Ayame mejor nos vamos a mi casa-dice Kouga.

Ayame acepta y se va pero durante toda la noche Inuyasha y Aome estuvieron afuera de la habitación de Sango, por la mañana Inuyasha le dice a Aome: ya no soporto oírla llorar así.

Tienes razón voy a buscar las llaves para que entremos. Al abrir la puerta Sango les grita: déjenme en paz quiero, estar sola.

Aome queda sorprendida al ver las cortinas hechas jirones, las almohadas desechas, el TV quebrado, el espejo hecho añicos, la computadora en el suelo y muchos otros destrozos.

Que no me oyeron que quiero estar sola-les grita Sango.

Sango-dice Inuyasha.

Ella levanta la cabeza y le dice¿por que rayos no me lo dijiste se supone que eres mi amigo, tú lo sabias todo y no me lo dijiste, mientras vuelve a comenzar a llorar.

Yo no te lo dije porque no me correspondía a mí hacerlo, además me duele verte así como estas ahora-dice Inuyasha.

¿Cómo destrozada? No te preocupes de cosas peores me he tenido que recuperar-dice Sango.

Entonces demuéstramelo, levántate, te bañas, te cambias y salimos a comprar todo lo necesario para arreglar este desastre-dice Aome.

Tienes razón no vale la pena derramar una lágrima más por ese imbécil-dice Sango levantándose y secándose las lagrimas.

No le vas a dar una oportunidad para que sé explique-dice Inuyasha.

Nunca a partir de hoy para mi Miroku ya no existe-dice Sango secándose las lágrimas.

Por su parte Miroku que no se creyó por completo la historia de Wakana, le hizo un examen de ADN a Musso que dio negativo, se siente aliviado pero al mismo tiempo esta muy preocupado por que no sabe como habrá reaccionado Sango.

Cuando llega a su casa le dice a Wakana: quiero que tu y tu hijo se vayan de mi casa ahora mismo.

Pero no nos puedes echar así, piensa en tu hijo.

Musso no es mi hijo si no me crees mira los resultados-dice Miroku dándole los resultado.

Yo no lo sabia, de verdad Miroku yo creía que Musso era tu hijo-dice Wakana que mientras estuvo con Miroku había estado con otro.

Pues no lo es y te agradecería mucho que te fueras ahora de mi casa ahora mismo-dice Miroku.

Bien voy hacer las maletas y me voy pero me podrías perdonar Miroku de verdad no lo sabia -dice Wakana.

Lo voy hacer si la mujer que amo me perdona a mi primero-dice Miroku.

Wakana se va.

Al día siguiente en la U Miroku fue a tratar de explicarle todo a Sango, pero al verlo ella finge indiferencia y se va, él corre tras ella la coge del brazo y le dice: tenemos que hablar.

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, así que por favor suéltame-dice Sango.

Escúchame-dice él.

Te dije que me soltaras-dice Sango dándole una cachetada.

Sango, por favor escúchame-dice Miroku sin soltarla.

Eres un inconsciente-dice ella.

Tienes razón yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que nos esta pasando-dice él.

No la culpa la tengo yo por enamorarme de ti sabiendo como eras.

Que quieres que haga para que me perdones-dice él.

Vete sé feliz y déjame seguir con mi vida-dice ella.

¿Feliz, feliz¡ Sin ti eso es imposible!-dice él.

No lo es vete, y sé feliz con Wakana con tu hijo y olvídame-dice ella que se trata de safarse para irse a su auto.

Pero Miroku la sujeta con mas fuerza y la obliga a voltearse para besarla a la fuerza, pero Sango le muerde el labio inferior a Miroku hasta que lo hace sangrar.

Miroku se separa de ella y le dice: está bien ya entendí que no quieres hablar conmigo pero voy a seguir insistiendo.

No pierdas tu tiempo y déjame en paz-dice Sango.

Aome, Ayame y la mitad de la U vieron el show.

Al llegar al depa Ayame le dice: Sango es imposible que ya no sientas nada por Miroku.

Y aunque lo sintiera eso no tiene ninguna importancia -dice Sango.

Claro que la tiene tú lo amas, él te ama y la manera como lo humillaste hoy le debe haberle dolido mucho, aunque creo que te dolió más a ti que a él.-dice Aome.

Sango déjalo que se explique y luego tomas una decisión, pero no te precipites-dice Ayame.

Basta ya no quiero hablar más del tema, entendido-dice Sango.

Como tú quieras-dicen Aome y Ayame.

Durante toda la tarde Miroku le llamo a Sango al celular pero ella no le contesta, durante la noche Sango esta dividida entre su amor y su orgullo herido( en mi opinión los dos sentimientos más fuertes que puede tener una mujer).

Por la mañana Sango ha decidido que si Miroku va a buscarla le va a dar la oportunidad de hablar, en la tarde allí esta Miroku esperándola al verlo Sango siente que su corazón se acelera pero se controla y pasa junto a él.

Sango-dice él.

Ella lo ve con una mucha indiferencia aunque siente un nudo en la garganta, pero no le dice nada.

Sango, mátame como a un perro, pero no me veas así, por favor no te quedes callada.

Entonces quiero una explicación sobre esa mujer y más vale que sea buena-dice ella.

Bueno la conocí hace poco mas de un año pero terminamos, ella volvió y como no me convenció su historia le hice una prueba de ADN al niño resulto que no era mi hijo y ahora ella se fue.

Sango lo ve pero no dice nada.

Sango tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, no podría vivir si te pierdo, perdóname por todo el dolor que te debe haber ocasionado está confusión.-dice Miroku.

Ella sigue sin decir nada.

No sigas callada este silencio me duele más que cualquiera de tus golpes-dice él.

Entonces di lo que yo quiero escuchar-dice Sango.

¿Y que es lo que quieres que te diga?-pregunta Miroku.

Tú lo sabes así que dímelo.

Miroku la ve fijamente, toma la mano de Sango la pone sobre su pecho y le dice: lo sientes.

Si, late de manera acelerada-dice ella.

Es solo por una razón, te amo, te amo, te amo y te lo voy a decir todas las veces que quieras escucharlo, porque mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti-dice él.

Sango lo besa y le dice: yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Entonces me perdonas para comenzar de nuevo-pregunta Miroku.

Sí-dice ella.

Que bueno que solucionaron sus problemas-dice Ayame.

Yo sabia que Sango lo iba a perdonar-dice Inuyasha.

Ahora hay que ver que curso toma esta relación-dice Aome.

Durante la tarde Miroku va con Sango al parque y él le pregunta ¿tú crees que seamos felices?

No sé pero en este momento me siento muy feliz porque me preguntas eso-dice ella.

Por que no sé si voy a poder hacerte feliz.

Respóndeme una sola cosa, Miroku de verdad me amas.

Más que a mi vida-le dice Miroku viéndola de una manera indescriptible.

Entonces por favor no vuelvas a dudar de lo nuestro-le dice ella dándole un beso.

Sango eres el amor de mi vida.

Ella se sonroja y le dice: te amo.

Al llegar al depa suben juntos pero se sorprenden al ver todo iluminado con velas, música muy romántica, una cena magnifica servida en al mesa y una botella de champaña bien helada.

Sango se acerca a la mesa donde hay un sobre lo abre y la nota dice: **_para que disfruten al máximo su reconciliación Aome y Ayame._**

Ese par-murmura Sango.

Y bien para quien es todo esto-dice Miroku.

Para nosotros así que por favor siéntate y vamos a disfrutar de está noche-dice Sango.

Cenaron, luego de eso se sientan en el sofá, ven una película romántica que por "casualidad" quedó puesta en el DVD, al concluir Sango le dice a Miroku: esta ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

En serio-dice él.

Si, pero quiero saber si para ti ha sido especial- dice Sango.

Por supuesto que si a que se debe la pregunta-dice él.

Pues que para concluir esta noche quiero pedirte algo, pero prométeme que no te vas a negar- dice Sango.

Está bien te prometo que voy hacer lo que tú me pidas-dice Miroku.

Sango se levanta, se sienta en las piernas de Miroku le besa el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja y le susurra: enséñame a ser mujer entre tus brazos.

Miroku la ve y le pregunta¿eso es lo que quieres?.

Ella responde afirmativamente con la cabeza, lo toma de la mano y se lleva a Miroku a su habitación.

Al entrar Miroku comienza a besarla y le desabotona la blusa, Sango le quita la camisa mientras siguen besándose, Miroku le quita la minifalda y la levanta para ponerla sobre la cama, mientras le termina de quitar la blusa y comienza a besarla en el cuello dándole suaves mordidas.

Sango por su parte está recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Miroku pues no quiere perderse un solo detalle de él. Miroku llega al pecho de Sango y le da besos en los senos mientras con su lengua le lame los pezones y de vez en cuando algún mordisco.

Sango se está derritiendo con cada beso, con cada caricia pues las manos de Miroku están recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ella se da vuelta para quedar sobre él y ella le besa el cuello, el pecho y al llegar al abdomen le desabrocha el pantalón.

Miroku se levanta se quita el pantalón, le quita el panty a Sango y se vuelve a acostar sobre ella, Miroku sigue jugando y besándola hasta que ella le dice: hazme tuya ahora.

Miroku se levanta se quita el bóxer le abre las piernas se posiciona sobre ella y le dice: aun puedes arrepentirte.

En serio, pues no quiero, solo hazlo ya –dice Sango jadeando.

Miroku la penetra y Sango contrae todo su cuerpo mientras apreta las sabanas le dice: espera, hazlo muy despacio.

Al principio las entradas y salidas son muy lentas, pues luego de lo que Sango le dijo Miroku llega a la conclusión de que ella no tiene mucha experiencia en la cama.

Luego de un rato aquella sensación que para ella siempre había sido dolorosa comienza a transformarse en placer y al notarlo él comienza hacer sus penetraciones más rápidas, aunque los movimientos no son regulares.

Sango tiene la mente en blanco y no hace más que gemir al sentir esa sensación de placer que recorre todo su cuerpo del que Miroku es el causante.

Miroku quiere que Sango grite su nombre loca de placer, y se da cuenta que Sango esta por llegar a su máximo, así que él comienza ha penetrarla más rápido y profundamente.

Cuando Sango alcanza el orgasmo, él también llega a su máximo y se desploma sobre ella que pone la cabeza de Miroku sobre su pecho mientras le aruña la espalda; ambos están gimiendo, jadeando, sudados y las entradas se han vuelto más lentas hasta que por fin cesan, se quedan así un largo rato para recuperar el aliento.

Miroku le pregunta mientras le besa el cuello: te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar.

No, porque te amo-dice Sango.

Yo también te amo-dice Miroku la ve pero ella ya se durmió, así que durante unos segundos contempla el cuerpo desnudo de Sango hasta que el cansancio lo vence y se queda profundamente dormido junto a ella.

En la mañana suena el despertador y Sango estira el brazo para apagarlo pero como no esta de su lado se voltea y ve a Miroku durmiendo, ella se sonríe y se levanta pero las manos de Miroku la cogen de la cintura y le pregunta ¿adonde vas?.

Voy a apagar el despertador –dice ella.

Espérate-dice Miroku que apaga el despertador y le da besos a Sango en los hombros y ella le dice: eso puede esperar, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Bueno entonces siéntate, relájate que yo te hago el desayuno-dice Miroku que se pone el boxer y al rato le lleva el desayuno que son unos hotcakes, jugo de naranja y en la bandeja una rosa muy linda.

Ahora abre la boca-le dice Miroku aunque al principio Sango no quiere que Miroku le dé comer en la boca, luego de un rato de jugueteos él consigue darle de comer.

Cuando Sango termina Miroku dice: bien ya comiste, así que creo que podemos divertirnos un rato antes que vuelvan tus amigas y comienza a besarla.

Muy buena idea pero necesito darme un baño-dice Sango.

Tienes mucha razón vamos a bañarnos-dice Miroku.

Se meten al jacuzzi, donde todo comienza de nuevo(el baño tiene ducha, bañera y jacuzzi)

Ayame y Aome que van entrando se detienen al escuchar a Sango gimiendo.

Te dije que iba a resultar muy efectivo, ahora vamonos y volvamos mas tarde-dice Ayame.

Sango y Miroku salen de bañarse pero no se dieron cuenta de la visita de Ayame y Aome; se visten y por la tarde están en el sofá Sango sobre Miroku besándose cuando entra Ayame que dice: espero no interrumpir nada y al verlos en el sofá dice: lo siento no creí que fueran a estar ocupados.

No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada-dice Sango levantándose, por cierto donde esta Aome.

Está afuera, Aome puedes pasar-grita Ayame.

Al entrar Aome pregunta¿y que tal la pasaron?.

Excelente, les agradezco mucho todo: la cena ,la película , el CD con música romántica que dejaron en el equipo.

Para que son las amigas, además se nota que la pasaron muy bien ya viste tu cuello Sango-dice Ayame.

No-dice ella.

Pues mira-dice Aome dándole un espejo.

Al ver su cuello con 2 chupones Sango voltea a ver a Miroku y le dice: mira como me dejaste estas marcas se ven horribles.

Ponte una cuchara fría y te la frotas por 30 segundos y vas a ver que se te quitan muy rápido-dice Ayame.

Miroku se levanta y dice: Sango voy a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y luego regreso.

Muy bien pero no te tardes mucho-dice Sango con la cuchara en el cuello.

Al salir Miroku y bien ¿qué paso¿Dónde lo hicieron¿Cómo lo hicieron¿Qué tal es Miroku en la cama?-preguntan Aome y Ayame.

Sango sonríe y les dice: de verdad creen que voy a contestar alguna de sus preguntas.

Por favor Sango dinos que paso-dice Ayame.

Nos acostamos, eso fue todo espero que su curiosidad quede satisfecha-dice Sango.

Al salir del depa Miroku le hablo a Inuyasha para que se vieran en su casa, al llegar Inuyasha le dice¿qué tal la pasaron?.

A que té refieres-dice Miroku.

No te hagas se que te quedaste en el depa con Sango además se que Aome y Ayame habían preparado todo para una noche muy especial.

Inuyasha seguramente sabes lo que ocurrió así que no hay necesidad de que te lo diga-dice Miroku.

Entonces tú y Sango... -dice Inuyasha muy sorprendido

Si, lo hicimos algún problema.

No, que te parece si para celebrar salimos a cenar todos juntos-dice Inuyasha.

La verdad estoy muy cansado y me gustaría descansar- dice Miroku.

Vaya entonces Sango debe de ser excelente en la cama porque te dejó exhausto-dice Inuyasha sonriendo.

Mejor cállate y espérame 5 minutos, me cambio y nos vamos a cenar con las chicas.

Cuándo llegan al depa y no ver a Sango Miroku pregunta ¿dónde esta Sango?.

Durmiendo porque la dejaste agotada-dice Ayame.

Ayame cállate-dice Aome.

Al rato llega Kouga que al ver a Miroku le pregunta¿qué te pasa hace, cuantas noches que no duermes?.

Kouga déjalo que aun debe de estar cansado- dice Ayame.

Entonces ni tú, ni Sango van a ir-dice Inuyasha.

No-responde Miroku, todos se van y él se acuesta a dormir en el sofá.

Sango se levanta y al ver a Miroku en el sofá lo despierta y le dice: vente a dormir a mi habitación.

Ya en al habitación Miroku le dice: porque no aprovechamos que estamos solos y me dejas amarte.

Mañana es lunes-dice ella.

Y eso que tiene que ver-dice Miroku.

Que comienza la semana no quiero estar agotada, tengo examen en la U y no sé nada.

Entonces vamos a estudiar no quiero que luego me eches la culpa de tus "reprobados"-dice Miroku sonriendo.

Ayame y Aome llegan y se van a dormir, por su parte Miroku se quedó estudiando con Sango hasta el amanecer, desayunaron juntos Miroku la va a dejar a la U y luego de eso se va a buscar a Inuyasha a quien encuentra saliendo para ir a trabajar.

Inuyasha me urge hablar contigo-dice Miroku.

Pero ya voy retrasado.

Crees que a tu padre le importen unos minutos.

La verdad si –dice Inuyasha.

Espera, tu crees que si le propongo a Sango formalizar nuestra relación ella lo acepte-dice Miroku.

¿Por que acaso estas pensando en hacerlo?-dice Inuyasha bastante sorprendido.

Pues la verdad si-dice Miroku.

Entonces te deseo mucha suerte-dice Inuyasha creyendo que Miroku bromeaba.

Pero era cualquier cosa menos una broma de la casa de Inuyasha Miroku se va a buscar un anillo de compromiso que sea de su agrado, y luego de andar por varias joyerías encuentra un anillo con un diamante en el centro, lo compra pero dentro del anillo manda a grabar: "SyM 4ever". Y piensa usarlo para pedirle matrimonio a Sango en una semana(es el tiempo que se ocupa para crear el ambiente perfecto); y decide no contarle nada a Inuyasha pues él se lo diría a Aome, Aome a Sango y eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

CONTINUARA...

Espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado el siguiente capitulo va a ser muy especial así que por favor sigan leyendo cualquier critica o idea por favor háganmela saber.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Chibi-Sango90.

Prometo actualizar más rápido.


	3. SOMOS NOVIOS

¡Bravo! Al fin actualicé pero ha sido bastante difícil, porque le metí virus a la computadora y el colegio que me tiene de los pelos ¡ahc!. Ya deben estar hartas solo soy contratiempos. Mil disculpas.

Para comenzar este nuevo capitulo voy a agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews, son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, gracias por leer mi fic deseo que este capitulo sea de su agrado y si no lo es háganmelo saber por que me he esforzado mucho a todos las lectoras muchísimas gracias.

Saber que mi fic es bueno me motiva para seguir mejorando porque quiere decir que aún no logro la clasificación de excelente, así que voy a echarle ganas.

Quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a mi tío Antonio, por el apoyo que me da en todo y muy especialmente para seguir escribiendo, sin él este capitulo creo que habría sido muy difícil.

**Frani-chan: **

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho te guste y en cuanto a los reviews creo que alguna historia me hará conseguir los que quiero, también te agradezco por compadecerte por la pérdida de mi diskette, espero seguirte teniendo como lectora; además si se habla de ser volada yo me llevo el primer lugar, si tenes un review mío, haber cuando seguís ese fic.

**Pili-Chan:**

Te agradezco mucho tu review y en cuanto si las haces como miembro o no a mi me da igual, para mí tus reviews son muy especiales porque sos en cierto aspecto mi musa, me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo y en cuanto hacer sufrir a los personajes al leer este capitulo vas a ver lo "adorable" que puedo llegar a ser, siento haber hecho que se te apachurrara el corazón, gracias por absolverme y tal vez luego pueda actualizar mas rápido porque las ideas no caen del cielo y hacer algo mal, mejor nada, quiero que nos conozcamos más, me encanto saber que vas a seguir como mí lectora eso me motiva para llegar hasta el final.Gracias.

Chibi-Sango90: 

Me encanto saber que te gusto el capitulo, disculpa por la espera aquí esta la actualización, de nada por las criticas me encanta leer y lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar el review, ojalá este capitulo también te guste.

**Neydy Raudales(la linda):**

Amiga a mí me vale un rábano que la historia te pareciera ridícula yo no te obligue a que lo leyeras aúnasí gracias(ella y yo así nos tratamos).

Naty: 

Muchas gracias por lo de cool, claro que voy a hacer otro fics es mas tengo el próximo casi listo, lamento mucho decepcionarte pero la decisión Sango e Inuyasha ya esta tomada y aunque no he comenzado, que lo voy a hacer es un hecho.

**Sango683: **

Me gusta que piensen que mi fic es bueno, eso me hace pensar en que tengo que mejorar aquí va la declaración.

**A todas Muchas Gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo.**

CAPITULO 3 SOMOS NOVIOS 

Somos novios

Mantenemos un cariño

Limpio y puro.

Como todos

Procuramos el momento más oscuro,

Para amarnos,

Para darnos el más dulce de los besos

Recordar de que color son los cerezos.

Sin hacer más comentarios,

Somos novios... Siempre novios.

Miroku consigue todo lo necesario para pedirle matrimonio a Sango en una semana pues mandó a buscar champaña extranjera, a preparar un menú muy fino, a contratar un pianista muy reconocido(pues a ella le fascina la música de piano), a varios meseros y lo más importante: alquilar el restaurante donde fue a cenar por primera vez solo para los 2 pues él cree que ahí seria un excelente lugar para pedirle que se case con él.

En esa semana Sango ve a Miroku muy nervioso y cada vez le pregunta: ¿qué te ocurre?

Nada, es puro estrés porque he tenido mucho trabajo-le dice Miroku.

Ayame y Aome le dicen a Sango que debería de buscar formalizar su relación con Miroku.

Pero ella siempre les dice: no sé si yo este lista para formalizar una relación.

Al fin llego el tan ansiado día y por la noche Miroku le llama a Sango y le dice:

**¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

**Sí, pero ¿adonde?- responde Sango **que se había rizado el cabello.

**Busca tu mejor vestido porque esta va a ser una noche inolvidable, paso por ti en una hora, si te parece.**

**Ok.**

¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Ayame.

Que me vistiera para salir porque esta iba a ser una noche única-dice Sango.

Entonces si quieres te ayudamos-dice Aome.

Claro déjanos elegir el vestido a nosotras-dice Ayame.

Está bien, háganlo ustedes por que yo me tengo que dar un baño-dice Sango.

¿Pero te vas a ir con el vestido que nosotras escojamos?-dice Ayame.

Si, pero háganlo rápido; después de 35minutos, Sango sale del baño y sobre su cama hay: un vestido rojo, tacones altos también rojos, y los pendientes que hacen juego con un collar de rubíes; se viste, se maquilla y para cuando termina, Miroku esta en la sala esperándola que al ver el escote abierto de ambas piernas, espalda descubierta y algo ajustado solo dice: Wow, te ves preciosa y los rizos me fascinan.

Gracias, pero tú también te ves guapísimo ¿adonde vamos?-pregunta la castaña.

Eso es una sorpresa así que por favor tápate los ojos-dice Miroku que le venda los ojos.

Estas loco- protesta ella.

Loco por ti.

El se la lleva al restaurante, luego a la azotea que además de por velas esta iluminada por una hermosa luna llena(no hay nubes, ni humo ¡ah que linda ciudad!) y solo hay una mesa para dos en el centro.

Bien ahora puedes ver-dice Miroku quitándole la venda.

Esto es hermoso-dice Sango mientras ve a su alrededor lleno de rosas y en una esquina el pianista que al verlos entrar comienza a tocar.

Me alegra que te guste, por favor siéntate, le corre la silla y aparece un camarero que les lleva un menú para que ordenen, de entrada comienzan con una copa de vino

Cuando están cenando Miroku le pregunta a Sango: ¿Te gustan los niños?

Si, y me gustaría tener 3 hijos-dice Sango.

Y las casas ¿cómo te gustan?- pregunta él besándole las manos.

Grandes y con un jardín para que pudieran correr los niños, también me gusta que haya un perro.

Un perro, lo tendré en cuenta pero ¿qué te gustan más los niños o las niñas?.

No tengo preferencias pero porque tantas preguntas- dice la castaña con una sonrisa._ Me va a pedir que sea su novia respira profundo y cálmate._

No solo curiosidad, olvídalo concédeme esta canción – dice Miroku que la toma de las manos y se la lleva a la pista donde bailaron con música de piano, mientras él le canta al oído la letra de todas las canciones, ella esta muy sorprendida pues el pianista que llevo es uno de sus favoritos pero lo que más le gusta es que su amor le este cantando al oído, y con "_Somos Novios_" la hizo emocionarse mucho, después de un buen rato de bailar Miroku le dice: vamos a sentarnos ya estoy algo cansado, pidamos el postre y te llevo a tu casa.

Sango se sienta y esta algo decepcionada pues al ver todo tan perfectamente preparado creyó que él le iba a declarar sus sentimientos pero nada.

Al salir del restaurante se detienen a admirar un grupo de niños que van pasando frente al lugar en 2 filas todos muy lindos y con su uniforme impecable, algunos los saludan, otros les hacen gestos, cuando terminan de pasar una niña lindísima (cabello azabache y ojos grises) se sale de la fila corre hacia Miroku y le entrega una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, él le sonríe y ella regresa a la fila.

Sango quedo algo intrigada por la escena pero casi se muere cuando ve que él abre la bolsita le toma la mano izquierda le muestra un anillo y le dice: tengo días ensayando esto, bueno para ser sincero desde que te conocí, Sango Takewaki te gustaría ser la señora Akibahara, la dueña de mi corazón y la madre de mis hijos.

Si-responde ella comenzando a llorar.

Miroku le pone el anillo y le dice: temía que me dijeras que no, me haces tan feliz.

Se besan muy apasionadamente y fijan la fecha de la boda para 6 meses después, porque así Sango termina su carrera.

Cuando llega al depa para sorpresa de Sango allí están Inuyasha, Kouga y por supuesto Ayame y Aome, todos la quedan viendo pero antes de que le pregunten algo Sango les dice: en 6 meses me casó con Miroku.

Inuyasha queda perplejo al igual que Kouga, pero Ayame y Aome corren a felicitarla y a abrazarla.

Luego de reaccionar Inuyasha también la felicita.

Kouga la queda viendo y le dice: vaya ustedes 2 son los que andan desde hace menos tiempo y se casan, te deseo que seas muy feliz.

Gracias Kouga-dice Sango.

Pero enséñanos ese anillo esta precioso-dice Ayame tomándole la mano.

Cuéntanos como fue todo- dice Aome.

Sango se sienta y les cuenta toda la cena con lujo de detalles y cuando concluye Inuyasha le dice: esto era lo que había estado planeando Miroku pero se va arrepentir por no decirme nada.

En eso llega Miroku y le dice a Inuyasha: te había estado buscando.

Eres un traidor, como no me cuentas algo tan importante-dice Inuyasha.

Para eso te buscaba y que bueno que todos están aquí, mi amor ya se los dijiste-pregunta Miroku.

No-dice Sango.

Entonces se casan por que tú estas... -dice Ayame, mientras todos ven a Sango.

No, no es por eso, pero en cuanto nos casemos queremos formar una familia con la mayor brevedad posible; además lo que Miroku va a decirles es muy importante-dice Sango.

Bueno, Sango y yo estuvimos hablando y queremos una boda sencilla, muy intima solo con los amigos, así que nos gustaría que ustedes nos hicieran el honor de ser los padrinos y testigos de nuestra boda.

¿Nosotros?-pregunta Ayame.

Si, tú, Aome, Inuyasha y Kouga claro si ustedes quieren- dice Miroku.

Por esta vez voy a olvidar que no me dijiste nada-dice Inuyasha.

¿Aceptan?-pregunta Sango.

Si, por supuesto seria un honor-dicen Inuyasha y Aome.

Ayame acepta y Kouga dice: lo voy a pensar.

Kouga-dice Ayame.

Era una broma claro que acepto-dice Kouga.

Aome se levanta va a la cocina y regresa con 6 copas con champaña le da una a cada uno y dice: para celebrar quiero hacer un brindis, pero antes Miroku cuídala y quiérela mucho; Sango trata de dominar más tu carácter ante el comentario ella solo sonríe, por la felicidad de los novios.

Mi amor concédeme un pequeño capricho- dice él.

Lo que quieras.

Podrías tocar el piano.

El piano, me encanta pero hace años que no lo toco.

¿Sabes tocar piano?- pregunta Ayame.

Si, aprendí a tocarlo porque a mi padre le gustaba luego que murió creo que solo lo he hecho una vez.

Por favor- dice Miroku viéndola de una forma que era imposible negarle algo.

Esta bien, no quiero criticas porque es seguro que va a sonar mal- dice ella sentándose levantando el protector de las teclas y comienza a tocar.

Al terminar; si tienes tantos años sin tocar entonces tienes mucho talento- dice Kouga.

Mi amor, creo que lo haces muy bien- dice Miroku.

Que bonito- dice Ayame.

Eres especial no pierdes el toque estuvo excelente.- dice Aome.

Gracias, pero ya paren que me lo voy a creer- dice Sango.

Inuyasha no vas a decir nada- dice Aome.

Todos dijeron lo que yo le iba a decir- dice Inuyasha.

Ante el comentario estalla una carcajada general.

Así llega el día de la graduación luego de eso los días comienzan a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para Sango que esta súper ocupada con los preparativos para su boda.

Miroku no ha descansado de trabajar y no ha decido donde será la luna de miel así que le pregunta a Inuyasha y él le dice: vayan a París, no es la ciudad del amor; a Miroku le agrada y lo arregla todo para ir a París entre otros lugares.

Llega el día de la boda Miroku esta súper nervioso, Sango aparentemente esta tranquila pero cuando Aome le pregunta: ¿estás nerviosa?

Como nunca lo había estado en mi vida-dice Sango.

Cálmate y alégrate hoy te casas con un hombre que te ama a quien amas y seguramente van a ser muy felices-dice Aome.

Ayame apúrate que ya es tarde-dice Sango.

Espérame además es bueno tener al novio en suspenso-dice Ayame.

Ya vamonos-dice Sango que ya está muy impaciente.

Ahí voy.

Miroku que no para de mover el pie ya tiene nerviosos a Kouga e Inuyasha al fin Kouga le dice: ya deja de hacer eso que nos pones nerviosos a todos.

En eso entra Ayame que dice: llegó la novia.

Por fin-murmura Kouga.

Miroku anda con un smoking italiano color negro, muy costoso y lleva un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo; Sango va con un vestido blanco muy elegante y el cabello recogido.

El matrimonio se realiza primero ante un notario y luego por la iglesia, donde todos los niños del restaurante fueron de pajecitos, ante la atenta mirada de su profesora Susuna (una prima de Miroku); al momento de colocar los anillos la castaña estuvo a un paso de llorar, todo transcurre de lo más lindo y tranquilo, después se van a la recepción cuando termina todo Miroku le dice: vamonos a nuestra casa.

Nuestra, se escucha algo raro no crees-dice Sango.

Pues hay que irnos acostumbrando-dice Miroku.

Llegan a la casa y Miroku se lleva a Sango cargada desde la puerta de la entrada hasta la habitación matrimonial, en la cama hay una caja algo grande con un moño, él le dice: para que comencemos todo como quieres.

Sango abre la caja y saca a una cachorrita de terrier, te amo, gracias- dice mientras besa a su esposo.

¿Cómo le vas a poner?- pregunta él.

Kirara- responde ella.

Vamos a dormir, porque mañana nos vamos de luna de miel tenemos que tomar un vuelo muy temprano, además estoy muy cansado- dice Miroku.

¿ Adonde?-pregunta Sango.

Eso es otra sorpresa te va a encantar- dice él.

Me parece excelente, y se acuestan a dormir.

En la mañana se van al aeropuerto toman el avión con rumbo a Bangkok, se quedan en el lugar 2 días, luego van al Cairo allí se quedan 5 días y entre otras cosas fueron a disfrutar de las pirámides y de otros monumentos antiguos, del Cairo a Estambul donde se quedan 3 días van a ver Los palacios de Topkapi y atravesaron el canal sobre el estrecho de Bósforo, de Estambul a Atenas donde están 2 días y visitan la Acrópolis, incluso el Partenón a la luz de la luna, de Atenas a Roma donde se quedan 5 días admirando la ciudad, de Roma a Barcelona donde se quedan 2 días turistiando por la ciudad y de Barcelona a París "La ciudad luz" donde Miroku ya había reservado la suite de un hotel muy costoso, igual que en todos lo lugares que habían visitado anteriormente.

De día salen a conocer los atractivos de las ciudades, y de noche no salen de la habitación del hotel y la última noche que van a estar de luna de miel Sango quiere salir a cenar, Miroku no está muy feliz con la idea, pero luego de que ella insiste mucho al fin lo convence y acepta, aunque él hubiera preferido quedarse en el hotel.

Al llegar de cenar él le dice: vamos hazlo.

Mi amor, ¿cuál es la prisa?.

Por favor solo hoy- suplica él.

Suspiro Esta bien- dice ella.

Luego de unos minutos. Vamos Sango me estás matando ¿cómo salió?- pregunta Miroku que esta bastante ansioso.

Negativa- responde ella viendo con cierta desilusion la prueba de embarazo.

Bueno entonces tenemos que seguir esforzándonos- dice él que levanta a la joven y se la lleva a la cama.

Al día siguiente regresan a Tokio y todos fueron a recibirlos Ayame y Aome al ver a Sango le dicen: te ves muy feliz.

Es que estoy realmente feliz-dice Sango.

Oye y en estos días fueron a conocer la ciudad o no salieron de la habitación del hotel-dice Ayame.

Claro que fuimos a conocer la ciudad, bueno no solo fue una ciudad, tuve la mejor de las lunas de miel, porque fuimos a diversos países, visitamos varias ciudades y todas son preciosas- dice Sango.

¿Qué tal la pasaron?-le pregunta Inuyasha a Miroku.

Excelente-dice él

Lo hicieron a diario verdad- dice Ayame.

No te voy a contestar eso –dice Sango algo sonrojada.

No sé ni para que pregunte, si sé que lo hicieron a diario-dice Ayame.

Llegan a la casa donde Sango va a darse un baño acompañada por Miroku, al salir él le dice: mi amor, te molestaría si invito a cenar a mi padre para que te conozca.

Claro que no-dice ella.

Entonces lo voy a llamar mañana para ver si puede venir-dice Miroku.

Por la mañana Miroku se va a la oficina y le llama a su padre:

**Hijo que sorpresa, ¿ qué pasó?**

**Padre me case y ayer regrese de mi luna de miel-dice Miroku.**

**Pero quien fue la afortunada, acaso Wakana.**

**No me case con Wakana, y te equivocas él afortunado fui yo, quiero que conozcas a mí esposa en persona así que ve a cenar a mi casa hoy a las 8:30pm te parece.**

**Está bien nos vemos en la noche y luego de eso cuelga.**

Miroku le llama a Sango y le dice:

**Dile a Clara o a Koharu que preparen algo especial para hoy en la noche porque va a ir a cenar mi padre. **

**Bueno no te preocupes, quédate tranquilo que yo personalmente me voy a encargar de todo-dice Sango.**

**Te lo agradezco, te amo-dice él.**

**No más que yo a ti-dice ella y cuelga.**

Por la noche Miroku y Sango están en la sala ella tratando de tranquilizar a Miroku que está muy nervioso en eso entra la sirvienta que dice: Ya llego el señor Akibahara, tras ella Naraku.

Miroku va a recibirlo y su padre le dice: bien, muéstrame con quien te casaste.

Padre ella es Sango de Akibahara mi esposa, Sango él es mi padre el señor Naraku Akibahara-dice Miroku.

Sango está atónita, Naraku le toma una mano y la besa para decir: es todo un placer.

Sango está pasmada no creía lo que estaba viendo después de más11 años, allí estaba frente a ella su padrastro, el hombre que abusó de ella en tantas ocasiones cuando era una niña.

Naraku por su parte esta muy sorprendido de ver de nuevo a Sango ahora hecha una toda una mujer y muy hermosa.

Miroku los ve y les pregunta: ¿que les sucede?.

Nada-dice Naraku.

Mi amor yo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, si me disculpan me voy a recostar-dice Sango que se va a la habitación muy impactada pues no puede creer que Naraku sea el padre de Miroku.

**CONTINUARA...**

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Pili-Chan.

Espero que esto les haya sorprendido, ahora creo que es cuando todo se va a poner realmente interesante.

Please dejen reviews.


	4. FANTASIA O REALIDAD

  
Al fin me digne a subir capítulo perdón, ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero en esta ocasión se me arruino el disco duro de la PC, lo sé soy un desastre, además estoy en practicas para los desfiles y eso me tiene agotada, ya van a entregar notas y sé que me van a castigar, pero que remedio a estudiar.  
**Quiero advertir que este capitulo esta algo fuerte, y que luego de leerlo creo que más de alguien va a tener deseos de ahorcarme bien despacito, les ruego me disculpen.**

Saber que mi fic es bueno me motiva para seguir mejorando, así que voy a echarle ganas.

Pero olvidemos mis cosas y pasemos a los agradecimientos muchas gracias a: 

**Sango 683:** agradezco la felicitación y claro no todo es color de rosa, además cual seria el chiste de que se casó y vivió feliz por siempre, no lo hay, a mí me encanta complicar las cosas, espero no te moleste el curso que va a tomar este fic, fue un placer encontrarte en el messenger, ojalá podamos chatear pronto, claro si luego de leer el capítulo no queres matarme.

**IrIs-Ody:** gracias, que bien que te gusto el capitulo y si crees que estuvo emocionante espera los que vienen. Gracias por la observación sé que Kirara es una gata, pero ya que yo no soporto a los gatos y me dan alergia decidí cambiar un poco y la convertí en perra, espero no te moleste.

**Frani-Chan:** muchas gracias tu review me hizo sentirme algo así, como la mamá de los pollitos (importante), todas tus preguntas se van a contestar poco a poco, creo que en este capitulo ya hay varias respuestas, espero y te guste como complique esta situación.

**Pili-Chan:** como siempre muchas gracias por leerme, a mi también me gustaría conocerte más, pero creo que vos te vas a aburrir primero de mi, a veces puedo ser muy impertinente. Gracias a Ra y a todos los santos voy a dar yo cuando vos actualices. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y como ya te lo dije el review que vos me dejas es uno de los motivos por lo que no he tirado la toalla a pesar de que me ha pasado por la mente, espero sigas conmigo al final del capitulo, si luego de leerlo queres matarme créeme que te voy a comprender, suerte con los deportes(a mi no se me dan).

**Anapana111: **gracias por felicitarme, bueno aquí vas a saber que paso, y creo que vas a quedar pensando ¿qué pasara?. Mil gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra y te gustara.

**ArisaAri:** aqui esta el otro capitulo espero te guste.

**CAPITULO 4 **

**FANTASIA O REALIDAD**

Al concluir la cena Miroku va a dormir.

Sango ya se durmió así que él se cambia, se acuesta junto a ella de repente nota que Sango comienza a respirar de forma acelerada.

* * *

Flash back 

Se escuchan unos pasos por el pasillo, ella se cubre por completo con la sabana, se abre lentamente la puerta, él entra y la vuelve a cerrar sin hacer ruido se sienta en la cama y le acaricia las piernas.

La niña no hace mas que abrazar una almohada y llorar, Naraku le quita la sabana mientras le susurra: Sé que te estas haciendo la dormida, mientras le acaricia el rostro.

Sango lo ve y le dice con la voz casi ahogada por el llanto: por favor, déjame.

Eso si que no se va a poder muñeca- le dice Naraku desvistiéndose, acostándose sobre la pequeña, y abusando de ella, mientras Sango frunce el ceño a causa del dolor que eso le produce, odiaba que le hiciera eso, sentirlo dentro de ella además de ser doloroso le daba un asco tremendo.

Cuando él ya esta satisfecho se levanta, se viste y le dice: créeme con el tiempo vas a acabar disfrutándolo, y deja de llorar; luego de eso sale de la habitación.

_Fin de este flash back (me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo, discúlpenme si no es lo que se esperaban)._

Miroku está por despertarla cuando;

¡No!-grita ella que se levanta sudando y con los ojos llorosos.

Miroku bastante sorprendido le pregunta¿Qué te pasa?

Sango lo ve no dice nada y se pone a llorar.

Miroku la abraza pone la cabeza de Sango sobre su pecho y le dice: cálmate, mi amor solo fue un mal sueño, estoy aquí contigo, cálmate y le acaricia el cabello, luego de un buen rato Miroku consigue tranquilizarla un poco y se queda dormido pero ella no se vuelve a dormir hasta en la mañana que Miroku se levanta para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Al otro día ya entrada la mañana llega Naraku de visita.

Sango al verlo le dice: su hijo no está¿qué quiere?

Hablar contigo Sango, veo que te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa - dice Naraku con una mirada llena de lascivia.

Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, así que le agradecería mucho que se fuera de mi casa.

Que no tenemos de que hablar, vaya que tienes mala memoria, yo creo que si tenemos mucho de que hablar además, hueles muy bien- dice Naraku acercándose a ella.

No se acerque o le juro que no respondo.

¡Oh! Aún pones esa cara de miedo cuando me acerco a ti, es increíble creí que después de tantos años la habías olvidado-dice Naraku con ironía.

Nunca he olvidado lo que me hizo maldito cretino, por su culpa mi vida ha sido un infierno- dice Sango a punto de llorar.

Por favor no vayas a llorar, ya estas grandecita, quería saber si estabas enterada que tu madre murió hace poco más de un año, ya me voy pero me vas a ver muy seguido, porque tu marido es mi hijo y porque no voy a descansar hasta que seas mía.

* * *

Al salir de la casa Naraku le llama a su guardaespaldas y le dice: Bankotsu¿viste esa mujer, la quiero en mi cama y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para lograrlo.

Pero señor, esa joven es la esposa de su hijo ¿cómo me pide tal cosa?.

¿Ahora te la das de moralista¡a mujeres más difíciles me has conseguido¿qué tiene esta de especial?.

Nada señor, solo que yo no creo que eso sea correcto- protesta Bankotsu.

No te pagó por que me des tu opinión, te pagó para que cumplas mis órdenes,... ahora, responde¿las vas a cumplir, como siempre, o tengo que buscar alguien para tener a esa mujer?

No señor, yo voy a cumplir sus órdenes ¿qué quiere que haga?.

Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación,... secuéstrala,... drógala,... ¡ no sé! haz lo que mejor te parezca pero no la vayas a lastimar... mucho. Creo que deberías de comenzar vigilándola.

Si señor- responde Bankotsu que a partir de ese momento monta guardia frente a la casa.

* * *

Sango se va a la habitación y no sale en todo el día, cuando Miroku llega de trabajar Clara le dice: la señora no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día y no ha comido nada.

Miroku entra y le pregunta¿ qué tienes, porqué has estado encerrada?

No me he sentido bien, pero ya me siento mejor-dice Sango sin verlo a los ojos.

Miroku sabe que ella le está mintiendo, pero decide no presionarla para hablar.

Esa noche, Sango también se levanta gritando y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Miroku la ve y le dice: Sango mi amor, dime qué es lo que te atormenta de está manera.

Nada, tú no lo entenderías-dice ella levantándose.

¿ Adónde vas?- pregunta él.

A darme un baño.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ayame y Aome llegan a visitar a su amiga con quien habían quedado que el día anterior les iba ir a contar con lujo de detalles su luna de miel.

Vaya si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña tiene que ir a Mahoma, Sango ayer nos dejaste como tontas esperándote ¿porque no fuiste al depa?- pregunta Ayame.

Lo siento no me sentía bien- se excusa la castaña.

Se te nota ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta Aome.

Nada, tengo algo así como depresión, pero no es grave.

¿Depresión¿Quién puede tener depresión viviendo en esta casa, estando recién casada y con un hombre que te ama por sobre todas las cosas?- pregunta Ayame.

Tal vez es eso, no sé que hacer.

Sango a ti te ocurre algo grave, vamos sabes que somos como hermanas cuéntanoslo, desahógate- dice Aome abrazando a su amiga.

No me pasa nada, no me molesten, mejor les enseño algún vídeo del viaje- dice Sango que se levanta y va para el cuarto.

¿Qué se trae?- pregunta Ayame.

No sé, pero sea lo que sea la afecto mucho- dice Aome.

Se sientan a ver algunos videos y ambas consiguieron entretener a Sango toda la tarde; en mas de una ocasión ella estuvo a punto de decirles lo que le ocurría pero le falto el valor.

Al despedirse Aome la abraza y le dice: cuídate mucho, si quieres hablar con alguien recuerda que yo siempre voy a escucharte.

Gracias.

* * *

Cuando Miroku llega de trabajar, hace por besarla pero ella lo esquiva, luego cenan juntos pero sin intercambiar ni una palabra.

¿Hice algo para que te disgustaras conmigo?- pregunta él.

No, solo que no tengo ganas de hablar.

Sango¿qué tienes?

Porque todos creen que me pasa algo¡estoy bien, déjenme en paz!- grita ella que se levanta de la mesa y se va para el cuarto en compañía de Kirara.

* * *

Así pasa una semana con Sango despertándose a media noche gritando y llorando; Miroku consolándola y cuando su paciencia esta por agotarse, pues ha querido hablar con Sango pero ella no le dice nada así decide ir hablar con Ayame y Aome; al verlo Ayame le dice¡que cara! Se nota que gozan sus noches, de lejos se ve que no has dormido.

Es cierto, no he dormido, pero no por lo que tú crees sino porque Sango ha tenido pesadillas toda la semana.

¿Todos los días?-pregunta Aome.

Sí-dice él.

Eso es muy raro, si bien se levantaba frecuentemente desde que te conoció ya casi no se despertaba más de 1 vez a la semana-dice Ayame.

¿Qué opinas Aome?-pregunta Miroku.

Que Sango está recibiendo algún estimulo que la hace recordar "eso" a lo que ella le teme, voy a ir a hablar con ella.-dice Aome.

¿Voy, vamos querrás decir-dice Ayame.

Se los voy a agradecer mucho-dice Miroku.

Aome y Ayame fueron a hablar con Sango, pero ella había salido.

* * *

Al verla salir Bankotsu se va tras ella y le habla a Naraku.

Si que eres inoportuno Bankotsu ¿qué quieres?- pregunta Naraku.

Señor le llamo para decirle que hoy voy a cumplir el trabajo que me encomendó.

¿En serio? Excelente, manténme informado quiero verlo todo.

Si señor –responde él.

Sango que ya no resistía el tener que estar en su casa se fue de compras en su automóvil del año (un Mercedes Benz) al centro comercial, pues a decir verdad lo que ella quería era cambiar de ambiente así que se compró una granita de café y anda paseando por todo el lugar.- Mientras, sin que ella lo haya logrado advertir, Bankotsu no la ha perdido de vista ni un tan solo momento

Luego de poco más de 2 horas se aburre y decide ir a su depa, se va al estacionamiento cuando un tipo le dice: No te muevas.

Ella se estremece al sentir un metal frío en el cuello y sin voltearse le dice: quieres el auto esta bien, llévatelo, toma las llaves.

¡Cállate¿sabes que es lo que esta en tu cuello? No lo creo, es una pistola de 9mm, si jalo el gatillo tu cabeza volaría en pedazos y morirías, tu auto es una belleza pero quien te dijo que lo quiero.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Lo siento mucho guapa, pero yo solo cumplo órdenes; luego de eso le pone un pañuelo con cloroformo en el rostro y después de un rato de resistirse, ella se desmaya.

Bankotsu, se lleva a Sango cargada para subirla a una camioneta negra, donde le inyecta en sedante bastante fuerte y Naraku que va llegando le pregunta¿y bien Bankotsu?.

La verdad creí que iba a resistirse un poco más, me sorprende tiene mucho carácter aunque se atemorizo, no lo demostró- dice él.

Vaya eso si que me sorprende, entonces ya no tiene ese carácter débil que la caracterizaba de niña, es una lástima, quería verlo todo pero no pude salir antes de la oficina- dice Naraku subiéndose a la camioneta.

¿Que le pusiste Bankotsu?

El sedante que usted me dijo señor.

Muy bien, entonces llévanos a mi casa- le dice Naraku.

Llegan a la casa de Naraku; Bankotsu espera las órdenes de Naraku.

Vamos Bankotsu ya sabes lo que hago con estas mujeres, llévala a mi cuarto, yo subo enseguida- dice Naraku.

Si señor y se lleva a Sango a la habitación de Naraku.

Al rato llega Naraku, la acaricia, la besa, la desviste, la manosea, él también se desviste abre una gaveta de una de las mesas de noche saca un condón, voltea a ver a la joven y dice: esta ocasión es especial así que no te voy a usar , lo vuelve a colocar dentro de la gaveta; ya se sabe lo que le hizo.

Unas horas después Sango se despierta muy aturdida, y pregunta¿en dónde estoy?

En mi casa muñeca-dice Naraku vistiéndose muy tranquilamente.

¿Cómo¿ Qué diablos paso?-pregunta Sango al verse desnuda.

Tengo que decirte que te comportaste muy dócil, que disfrute mucho recordando los viejos tiempos, tienes el mejor cuerpo que haya visto y tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como hace más de 11 años - dice Naraku.

Sango se levanta, y le dice¡maldito bastardo! esto no se va a quedar así.

Que vas hacer ponerte a llorar como cuando eras una niña, si yo fuera tú no me esforzaría tanto, el sedante que te pusieron es muy fuerte, me sorprende que despertaras tan rápido -dice Naraku en tono burlesco.

Te odio, maldito desgraciado, pero esta me la vas a pagar- dice Sango que se viste aunque esta súper aturdida, toma un taxi para irse a su casa, y al llegar se encierra en el baño donde comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A:** ¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS S4NGOK41B4** (**MAYARA)!** lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo 4 te lo dedico a vos tomalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero te guste y si no pues hacemelo saber.

¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Se termino el capitulo y creo que deben tener ganas como de evaporarme, de verdad siento mucho si alguien se molesto por el contenido de este capitulo, me costo mucho escribirlo y más decidir si subirlo, espero que después de esto me sigan leyendo.

Ya saben si tienen alguna idea, crítica, pregunta, sugerencia, comentario, háganmela saber por medio de su review, y si no les gusto pues mándenme a dormir.

Gracias por su apoyo, espero y continúen conmigo en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide

JESZAS111


	5. TAL VEZ

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualice un poco más rápido(ya es un logro). **¡Crean en los milagros pase Matemáticas¡wow¡ incluso yo me sorprendí¡.**

Lo único que quiero es que lleguen las vacaciones para poder escribir todo el día, este capitulo no me dio mucha guerra, espero les guste, estoy muy satisfecha ya que el capitulo 4 consiguió mas reviews (tiene 7 lo normal es 5)que los anteriores, muchísimas gracias a todos los que han hecho esto posible:

**S4NGOK41B4:**

¡Hola, Mil gracias por los reviews, me alegro muchisimo que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, si Sango dirá la verdad te voy a dejar con la duda... todavía. Naraku yo también lo odio. ¡Bravo! Que excelente el capitulo 3 de Why; espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, nos leemos en el messenger, bye.

**Heleni:**

0.0 Sorprendida, vaya creo que logre la reacción que quería, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y te agradezco más lo de excelente, espero te agrade este capitulo ).

**Darth naraku:**

Gracias por el review, aquí esta la actualización, ojalá no te decepciones.

**Saki:**

Perdón, pero considere que allí era un buen lugar para dejarlo todo, gracias por el review, aquí esta la continuación a ver que te parece.

**Sango683:**

Que le va a pasar a Naraku no lo tengo decidido pero tiene que ser algo muy malo, en cuanto a Sango tampoco se que voy a hacer con ella, gracias por la felicitación y no hay de que agradecer por la dedicatoria, espero te guste como se va desarrollando el fic en este capitulo.

**Ana:**

n.n ¡hola¡wow! Me sorprendió que leyeras todos los capítulos anteriores, gracias por la felicitación y en cuanto tu idea muchas gracias, pero a veces hay verdades que pesan demasiado y tiene que haber un momento justo para decirlas, además, si ella dice la verdad ahora creo que se termina mi fic, voy a usar tu idea pero mas adelante, muchisimas gracias, chao.

**CAPITULO 5**

**TAL VEZ**

En el baño luego de llorar un buen rato Sango esta completamente confundida pues al verse en el espejo ve a una mujer de poco mas de 23 años, pero se sentía como una niñita de tal vez 11 años igual que la primera vez que eso le había pasado, lo único que ve en ese momento es a una mujer, que esta completamente destrozada.

Cuando Miroku llega Sango esta en la cama abrazando una almohada, pues acaba de salir del baño donde lloró hasta que se cansó y como esta embelesada en sus pensamientos decide no molestarla y come solo, luego de ver una película sube a la habitación se viste para dormir.

Sango, Sango me estas escuchando.

No obtiene ninguna repuesta de la joven así que se acuesta junto a ella a quien comienza a acariciarle las piernas, pero le dice: No me toques.

Pero ¿qué te pasa?.

¡Nada!- dice ella muy alterada.

Miroku insiste y comienza a besarle la espalda.

Sango se levanta muy alterada¡no entiendes, no me beses, no me toques, es más no te me acerques!.

Sango mi amor

¡Cierra la boca y déjame en paz!.

Miroku se va al otro extremo de la cama donde escucha a Sango sollozar un rato, de repente se levanta.

¿Adónde vas?

A otra habitación, no quiero dormir contigo.

Sango, por favor dime ¿qué es lo que te sucede, no eres ni la sombra de la mujer con la que me case.

Pues si no te gusta, lo siento así que mejor vete acostumbrando, no me pasa nada, solo que no te soporto, quiero estar sola, tengo mucho en que pensar- sale dando tremendo portazo.

* * *

En la mañana, mientras desayunan él le dice: tenemos que hablar, desde que volvimos del viaje has estado muy alterada, no se que te pase, sea lo que sea dímelo por que con lo que estas haciendo te estas lastimando tú y también a mí. Por lo que mas quieras dime que es lo que te sucede- toma una de las manos de Sango. 

Nada- dice ella apartando su mano de la de Miroku.

Sango.

Ya es tarde, por que no te vas a la oficina.

* * *

Miroku se va a trabajar y se encuentra con su padre que le pregunta¿cómo va tu matrimonio?. 

Mal, no sé que le sucede a Sango desde que volvimos ha estado muy alterada.- dice Miroku.

Alterada¿a que te refieres?

Esta esquiva, ausente, muy a la defensiva, llora por nada.

Hijo, yo no te lo quería decir a mí me parece que esa mujer no te ama, te va hacer sufrir mucho- dice Naraku.

Eso no es cierto Sango me ama- dice Miroku.

El tiempo me dará la razón, he conocido a varias como ella se casan por capricho, vuelven la vida de sus maridos un infierno luego les piden el divorcio les sacan todo lo que pueden y después se dedican a despilfarrar lo que obtienen- dice Naraku.

Te equivocas papá, ella no es ese tipo de mujer.

Piensa lo que se te de la gana al final yo tendré la razón.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Miroku va a la habitación, Sango que sale a recibirlo para decirle: a partir de hoy duermes en una habitación para huéspedes. 

¿Pero porqué?- pregunta Miroku.

Porque no te quiero cerca de mi, ya te lo dije no te soporto- dice Sango.

Para no comenzar a pelear Miroku acepta lo que ella dice pero está muy preocupado por Sango quien hace todo lo posible para no verlo, y cada vez que él intenta conversar ella lo evade.

**

* * *

Días después**... 

Luego de cientos de intentos inútiles para tratar de hablar sobre lo que ocurre Sango esta cada vez más esquiva y se ha vuelto casi imposible hablar con ella.

Una noche Miroku llega a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

¿Quién?- pregunta ella desde adentro.

Miroku.

¿Qué se te ofrece?

Hablar contigo unos minutos.

No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Mi amor hoy tengo una cena con un cliente muy importante y me encantaría que fueras conmigo.

Vete solo no se me antoja salir a ningún lado.

Sango le prometí que irías conmigo, él quiere conocer a mi esposa.

Pues aprende a no prometer cosas que no vas a poder cumplir, y menos si se trata de mí.

Sango, te lo suplico acompáñame.

Esta bien, espérame, bajo en unos minutos.

A los pocos minutos Sango baja en un vestido de noche muy elegante, y por supuesto un abrigo.

Estas preciosa.

Ya vamonos.

Como gustes- abre la puerta para que ella salga, llegan al auto y también le abre la puerta.

Durante todo el camino ella no dice nada, luego de unos 45 minutos llegan al restaurante, luego de entregar las llaves del auto a los del ballet parking, entran al lugar y se van a una mesa de esta un señor ya algo mayor.

Buenas noches señor Takashi le presento a mi esposa Sango Akibahara.

Un placer señora- y le besa la mano.

Sango trata de poner su mejor sonrisa pues no tenia ningún animo de asistir a aquella cena en la que hablaron de asuntos que para ella no tenían ninguna importancia.

A Miroku se le pasaron las copas y al regreso ella tuvo que conducir, al llegar a la casa lo lleva a su cuarto, lo deja en la cama le quita el saco, la corbata, los zapatos le da un beso en la frente y sale dejando al ojiazul medio dormido, después se va al a propio a tratar de dormir.

Luego de unos minutos Miroku se levanta y va al mini bar a seguir bebiendo, al rato esta completamente borracho así entra a la habitación de Sango que duerme(con pijama de 2 piezas: pants y camisa), él se acerca a la cama la contempla un rato, le quita la sabana y de pronto comienza a besarla, ella se despierta y le pregunta¿qué haces aquí?.

Nada- dice él acostándose sobre ella y besándole el cuello mientras le toca las piernas.

Miroku por favor, detente- dice ella sollozando.

Por que me voy a detener, eres mi esposa y tienes que cumplir con ciertas "labores"- dice Miroku que se quita la camisa y se desabrocha el pantalón, mientras rompe la camisa de la joven para dejar al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales comienza a tocar.

Sango rompe a llorar.

Miroku sigue tocándola y le lame el cuello dándole de vez en cuando alguna mordida.

Ella esta llorando muy descontrolada y le dice: si me amas como dices no me vas a ser pasar por esto de nuevo.

Miroku se detiene, se levanta, al observar la expresión de miedo en la cara de Sango se siente como el mayor de los canallas recoge su camisa y le dice: te amo, no quiero hacer nada que pueda lastimarte, discúlpame y sale de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación ella se levanta, le pone seguro a la puerta y va a ponerse otra camisa luego de eso regresa a la cama a tratar de calmarse, Sango lo ama y tener a Miroku lejos le duele en el alma, mucho más el no poder hacerlo con él, pero con la impresión que le hizo pasar una parte del concepto que tenia de él se desmorono, y en ese momento en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Naraku.

Miroku ama a Sango pero no entiende que lo trate así sin ninguna razón, además, la nueva secretaria está muy guapa y se han hecho muy amigos.

* * *

En la mañana Sango baja a desayunar con Miroku pero ella no toca el desayuno. 

¿Que tienes? Come algo el desayuno esta muy rico.

No quiero nada.

Discúlpame por lo que pasó ayer, te juró que nunca más se va a volver a repetir algo semejante.

Olvidémoslo por favor.

¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Si cada día estas más distante de mí, por favor dime que es lo que pasa.

Ya te dije que no pasa nada, cambiemos de tema por favor.

Esta bien, Sango, si no comes nada te vas a enfermar, me alegra mucho que vinieras a desayunar conmigo hace mucho no lo hacías, si no quieres nada al menos tómate el jugo.

A todo esto ella tiene una de sus manos tapándose la boca, de pronto corre la silla, se levanta y sube corriendo a su cuarto, entra directo al baño donde se vomita, Miroku que subió tras ella, espera que salga la abraza y le pregunta¿qué es lo que te pasa?

No sé, solo me dieron unas náuseas horribles- dice Sango.

Cálmate, no pasa nada- dice Miroku abrazándola.

Tienes razón, suéltame- dice ella de manera cortante.

Cuídate por favor y quédate tranquila– dice él que le besa la mejilla y se va a trabajar.

Al rato llegan Ayame y Aome para convencer a Sango de salir de compras, luego de insistir la convencen.

En el centro comercial Aome le pregunta¿qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Miroku?.

A que se debe la pregunta- dice Sango.

Pues se nota que su relación no está muy bien- dice Aome.

Miroku ya les fue con el chisme que lo mande a un cuarto de huéspedes- dice Sango con cara de fastidio.

¡Qué¡Qué lo mandaste al cuarto de huéspedes, pero ¿porqué?- dice Ayame.

Porque no resisto tenerlo cerca- dice Sango.

Sango ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Miroku para que lo trates así?- pregunta Aome.

Él nada, el problema soy yo- dice Sango.

¿Pero lo amas?- pregunta Ayame.

Si- responde Sango.

Entonces si lo amas, dile que es lo que te está atormentando para que salgan adelante, pero **juntos**- dice Aome haciendo énfasis en el juntos.

Voy a tratar de hablar con él- dice Sango.

Hazlo por que lo que estas haciendo le duele tanto a él como a ti- dice Ayame.

* * *

Miroku no ha podido dejar de pensar en lo que Sango le dijo: _si me amas como dices no me vas a ser pasar por esto de nuevo._ Eso lo tiene muy atormentado y ha decidido hablar con ella ya que no resiste la situación en la que están, así que le habla a Inuyasha para que vayan a comer y así desahogarse. 

Cuando se encuentran Inuyasha le dice: Te ves mal¿qué te pasa?

Es Sango y comienza a contarle todo, cuando termina Inuyasha le dice: su situación es muy complicada y para ser sincero no quisiera estar en tu lugar, pero lo que me dijiste no es todo¿qué le hiciste Miroku?.

Inuyasha soy un cretino, intente abusar de Sango.

¡Qué, estas loco¿por qué Miroku?

Bebí demasiado, pero debiste verla se veía tan mal.

* * *

Pues no sé que decirte, ahora si le doy la razón de no quererte cerca. 

Ayame y Aome almorzaron junto con Sango que no probó bocado, así que Ayame le pregunta¿qué te pasa porque no comiste nada? Siempre has sido muy quiquillosa con la comida pero no tanto¿estas haciendo alguna dieta?.

No, lo que pasa es que desde que me levante he tenido muchas náuseas.

Ayame y Aome se quedan viendo sin decir nada.

¿Qué están pensando?- pregunta Sango.

No, nada, mejor olvídalo- dice Ayame.

Van caminando y Aome le pregunta: Sango¿qué te pasa?.

Me siento, muy mareada- dice Sango quien se desmaya.

Al rato se despierta en una banca y Ayame le dice: que golpazo te diste ¿te sientes bien?.

Si, no fue nada- se incorpora.

Sango primero náuseas y ahora un desmayo, no será que estas embarazada- dice Ayame.

Embarazada, eso no pude ser.

Por que no, me imagino que en su luna de miel pasaron muchas noches de pasión, además, tú decías que querías tener hijos con Miroku lo antes posible.

Sango se queda callada.

En ese momento llega Aome que le dice: bueno ahora vamos al baño para salir de dudas; ya en el baño le da una prueba de embarazo a Sango.

Están locas, yo no puedo estar embarazada- replica la castaña.

No hemos dicho nada, además, es para descartarlo, entra ya- dice Ayame empujando, a la joven hacia el baño.

Luego de unos instantes de completo silencio de parte de las amigas; esta bien Ayame dime los colores– dice Sango.

Rosado: Sí, Azul: No.

Sango palidece, Aome le arrebata la prueba ve a Ayame y le dice¡Rosado, Sango va a ser mamá!.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: .**u este capitulo se lo dedico a mis primas Ileana e Ivonne (las quiero mucho par de locas).

**Please ayúdenme, voy a comenzar un nuevo fic y no puedo decidir quien va a ser la pareja de Sango, así que voy a dejar que ustedes mis lectores lo decidan, voy a preguntar en este y en el próximo capitulo.**

Bueno ahora creo que "Contra Viento y Marea" ha llegado a un punto en que puedo arruinarlo o arreglarlo todo, Please dejen review, con sus ideas, sugerencias, comentarios o lo que quieran, cuídense, se despide

JESZAS111


	6. PERDONA

¡Hola¿cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy aquí actualizando de nuevo, espero no les moleste la tardanza aunque a estas alturas creo que ya se acostumbraron.

Además ya vienen los exámenes finales, luego las vacaciones y junto con ellas viene un encierro de miedo, del cual voy a tratar de escapar como sea.

Quiero agradecer también a todas aquellas personas que leen y no dejan review y muy especialmente a las que si lo dejan 1000000 de gracias ya que sus reviews son lo que me dan el animo para seguir adelante y no olvidarme de esto(como le gustaría a varias personas que lo hiciera especialmente a una de mis amigas), ahora a los reviews:

**S4NGOK41B4: .** ¡hola! Como siempre muchísimas gracias por el review me motiva a seguir adelante en esta loquera, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, sinceramente me preocupaba tu opinión al respecto, lo del susto que le dio a Sango fue algo que surgió de la nada, discúlpame por dejarte picada, bye.

**Sango683: u.u** ¿cómo estas? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y con lo del casi abuso lo considere una gran idea, ahora es cuando todo se va a poner color de hormiga

ya que las cosas se van a complicar bastante, aunque tengo una duda ¿qué es dnv, nos estamos leyendo, arrivederchi.

**Heleni-Chan: **¡hola! Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo, mil gracias por tu review y el padre del bebé es algo voy a dejar para mas adelante, xao

**Sango132: . **¡hola Ana! Es un gusto enorme saber que seguís entre mis lectoras, soy muy indecisa así que please teneme paciencia. Gracias por el review y por creer que no lo voy a arruinar eso me anima para esforzarme al máximo, sayonara.

**CAPÍTULO 6**  
**PERDONA**

Sango está en shock; Ayame le dice: esto es excelente cuando se lo digas a Miroku se va a poner feliz.

Miroku- murmura Sango _la última noche de mi luna de miel me hice una prueba que dio resultado negativo, el bebé puede ser hijo de Miroku o de Naraku._

Sango, no te alegras- dice Aome.

¡No, no yo no quiero esta responsabilidad- dice Sango que sale muy alterada con Aome y Ayame tras ella.

¿Para donde vas estas muy alterada?- le pregunta Aome

A casa- dice Sango.

Ayame y Aome se quedaron completamente desconcertadas al ver la reacción de Sango al saber de su embarazo.

Creí que al dar positivo se iba alegrar y resulto lo contrario- dice Ayame.

Tal vez la noticia la tomo por sorpresa- dice Aome.

Pues no sé, pero a mí no me gusto para nada como lo tomo, creo que deberíamos de hablar con Miroku- dice Ayame.

Tienes razón- dice Aome que saca el celular y le marca a Miroku.

**

* * *

¡Aló!**

**Miroku, soy yo Aome.**

**¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**Mira, es Sango me preocupa creo que deberías de ir a hablar con ella.**

**Entonces somos 2 a los que nos preocupa.**

**Escúchame bien, vete a tu casa y habla con ella.**

**¿Por?**

**No sé, solo tengo un mal presentimiento.**

**Ok, Aome despreocúpate, solo termino de firmar unos papeles y me voy.**

**Hasta luego.**

* * *

¿Qué te pasa, porque no le dijiste lo del embarazo- reclama Ayame.

Eso es algo que se lo tiene que decir Sango, no tú, ni yo, solo Sango- dice Aome.

Como gustes, pero como vi a Sango no me extrañaría que no sé lo fuera a decir- dice Ayame.

* * *

Cuando llega a la casa Sango se encierra en su cuarto, donde comienza a aventar todas las cosas y desea morirse no puede creer que este embarazada, lo que más la tortura es no saber quien es el padre del bebé.

¿Señora esta bien?- pregunta Clara la escucharla rompiendo cosas.

¡Déjenme en paz!- grita la castaña, que entre otras cosas avienta una lámpara contra el espejo que se hace pedazos, durante un rato sigue aventando y rompiendo cosas pero de repente su atención se centra en los trozos del espejo, se queda indecisa un momento recoge un pedazo, lo observa luego se ve las muñecas y sin pensarlo se clava el trozo de espejo en la muñeca izquierda donde se hace un corte horizontal y del cual comienza a salir mucha sangre, se contempla unos instantes y después repite la misma operación en la otra muñeca, se tira a la cama esperando morirse y terminar de una vez con todo.

Miroku que le hizo caso a Aome salió temprano de la oficina para ir a hablar con Sango y al llegar Clara le dice: señor, la señora vino hace un rato muy alterada estuvo rompiendo cosas, desde hace un rato todo está tranquilo y ya no se escucha nada.

Miroku sube corriendo las escaleras y golpea la puerta 2 veces gritando¡Sango, abre la puerta, pero como no obtiene respuesta derriba la puerta a patadas; al entrar Sango está en la cama inconsciente, y en un charco de sangre.

¡Clara muévete, Pásame una toalla o algo.

Si señor y le da un par de toallas; que Miroku coloca en las muñecas de la joven le hace un torniquete y llama a emergencias pidiendo una ambulancia que llega a los pocos minutos, llega la ambulancia- unos paramédicos la colocan en una camilla y luego la trasladan al hospital.

* * *

En la sala de espera Miroku todavía no puede creer que lo que este viviendo sea realidad y no una pesadilla así que le llama a Inuyasha: **eres tú.**

**Miroku ¿qué tienes?- **dice Inuyasha al escuchar a Miroku con la voz entrecortada.

**Por favor puedes venir al hospital Kyoto.**

**Miroku, me estas asustando ¿qué pasó?.**

**Es Sango, ven necesito hablar contigo y le cuelga. **

Inuyasha le llama a Aome, que le cuenta todo a Ayame y al rato llegan todos juntos, al ver a Miroku, Inuyasha le pregunta¿qué fue lo que paso?

Sango intento matarse- dice Miroku a punto de llorar.

Ayame y Aome solo se quedan viendo bastante sorprendidas; es eso sale la doctora Kagura Seike que pregunta¿la familia de la señora Akibahara?.

Yo soy su esposo ¿cómo esta?- pregunta Miroku.

Bien ella perdió mucha sangre, si la hubiera traído un poco más tarde no hubiéramos podido hacer nada, ahora se encuentra delicada y el bebé aparentemente está bien- dice Kagura.

¡Bebé?- repite Miroku.

Sí, acaso usted no lo sabia- dice la doctora.

No- dice Miroku muy conmocionado.

Siento que se haya enterado de esta manera, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda- dice Kagura.

Inuyasha esta muy sorprendido, Miroku está muy trastornado y al ver a Ayame y Aome les pregunta¿por qué ustedes no se sorprenden con lo del embarazo?.

Nosotras ya lo sabíamos- dice Aome.

¿Desde cuando?- pregunta él.

Desde hoy en la tarde- dice Ayame.

Aome ¿cuándo me llamaste ya lo sabían?

Sí Miroku.

Entonces Sango sabía que estaba embarazada, y aun así intento semejante estupidez.

Cálmate- le dice Inuyasha.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Esa mujer debe estar loca para hacer algo como lo que intento hacer!.

Pero afortunadamente no hay nada que lamentar, cuando despierte habla con ella y aclaren su situación, no sé que es lo que esta pasando pero te aseguro que Sango esta sufriendo muchísimo- dice Aome.

Esta bien- dice Miroku que se sienta sumamente alterado.

Luego de un rato

Si quiere señor Akibahara puede pasar a ver a su esposa- dice la doctora Seike.

Esta bien- Miroku pasa a ver a Sango que esta sedada, se le acerca le acaricia el cabello y siente escalofríos al verla tan pálida, con ambas muñecas vendadas, con suero y con otros aparatos se queda contemplándola un rato y le dice: te amo como nunca creí que se pudiera amar a alguien, no entiendo el porque me haces esto, pero créeme me estas lastimando mucho, no te voy a perdonar el que te hayas querido matar y menos a mi hijo.

Papi- murmura la castaña.

No te imaginas como te amo- le besa la frente.

Miroku sale de la habitación, afuera están todos esperando.

* * *

Y bien dinós¿cómo esta Sango?- pregunta Aome.

Sigue dormida por los sedantes, pero si quieren pasen a verla- dice Miroku que le llama a su padre.

**Miroku, por favor dime ¿qué se te ofrece? Ya viste la hora es tardísimo.**

**Papá necesito hablar contigo.**

**Espero que sea importante, pero ¿qué te pasa?- **al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Miroku.

**A mi nada, fue Sango.**

**Y que fue lo que hizo tu "mujercita" que te tiene así.**

**Intento suicidarse.**

**¡Es terrible! y¿dónde estas, Salgo enseguida.**

**En el hospital de Kyoto.**

**Está bien llego dentro de un rato.**

Cuando Naraku llega la verdad es que esta algo emocionado pues piensa que Si Sango intento algo así es por que seguramente el bebé es hijo suyo.

¿Cómo esta tu esposa?

La están revisando.

Hijo ya te lo había dicho, esa mujer te está haciendo sufrir, y si ya intento suicidarse una vez lo va a intentar de nuevo.

Papá te llame para que me des ánimos, no para que me digas que ella va intentar otra vez algo así.

Por supuesto, disculpa, pero esa mujer no te conviene, déjala ahora que todavía estas a tiempo, esa mujer no esta bien, además seguro le preocupa mucho perder su figura, déjala mientras puedas y no ha convertido tu vida en un infierno.

¡Qué lindos consejos paternales, en vez de decirle que trate de arreglar su situación usted le dice: "**Déjala**"; Miroku por si no te acuerdas es hasta que la muerte los separe, yo creo que debes seguir el consejo de Aome- dice Inuyasha

No sé que hacer, déjenme solo tengo que pensar. 

Si Sango despierta y pregunta por ti que le decimos- dice Inuyasha.

No van a decirle nada por que yo me voy a quedar con ella toda la noche, agradezco que se preocupen por Sango pero el que tiene que estar aquí soy yo que soy su esposo.

Regreso mañana, trata de descansar hijo.

Sí papá.

¿Volvemos al cuarto?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Ok- dice Miroku.

* * *

En el cuarto Aome y Ayame no hacen mas que verse pues a ninguna de las 2 se les cruzo por la mente que Sango fuera a intentar semejante estupidez.

En eso se abre la puerta.

Ayame, Aome les agradezco que estén aquí ya pueden irse yo me quedó con Sango.

¿Estas seguro que vas a estar bien?- pregunta Aome.

Por supuesto vayan a descansar, cualquier cosa yo las llamo- dice el ojiazul.

Entonces nos vemos en la mañana- dice Inuyasha.

Por supuesto.

Todos salen de la habitación y Miroku toma una silla y se va a sentar al lado de la cama de Sango que sigue dormida y murmurando: Papi, Kohaku.

Esta bien que extrañes a tu padre y a tu hermano, pero no por eso me tienes que dejar solo, yo no podría vivir sin ti, eres la razón de mí existir- dice él llorando.

Sango abre los ojos lo ve y le dice: Miroku per... dona.

¿Por qué fuiste a cometer semejante locura?

Discul... pame, - y se vuelve a dormir.

Durante toda la noche Miroku velo el sueño de Sango que al despertarse esta algo confundida.

Al fin despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados- dice Inuyasha.

¿Dónde esta Miroku?- pregunta ella.

Acaba de bajar a tomarse un café, pero no se ha separado de tu lado ni un momento- dice Aome.

¿Quieres que baje a llamarlo?- pregunta Inuyasha.

No, es mas si pregunta por mí díganle que no he despertado.

Sango, lo que hiciste fue una locura- dice Aome.

Tienes razón, y se supone que a estas horas deberían estar en mi velorio y no cuidándome en un hospital.

No lo digas ni de broma- dice Inuyasha algo molesto.

Sango mi amor- dice Miroku, que va entrando.

Creo que ustedes 2 tienen demasiadas cosas de que hablar y como 4 son una multitud- dice Aome viendo a Inuyasha que comprende lo que le indican con la mirada y sale junto a ella.

Miroku, yo...

Mira esto lo vamos a hablar en la casa no aquí, porque no es el lugar ni el momento, en este instante verte despierta es la mayor alegría que podían darme.

Gracias- murmura ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JESZAS111! Este capítulo me lo dedico a mi misma. Sé que debe sonar egocentrista pero deseaba hacerlo, al fin tengo 18.** Hace un año me propuse varias cosas y hasta ahora las he logrado, la más importante he hecho amigas. Este año ha sido mejor que cualquier otro, ha sido un año muy especial.

**NOTA**: No he decidido quien va a ser el papá del bebé de Sango, tal vez Miroku, tal vez Naraku, voy a ver que me dicta mi maligna mente, gracias por apoyarme.

**Espero no se decepcionen del capitulo ya que nació en medio de una crisis existencial, voy a tratar que el próximo sea mejor, please dejen review y pórtense bien, por ahora, se despide**

JESZAS111 


	7. EL BESO DEL FINAL

Hola¿cómo han estado, espero que bien, yo disfrutando de mis vacaciones, luego de estudiar arduamente todo el año(**.u** ni yo me creo eso), bueno aquí les dejo la actualización de este fic que me tiene al borde de la locura, por que no he decidido que va a pasar luego, así que tal vez este sea el último capi que suba en una buena temporada, aunque si la musa inspiración me hace una visita pronto, prometo que voy a actualizarlo rápido, please ténganme paciencia, por que quiero que hacer algo excelente y no desilusionar a nadie.

Ahora a agradecer a todas aquellas personas que con sus reviews me motivan a seguir adelante:

**S4NGOK41B4: .** ¡hello, me alegra que te gustara el capi, y más que todo que no te esperaras lo que hizo Sango, gracias por la felicitación, y cuando Sango va a decir la verdad, pues... todavía no sé, gracias por el review y a ver que te parece este capi, xao.

**VeRiTA:** hola, XD, pues felicidades a vos también, me alegra que leas este fic, gracias por el review, cuídate, bye.

**Sakurita86:** ¡hola! respecto al bebé todavía no he decidido nada, es algo que me tiene pensando mucho, teneme paciencia, gracias por el review, sayonara.

**Dc. Jackal: **¿qué tal? respecto a tu idea, pues voy a pensarlo, porque no tengo nada decidido, y para decidir algo me toma mucho tiempo, por cierto note que te cambias te el nick, así que es un placer que sigas entre mis lectores, gracias, bye.

**Mari¡**hola, me alegra que no te decepcionara el capi, aquí va la actualización, espero te guste, gracias por la felicitación me causo mucha risa,(ya que en mi país porrón tiene 2 significados, 1. caldero y 2. gay, así que como te podrás imaginar de cualquiera de las 2 formas sonaba muy divertido) por cierto primero, Ana luego, sango132, ahora Mari¿por qué tantos cambios, bueno no importa, siempre es la misma persona, muchas gracias por leerme, cuídate, xao.

**Frani-Chan: n.n** ¡hola, chava a vos no sé no que decirte, tal vez gracias por los reviews, entiendo lo molesto de ir a un ciber, lo del chivo me causo mucha risa, muchísimas gracias por pensar que este fic es bueno, en cuanto a Sango tengo como 1000000 de posibilidades sobre que puede hacer y eso me tiene al borde de la locura, respecto al oxigeno pásame algo últimamente lo necesito con urgencia, imagino que te duele ver como hago sufrir al bello de Miroku, I'm sorry. Muchísimas gracias por todo y te voy a decir que casi lloro por lo del empate entre escritoras me sentí super halagada, te prometo que me voy a cuidar, pero vos hace lo mismo, bye (lee la N/A).

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL BESO DEL FINAL**

A los 2 días le dan de alta a Sango y al llegar a la casa Miroku le dice: a partir de hoy vuelvo a dormir contigo.

Sango no responde nada.

En la recamara Miroku le dice: Sango porque hiciste semejante barbaridad.

¡Por que yo no quiero tener este hijo!- esta bastante alterada.

Miroku la toma de los brazos, la pone contra el armario y muy enojado le dice¡escúchame bien, estas hablando de mi hijo, así que deja de comportarte de esta forma tan estúpida y reacciona de una vez!.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Sango en lo más profundo de su ser, así que baja la cabeza y le dice: casarme contigo fue el mayor error que pude haber cometido.

Miroku no le contesta nada la suelta y se acuestan a dormir cada uno deseando hablar para tratar de solucionar las cosas pero ninguno da el primer paso. En la mañana Miroku se levanta y al ver a Sango dormida se le acerca y le susurra: a pesar de todo, te amo.

Sango que estaba "durmiendo" al oír esas palabras, se levanta y le dice: Miroku tenemos que hablar.

Es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir en muchos días- dice Miroku.

Mira lo que hice... - dice ella.

En este momento no me interesa saber el porque lo hiciste, pero respóndeme una pregunta- dice él.

¿Cuál?

En eso suena el celular de Miroku y le dice: hoy en la noche conversamos con calma, cuídate y le da un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

En la tarde llega Naraku a hablar con Sango que está en la sala, al verlo le pregunta¿¡qué demonios quieres aquí?.

Naraku se le acerca, la arrincona contra una pared le pone las manos en las muñecas y le dice: que pálida estás, fue cierto que te quisiste matarte, no creí que fueras hacer algo como eso, no va contigo, y menos de esa forma- comienza a apretarlas, hasta que una expresión de dolor se dibuja en el rostro de la castaña, - por cierto si vuelves a intentar deshacerte de mi hijo... te mató - la suelta.

Sango lo ve de manera desafiante y le dice: entonces¡mátame ahora mismo bastardo!.

Naraku está muy molesto, pero en eso entra Koharu (otra sirvienta) diciendo: las señoritas Ayame y Aome.

Naraku la ve y le sonríe para decirle: esto no se ha terminado, sale topándose con Ayame y Aome.

Sango¿cómo estas?- pregunta Aome.

Sin comentarios, dime que hacen ustedes 2 aquí, no tendrían que estar haciendo otras cosas, más importantes que venir a jugar a las niñeras.

Ahora resulta que el hecho de que nos preocupamos por ti es un juego, muy bien, y de remate nos estas corriendo de tu casa- dice Ayame.

No lo tomen así, solo que no tengo ánimos para nada y quiero estar sola.

Para que, para intentar otra vez semejante estupidez, de no ser por que Miroku vino mas temprano de lo que acostumbra, tu ya no estarías con nosotros y quieres que no nos preocupemos y te dejemos sola, por favor Sango ¿que crees, que tenemos atol en las venas- reclama Aome.

Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no es necesario.

Claro que lo es, lo que hiciste no es de una persona que esta bien, Aome díselo- dice Ayame que se entretiene sobando a Kirara.

Ni se te ocurra tratar de sicoanalizarme.

Ni siquiera lo intentaría, eres mi amiga y no puedo darle terapias ni a amigos, ni a familiares, ya sabes los sentimientos me harían dar un diagnostico que quizá no sea el correcto, ya que podría minimizar o exagerar tus problemas.

Gracias.

Entonces ¿siempre quieres que nos vayamos?- dice Ayame que sube a Kirara al sillón.

Claro que no, quédense.

Durante todo el día Ayame y Aome estuvieron con Sango para ver si ella les decía porque había intentado matarse, pero ella no les dice nada, y cada vez que quisieron tocar el tema las ignoro.

En la noche que llega Miroku, Aome le dice: Sango se acaba de dormir.

¿Les dijo algo?- pregunta Miroku.

Nada- dice Ayame.

Si nos dijera que es lo que sueña, creo que podríamos ayudarla- dice Aome.

Tienes toda la razón, pero eso es algo que ha guardado solo para ella, gracias por venir a hacerle compañía.

No lo agradezcas, somos amigas y le tenemos mucho aprecio a Sango- dice Ayame.

¿Quieren quedarse a cenar?

No gracias Miroku, lo mejor es que tu estés al lado de Sango, además nosotras quedamos de ir al cine con los muchachos, gracias por la invitación, que descanses- dice Aome.

Él va a costarse a dormir junto a Sango y le acaricia el cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

En la mañana Miroku se va muy temprano a la oficina, para ir a desayunar con Serena (su secretaria) a quien le ha contado que su matrimonio no está en un buen momento, que su esposa está embarazada, y en cuanto a vida marital no hay nada.

Pero tu esposa si que es una mujer rara, mira que no hacer nada con un bombóm como tu.

Trato de entenderla Serena pero a veces me desespera, y más después de lo que hizo.

¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

No quiero hablar de eso, por favor cambiemos de tema.

Como quieras, pero primero desestresate- le masajea los hombros.

Serena por favor.

Relájate- continua con el masaje.

Sango hablar con Miroku aunque no esta muy segura que él vaya a creerle, va a buscarlo a su oficina, esta muy nerviosa, el elevador se detiene en el piso 11, sale y se dirige a la oficina ya que la secretaria no esta decide pasar sin anuciarse.

Mientras tanto Serena esta tocando el pecho de Miroku.

Serena por favor, deja las cosas como están, yo estoy casado, amo a Sango.

Dame una oportunidad y voy a hacer que te olvides de ella.

Por favor, sal de mi oficina.

Ella le pone los brazos en el cuello y lo besa, cuando de repente se abre la puerta.

¡Miroku eres un cretino!.

Al ver a Sango Miroku manda a volar a Serena y dice: Sango mi vida te lo pudo explicar todo.

¡Púdrete!- sale furiosa, tira la puerta y se va a su auto.

Miroku queda indeciso de salir tras ella.

¿Entonces, vas tras ella o terminamos lo que comencé?- pregunta Serena.

¡Déjame solo!- dice Miroku que se sienta a pensar como va a explicarle todo a Sango y hacer que ella le crea.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Sango va a su habitación y mete parte de su ropa en una maleta, escribe una carta para Miroku que deja sobre la almohada, se quita los anillos, allí se fija en al inscripción del anillo de compromiso se le escapan unas lágrimas y los pone sobre la carta.

Al verla salir Koharu le pregunta¿adónde va señora?.

Para mi casa, después mando por el resto de mis cosas- responde ella que va junto con Kirara y se regresa para el depa.

Al tocar el timbre Ayame estaba en el comedor estudiando se levanta va a abrir la puerta y al ver a Sango le pregunta¿qué haces aquí?

¿Sigue desocupado mi cuarto?- pregunta Sango con la voz algo quebrada.

Claro es tu cuarto, tu casa, nadie ha tocado nada¿qué tienes?- dice Ayame.

¿Quién es?- pregunta Aome.

Yo – responde Sango.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunta Aome al verla con la maleta y con Kirara.

Acabo de tomar una decisión muy importante, espero que ustedes me apoyen.

Te vamos a apoyar, por algo somos como tus hermanas- dice Ayame que soba a Kirara.

Ustedes 2 no son como mis hermanas, son mis hermanas- dice Sango a punto de llorar.

¿Qué decisión tomaste?- pregunta Aome.

Voy a dejar a Miroku- dice Sango soltándose a llorar.

¡Qué?- dicen Ayame y Aome al unísono.

Pero ¿por qué?- pregunta Ayame que la abraza para tratar de calmarla.

Porque él... esta engañándome con su secretaria- dice Sango que trata de calmarse.

¿Te engaña con esa golfa de quinta?- dice Ayame.

Si, la verdad me lo merezco por como lo he tratado- dice Sango vuelve a comenzar a llorar.

¡No, si él te amara como dice no te engañaría y menos con esa zorra- dice Ayame.

No nos precipitemos, todo debe tener una explicación- dice Aome que quedo muy impactada con la noticia.

Que explicación le darías si ves a tu marido besando y a otra mujer- dice Sango sollozando.

Que me engaña- responde Aome con desencanto.

¿Aún crees que tiene derecho a explicarse?- pregunta Ayame con ironía.

No voy a responder a tu pregunta - responde Aome.

* * *

Miroku vuelve a la casa y Koharu le dice: la señora salió de aquí con una maleta y dijo que luego mandaba por lo demás

Al escuchar eso Miroku sube a la habitación y sobre la almohada encuentra los anillos y la carta que dice:

_**Miroku:**_

_**Me ha dado cuenta que las cosas entre nosotros ya no van a funcionar, y mucho menos después de lo que vi hoy en tu oficina, te devuelvo estos anillos y junto con ellos tu libertad.**_

_**Deseo que encuentres una mujer que te ame sin ningún obstáculo, que sepa hacerte feliz como yo ni he sabido hacerlo, porque de verdad te lo mereces, por favor no me vuelvas a buscar, olvídame y sé feliz,**_

**_ Sango_**.

Al terminar de leer Miroku estruja la página, sale de la habitacion y le pregunta a Koharu¿adónde se fue Sango?.

Dijo que iba para su casa señor- responde ella.

* * *

Miroku sale y se va para el depa, le abre Ayame y al verla le pregunta¿dónde esta Sango?

Para que quieres saberlo- dice Ayame.

Yo sé que esta aquí, por favor Ayame, déjame pasar, necesito hablar con ella.

¿Para que? para contarle como se lo hacías a tu secretaria, desgraciado- dice Ayame muy molesta, mientras va a llamar a Sango, dejando a Miroku solo en la sala. Luego de unos minutos Sango sale de su recamara y al ver a Miroku en la sala le pregunta¿no leíste la carta?.

Sí, la leí- dice él.

Entonces¿qué haces aquí?.

En tu carta me deseas que encuentre a una mujer que me ame, pero yo no puedo buscarla porque te amo a ti, esa tipa me besó, te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella, tú eres la única mujer a la que amo -dice Miroku.

Si, claro y por ese amor que sientes por mí estabas besando y a esa ramera ¿verdad?- dice Sango en tono irónico.

No lo hice, ya te dije que ella me besó, se me estaba ofreciendo, las cosas se salieron de control, perdón.

Miroku, yo no te amo.

Eso no es cierto, dime cualquier cosa menos que no me amas, por que si hay algo de lo que tengo la completa seguridad es de que me amas.

Nunca te he amado, pero me alegra que hayas venido, así aprovecho y te pido el divorcio de una sola vez.

¿Divorcio?- pregunta Miroku muy conmocionado.

Si eso va a ser lo mejor para los dos- dice Sango.

No lo es, es lo mejor para ti que quieres tenerme lejos- dice Miroku acercándose a Sango a quien le dice: mírame a los ojos, dime que ya no sientes nada por mí, que te soy indiferente o que nunca me amaste y entonces voy a ser yo quien te devuelva tu libertad.

Al verlo a los ojos Sango no dice nada así que Miroku la besa muy apasionadamente y ella responde por unos segundos, luego se aleja de él y le dice: es la ultima vez que algo así va a suceder, este beso marca el final de lo nuestro, lo mejor es que te vayas.

Buena noches- dice él saliendo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A:** **CAPITULO DEDICADO A FRANI-CHAN**, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte, espero y no te decepcione.

0.0 Sé que puede parecer increíble pero lo que más me costo de este capitulo fue la carta me tomo 3 horas escribirla que loquera ¿no, jamas he sido buena redactando cartas

Bueno como dije arriba necesito inspiración con URGENCIA, cualquier pregunta, duda, sugerencia, o pedrada please háganmela saber por medio de su review, pórtense bien, se despide,

JESZAS111


	8. LUCHARÉ POR TU AMOR

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, para alegría de unos pocos, bueno no tengo nada que decir mas que este es el último capítulo que subiré en el 2005, espero poder seguir contando con sus reviews en este capítulo y en los que vengan después, **PLEASE APOYEN A "EN** **AUSENCIA DE TI",** ahora si, sin más que decir pasare a agradecer los reviews:

**VeRiTa-ChAn**: hola, todo lo contrario yo soy quien te agradece por el review, muchísimas gracias, me alegra te gustara como acabo el capítulo, espero no te decepciones de este, gracias por el consejo, cuídate.

**Minako324**: aquí esta la continuación, muchísimas gracias por la felicitación y decir que la carta quedo bien, respecto a Sango y Miroku veremos que sucede con ellos, gracias, bye.

**Sakurita86**: hola, no seas tan impaciente todo se va a saber a su debido tiempo, solo te pido un poquitín de paciencia, gracias por el review, xao.

**Ana !**: hello, **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!** ( lo sé bastante tarde, pero no lo sabia), mil gracias por el review, con lo de hacer sufrir a Sango, bueno es parte de la historia, con lo de suspense quede en la luna (como siempre), gracias a dios existen los diccionarios, espero disfrutes este capítulo, saludos.

**Frani-Chan**: hola! chava la verdad es que a vos nunca voy a saber como agradecerte, dedicarte el capítulo fue lo menos que podía hacer, gracias a todo lo que me dijiste en tus reviews es que ¡puf, me vino la inspiración y aunque fue difícil aquí esta el resultado, espero no te decepcione, y con tus preguntas me diste ideas para futuros capítulos, 100000 de gracias por todo, espero podamos conversar más a menudo, cuídate, bye. P.D. Odio a Shima.

**Leonardo**: gracias por el review y por tu idea me parece muy interesante, veré que puedo hacer al respecto, sayonara.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hola, bien primero que nada gracias por el review, y respecto a lo otro veré que hago con los capítulos, ya que no me quiero quedar sin mi amiga, me alegra te gustara el cap. Quiero agraderte muy especialmente el review para "En ausencia de ti", cuídate, see you later y yo también T.Q.M.

**Mari**: muchísimas gracias por el review, y por seguir entre mis lectoras, me alegra te guste mi fic, la sugerencia también te la agradezco y con el final todavía no decido nada, con lo otro, no te agregue a mi msn por que en el review no habia ninguna direccion de correo, apenas me la envies con gusto te agrego, bye.

**CAPITULO 8**

**LUCHARÉ POR TU AMOR **

Al otro día en la oficina

Miroku, guapo¿qué cara traes que te paso?

Sango quiere que nos separemos.

Pero eso es excelente, esa mujer no te conviene.

Mira Serena, gran parte de todo esto es tu culpa, así que quiero decirte, que lo mejor es que tú te vayas.

¿Me estas despidiendo?.

Si, Serena, no quiero tenerte cerca, no es conveniente.

Dices que no es conveniente por que me deseas o ¿me equivoco?

No te voy a negar que eres muy atractiva, pero como te dije estoy casado, amo a Sango y no la voy a engañar ni contigo, ni con ninguna otra¿entiendes Serena?.

Entonces me despides por que te atraigo, vamos Miroku, luego de lo que vi ayer te puedo asegurar que tu esposa no te va a perdonar, al menos no en una buena temporada, así que para que mientras ella se decide, por que no te diviertes conmigo- hace por besarlo.

¡Carajo, que parte de que no te quiero no entiendes¡Deja de rebajarte y vete!- la sujeta del brazo y la saca de la oficina, luego se va a tirar al sofá a tratar de pensar le llama a Inuyasha con el que quedan de conversar al salir del trabajo.

* * *

Por la tarde al salir de la oficina Miroku va a buscar a Inuyasha.

¿Qué pasó Miroku, tienes una cara?

No te lo platique ayer por que tuve un día de locos, mira conoces a Serena.

Claro es tu secretaria, es muy guapa- le da un sorbo a la taza con café.

Pues ayer, ella me beso.

¿Y estas tan atormentado solo por eso?

No me dejaste terminar, en lo que Serena me besó, Sango entro a mi oficina.

¡Qué!- escupe el café- Miroku como rayos... , maldición a eso le llamo mala suerte, entonces Sango lo vio todo.

Sí, e interpreto lo lógico, que la engaño, se fue de la casa para el depa y me pidió el divorcio diciéndome que no me amaba.

Es que no puede ser, mira que el divorcio me parece una medida extrema.

Tengo que reconquistarla, la amo.

Te entiendo, pero debes pensar que en estos momentos debe de estar muy herida, dale tiempo, para que se calme.

Tal vez tienes razón.

* * *

Sango por favor ya deja de llorar¿qué fue lo que te hizo o te dijo el idiota de Miroku para que estés así?- pregunta Ayame desde afuera.

No me hizo nada, por favor déjenme en paz- responde con la voz entrecortada.

En eso se abre la puerta, Aome al fin, mira tiene que hacer algo, Sango tiene todo el día encerrada y llorando habla con ella, que a mi no me hace caso para nada.

¿Qué te dijo Ayame?

Que no quiere ser molestada.

Entonces dejémosla, cuando se tranquilice va a hablar con nosotras si quiere hacerlo, se vino de su casa para estar más tranquila y no tenemos por que presionarla.

Como digas.

din, don . (es el sonido de los timbres o ¿no?).

No te muevas Ayame, yo abro.

Inuyasha mi amor- lo besa- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia, sin avisar- va a sentarse al sofá.

Por supuesto, pero me sorprende por que esa no es tu costumbre¿quieres cenar?.

No gracias, ya comí, dime, como esta Sango luego de lo del divorcio.

¿Qué divorcio?- preguntan Aome y Ayame al unísono.

Entonces no lo saben, ella no les ha platicado que ayer le pidió le divorcio a Miroku.

No puede ser, entonces ese es el motivo de su encierro- dice Aome.

Vaya que rápido corren las noticias, buenas noches Inuyasha, veo que eres muy "comunicativo", al menos ya me ahorraste decírselos yo misma- dice Sango que salió de su habitación.

Sango las cosas no pasaron como tu crees, deja que Miroku te explique.

No le voy a dar oportunidad de que se explique, y por favor no vuelvas a insistir en el tema.

Como gustes.

* * *

Luego de un par de días Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku llegan de visita.

Bueno Miroku, nos vamos¿te quedas?- pregunta Ayame.

Por supuesto, necesito hablar con mi esposa y nada mejor si estamos nosotros solos, gracias por no decirle que estoy aquí.

Bien entonces suerte, que con el carácter de Sango yo no me le volvía a acercar nunca- dice Kouga.

Ese eres tú, y no te metas en los asuntos de los demás "querido"- dice Ayame visiblemente molesta.

Todos se van y Miroku esta algo indeciso sobre si entrar a la habitación de Sango para tratar de conversar, abre la puerta y la encuentra sentada en la cama viendo hacia la ventana.

Aome por millonésima vez no entres a mi habitación sin avisar- esta muy pensativa.

Disculpa por no avisar, creo tenemos que hablar.

Miroku¿qué haces aquí, te dije que no quiero verte, por favor vete.

Estoy aquí por que no te creo, entiendo que estés molesta pero ya te explique que esa mujer y yo no tenemos nada que ver, además, estas esperando un hijo mío y quiero que crezca con sus padres¿no crees que eso es lo justo?- se acerca a ella.

Miroku yo... - le baja la mirada.

Sango te amo, por lo que más quieras perdóname, si fuera cierto que no me amas hazlo por nuestro hijo- la abraza.

Te amo- recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku y comienza a llorar, mientras él le acaricia el cabello y le dice: cálmate, ya paso, estoy contigo. Luego de un rato de estar abrazados ella lo besa muy apasionadamente.

Sango no es necesario.

Claro que lo es, Miroku te necesito- le besa el cuello, mientras lo recuesta en la cama.

Sango te amo- le pone las manos en la cintura.

No hables solo disfrutemos del momento- comienza a desabotonarle la camisa y a besarle el pecho.

Por la mañana Miroku esta contemplando a Sango que duerme a su lado, Te amo- le susurra, se levanta de la cama, se baña, se viste y cuando va a salir de la habitación Sango que acaba de despertar le dice: no creas que luego de lo que pasó anoche las cosas entre nosotros se solucionaron, así que no te hagas ilusiones, todavía quiero el divorcio.

Sango estas loca, ayer me dijiste que me necesitabas, me demostraste que me amabas y sigues empeñada en esa locura.

Miroku vete,... no me entiendes- siente un nudo en la garganta.

No te entiendo por que tú no me dices que es eso que te afecta tanto, adivino no soy, por mucho que te ame si no me dices lo que te pasa no puedo hacer nada, y nuestra relación se va a ir a pique.

¡Que te vayas!.

Como quieras- sale de la habitación dando tremendo portazo.

* * *

Luego de un rato, vaya al fin sales, dime¿qué tal la pasaste ayer?- pregunta Aome.

Soy una estúpida.

¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Ayame que esta terminando de servir la mesa.

Bueno pues ya saben que le pedí el divorcio a Miroku.

Si, lo sabemos y aunque no estamos de acuerdo con tu idea la respetamos- dice Aome mientras todas se sientan a desayunar.

Pues, ayer que nos quedamos solos...hicimos el amor.

¡Excelente¿Van a reconciliarse?- pregunta Ayame.

Por supuesto que no, esta mañana le dije que el divorcio sigue en pie.

Ahora si creo que estas media loca, te acuestas con él por que lo amas o ¿me equivoco, entonces¿porque madres sigues empeñada en semejante estupidez?- pregunta Ayame.

Por que es lo mejor para ambos.

Luego de un silencio bastante embarazoso, Sango que sabe que no va a poder resistir esa situación por mucho tiempo dice: decidí irme de viaje por un tiempo.

¡Estás loca¿te vas¿Adónde?- pregunta Ayame.

A mi casa.

Definitivamente estás loca, esta es tu casa- dice Ayame.

No, este es mi depa, creo que me va a ser bien ir a mi casa.

¿Te refieres a que vas a ir a visitar a tu madre?- pregunta Aome.

Ella murió, al menos eso me dijeron, pero creo que me va a ser muy bien volver un tiempo a mi casa- dice Sango.

Sango no te entiendo, ok Miroku es un cretino, pero es el padre de tu bebé, piensa bien las cosas y no actúes solo por impulso- dice Ayame.

¡Ayame cállate, y deja de estarme recordando que estoy embarazada, que eso me enferma.

Esta bien, no te alteres.

¿Sango estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta Aome.

Si, eso es lo que quiero.

Se lo vas a decir a Miroku- dice Aome.

No, y por favor no le digan nada al respecto, tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas y no quiero ningún tipo de presión.

Muy bien, si eso te hace feliz no se lo vamos a decir ¿verdad Ayame?

Ah, que, ok como quieras aunque yo pienso que es una pésima idea.

Gracias, voy a comenzar a hacer mi equipaje, me voy mañana temprano.

¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- pregunta Aome.

Se los agradecería mucho- responde la castaña.

* * *

Al otro día muy temprano por la mañana, Sango se regresa a su casa, dejando a una Ayame y Aome no muy convencidas de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Aome no estoy segura que esto sea una buena idea.

Yo tampoco, pero creo que Sango tiene que encontrarse a ella misma y eso es algo que tiene que hacer sola.

Deberíamos de decirlo a Miroku.

No, eso no va a ser conveniente.

Es que me preocupa que se haya ido sola y más después de la locura que intento.

Vamos a dejarla que enfrente las cosas, la escuchaste no quería que se lo dijéramos a Miroku y si se lo decimos es capaz de no volver a hablarnos nunca.

Esta bien, vamos a respetar su decisión, pero supongo que tú estas tan tranquila por que sabes donde va a estar o me equivoco.

La escuchaste, fue a su casa.

* * *

Despuesde un vuelo muy tranquilo, (unos 15 minutos, que cool tener dinero, en vez de viajar de una ciudad a otra en autobús se hace en avión) Sango llego a su destino y le da miedo volver a su casa.

Toma un taxi y se va a su casa, todo luce igual a excepción de la casa de la familia de Aome que esta pintada en otro color.

Toca el timbre y sale un señor que abre la puerta y le pregunta¿ a quien busca?

¡Myoga?- pregunta ella.

Si¿quién es usted?

A poco ya no te acuerdas de la niña que siempre arruinaba los rosales- dice ella sonriendo.

¿Niña Sango?

Si, y como ves ya no soy una niña.

La ayudo con las maletas- dice él que se lleva las maletas.

Al entrar Sango siente algo raro es como si en esa casa se hubiera parado el tiempo todo esta igual, lo primero que hace es ir a sentarse frente al piano, donde comienza a ejecutar una pieza.

En eso entra una señora que le dice: siempre se equivoca en la misma parte.

Tienes razón Kaede, nunca aprendí a ejecutarla correctamente- dice ella.

Mi niña, como ha crecido, la ultima vez que la vi fue el día que su madre la envió al internado.

Es cierto fue hace mas de 11 años, pero al menos abrázame- dice Sango.

Luego de un abrazo y unas cuantas lagrimas, la señora le dice: parece que el viaje no le hizo bien, esta algo pálida.

En mi estado es normal, tengo nauseas y me siento algo mareada.

¿Esta embarazada?

Sí.

¿Y donde esta su esposo?

Mi esposo es un hombre magnifico, pero he decidido dejarlo.

Comprendo¿cuánto se va a quedar?

No estoy segura, tal vez unas semanas, tal vez unos meses, haz que arreglen uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

Esta bien.

Mientras arreglan la habitación Sango sube a ver el que era su cuarto y le dan unos escalofríos al ver al final del pasillo la puerta del mismo, al abrir la puerta se queda sorprendida pues el mobiliario básico de la habitación sigue allí, además, esta muy limpia; al acercarse a la cama se echa a reír al ver sobre ella una vieja coneja de peluche con varios remiendos.

Desde atrás le dicen: ese era su juguete favorito.

Lo recuerdo "Nanny" fue uno de los regalos que me dio mi padre, creo que mi tercer o cuarto cumpleaños- dice ella sosteniendo al peluche.

Dime porque este cuarto esta igual, acaso todavía están esperando que regrese la niña que se fue de aquí, a quien su madre no la visito ni una sola vez, creo que enviarme e ese internado fue un alivio para ella, yo era un estorbo en su nueva relación, y es una de las cosas que mas le agradezco.

Detestabas a ese hombre ¿verdad?

Si¿es cierto que mi madre murió?.

Sí, niña.

No me llames niña me hace sentir incomoda, dime Sango y si no quieres pues señora, pero no niña, por favor.

Esta bien señora.

* * *

Días despuesMiroku consiguió que Aome le dijera donde esta Sango. La va a visitar, entro y se queda en la sala escuchándola ejecutar una pieza, al terminar ella se voltea para preguntarle¿qué haces aquí, deje la ciudad para tratar de estar en paz, para pensar bien las cosas y vienes a importunarme.

Sango necesito una explicación, un por qué de tu comportamiento, y no me digas que no me amas por que eso ni tu misma te lo crees.

Escúchame bien Miroku Akibahara, quiero el divorcio y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, me vas a dejar en paz, si vuelves ten por seguro que no vas a entrar, por favor, vete.

Realmente eso es lo que quieres.

Si, así que márchate- se le esta quebrando la voz.

Como quieras pero te juro que lucharé por tu amor, porque no concibo mi vida sin ti, no me voy a resignar a perderte así de fácil, cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo- le besa la mejilla y sale.

Al solo salir Miroku ella va a su habitación a llorar, le dolía hacerle eso y fingir que no lo amaba era cada vez más difícil de sostener, ya que cada vez que lo veía lo único que quería era abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero mientras no le dijera la verdad había decidido que no volvería con él.

Este episodio se repitió en varias ocasiones con el mismo resultado, Miroku queriendo reconquistarla y ella empeñada en el divorcio y cada vez mostrándose mas indiferente.

**CONTINUARA...?**

**N/A: T.T** este capitulo ha sido difícil, meterme en rollos sicológicos a veces me cansa demasiado, espero y les guste.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2006!**. **PLEASE APOYEN A "EN AUSENCIA DE** **TI".** Creo que ya no tengo que decir que cualquier sugerencia, critica, comentario o lo que se les ocurra háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews.

**n.n** Besos

**JESZAS111**


	9. DARIA

Hola, si, he vuelto luego de las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, continuo viva, (esas fechas me deprimen) bien, primero quiero decir que originalmente "Contra Viento y Marea" solo iba a tener 10 capítulos, pero este ya es el 9 y las cosas siguen hechas un desastre así que esto se va a extender unos capítulos mas, tengo que agradecer a aquellas personas que dejaron su review en el capitulo 8 y fueron: 

**Frani-Chan**¡hola, muchisimas gracias por el review, bien solo tengo algo que decirte y es: **¡FELICIDADES FRANI-CHAN!**, amiga que te la pases súper bien, me encanta leer tus reviews, gracias por leer mis loqueras, respecto a Shima si, pense que es una perra, T.T la odio, espero te guste el capitulo, cuídate mucho, bye. (lee las N/A).

**¿ein?**: hola, primero que nada quiero agradecerte el review, me alegra te gustara, segundo quiero decir que llamo mi atención el nombre que pusiste, se me hizo extraño, espero este capitulo te guste, cuídate, xao.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hello, gracias por seguir tan atentamente mis fics y dejarles review, te lo agradezco, respecto a reconquistar, ya veré, y con la verdad créeme que cuando se sepa, mas de alguien va a quedar O.O, espero te agrade este capitulo, cuídate amiga.

**MiDoRi**: hola! gracias por el review, primero que nada no hay por que disculparse, entiendo que los exámenes son primero y no era justo meterse en problemas por algo así, me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi fic, gracias por tus palabras, créeme me sirvieron de mucho, respecto a lo otro ya veré que rumbo le doy, cuídate y muchas gracias.

**CAPITULO 9**

**DARÍA**

Buenas tardes señor. Akibahara, que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí¿a quien busca?- pregunta Clara. A la señora de la casa¿se encuentra?.

El señor Miroku no se lo comentado, la señora se fue de la casa.

¿Se fue¿Adonde?- pregunta Naraku bastante sorprendido.

Primero a un departamento, pero al parecer ahora esta fuera de la ciudad.

Fuera de la ciudad, vaya, ahora si que estoy sorprendido, gracias por la información- sale y se va a la oficina de Miroku.

* * *

Papá¿qué haces aquí?.

Miroku, por que no me habías dicho que tu mujer te dejo.

¿Quién te dijo eso, además, no me dejo.

No te dejo y se fue de la casa¿vas a volver con ella?.

Por supuesto papá, yo la amo, además, esta esperando un hijo mío.

Un hijo no es excusa para aguantarla, le das una buena pensión y ambos rehacen su vida, no te parece que eso es más sensato.

Lo seria si ella ya no me amara, o si yo ya no la amara pero ese no es el caso, es un capricho.

No has pensado que tal vez quiere el divorcio, por que ese hijo no es tuyo- dice Naraku muy irónicamente.

Papá estas loco, y no quiero que hables de mi esposa como si ella fuera una cualquiera.

Te digo algo que es posible, tal vez te engaño con otro y por eso quiere el divorcio.

¡Ya fue suficiente, largo de mi oficina!- esta muy alterado.

* * *

Tiempo Después

Sango se regresa para el depa Aome y Ayame se sorprenden de ver a su amiga tan bien.

¿Qué te dieron en esa casa? Te ves tan diferente a cuando te fuiste, por cierto se te comienza a notar la pancita- dice Ayame poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de su amiga.

Que me dieron nada, Kaede una de las empleadas me mimaba en exceso y en cuanto a "esto", creo que es inevitable que se comience a notar.

"¿Esto?" Cómo lo dices así, sin ninguna emoción¿ya fuiste a consulta medica?- pregunta Aome.

Pues porque no siento emoción alguna, con respecto a tu pregunta si, ya fui a mi primera consulta, saben a veces me pregunto si lo que hago es justo, yo no quiero este hijo y no le deseo a nadie lo que yo viví con mi madre.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Ayame.

A que mi madre nunca me quiso y si no me crees pregúntaselo a Aome- dice Sango.

Mira, tal vez tu madre era algo dura o no sabia expresarce, pero que no te quisiera, sinceramente no lo creo- dice Ayame.

No me quería, siempre le estorbe, pero después de tantos años ya no me afecta.

Desde su regreso al depa Ayame y Aome le dicen a diario a Sango: toma las cosas con calma, piensa en tu hijo, que trate de arreglar las cosas con Miroku por que él la ama, que no sea tan impulsiva, pero nada surte efecto.

Sango no sabe que hacer pues ama a Miroku más que a su vida, pero no resiste tenerlo cerca y cada vez le atormenta mas el hecho de no poder sincerarse con él.

Por su Miroku parte anda deprimido por no poder conseguir de nuevo el amor y menos la confianza de Sango; Inuyasha le aconseja: no te rindas tarde o temprano ella te va a perdonar.

Su padre le dice: olvida a esa mujer, no vale la pena que estés sufriendo, además, hay muchas que son más hermosas que ella y se sentirían halagadas si tu les hicieras caso.

Pero conseguir otra mujer no seria nada difícil para Miroku el problema está en que él ama, extraña y necesita a Sango.

Sango ha estado muy tranquila en el depa, sus amigas la han hecho ilusionarse con la idea de ser mamá, aunque siempre con sus altos y bajos, hay días en los que se levanta feliz, y otros en los que no se levanta de la cama y se la pasa llorando.

* * *

Cierta noche llega Miroku con Inuyasha y están conversando en la sala de repente Miroku le dice: estas hermosa.

A que se debe tu comentario¿qué quieres?- pregunta Sango de manera cortante.

Invitarte a donde tú quieras- dice Miroku sin dejar de verla.

Deja de verme o es que tengo monos en la cara.

No para nada, si te contemplo es por que estas hermosa, además, lo de los monos me lo dijiste cuando nos acabábamos de conocer, dime aceptas mi invitación.

Te lo agradezco, tal vez otro día, hoy salimos a comprar muchas cosas y la verdad estoy muy cansada.

¿A comprar, Sango casi no me has dejado participar en nada, también es mi hijo, si no me quieres a tu lado al menos déjame que yo compre todo, además, todos van a salir, y no quiero que te quedes sola no me parece conveniente¿te molesta si me quedo para acompañarte?.

Claro que no, haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero si te quedas hazlo aquí- dice Sango señalándole el sofá y dejando Miroku solo, mientras se va para su habitación

Pues aunque Miroku va a buscarla todos los días ella casi nunca lo recibe, luego de un rato, él prende la televisión, después de recorrer todos los canales se aburre de estar solo y entra al cuarto de Sango que esta leyendo.

Al verlo ella le dice: te dije que si te querías quedar tenias que hacerlo en el sofá, explícame que haces en mi habitación.

Sango, por lo que más quieras, deja que me quede contigo esta noche- dice Miroku.

No puedo, lo siento, por favor, vete.

No te estoy pidiendo que pase algo, solo te pido, no, no te lo pido, te suplico que por favor me dejes dormir a tu lado- dice él sentándose en la cama.

Miroku yo...

Por favor, por nuestro hijo- la ve de una manera que la hace ruborizarce.

Esta bien puedes quedarte.

Te amo, te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- la abraza por atrás poniendo sus manos en el vientre de la castaña que al sentirlo tan cerca se muestra un poco estresada.

Cálmate y descansa mi amor- la acomoda junto a él y de repente siente un golpecito en la palma de su mano.

Sango eso fue...- dice él al sentir otra patada.

Fue la primera patadita del bebé, y si va a patearme así, no creo sobrevivir - dice ella sonriendo.

Te amo- le besa el vientre- Sango, te amo- acerca su rostro al de su esposa y se besan muy apasionadamente, luego de un rato ella se acomoda en los brazos de Miroku donde se duerme muy tranquila.

* * *

Después de eso Miroku ha conseguido volver a hablar con Sango. Aunque él le insiste para acompañarla a las consultas y a los ultrasonidos ella no lo deja, y eso lo tiene con la moral algo baja ya que él no cabe en sí mismo con la idea de ser papá.

Ayame y Aome están supera emocionadas con la idea de ser "tías", y junto con Sango ya compraron la cuna, algo de ropa en colores neutrales, shampoo, biberones, toallas húmedas, pañales, peluches, juguetes, y todo lo que se les ocurra o que vean para bebé y les guste, Inuyasha tambien ha comprado algunas cosas incluso, pero quien se ha encargado de decorar y hacer que todo quede precioso es Miroku, a quien que no se le pega el ambiente es a Kouga.

* * *

Una tarde Sango se quedo en el depa, tocan el timbre y al abrir la puerta¿qué rayos haces aquí, desgraciado?

Cálmate y déjame pasar- la hace a un lado y se sienta en el sofá, mientas ve el depa- linda decoración, aunque no me podría esperar de ti, Sango.

Naraku eres un cretino, después de todo lo que me has hecho y te apareces en mi casa como si nada, te exijo que te largues.

Sango preciosa, tu no estas en posición de exigir nada- se levanta y se acerca a ella- te ves muy hermosa embarazada, por cierto me sorprende ver como ha crecido mi hijo.

No es tu hijo- dice Sango con la voz entrecortada.

Lo es, eso lo sabes, por eso te duele tanto,- se voltea y se dirige a la puerta- casi lo olvido, venia a verte para decirte que no te quiero ver cerca de Miroku¿entiendes?- dice Naraku de manera altanera.

No eres mas que un maldito infeliz, te odio, y no pienso dejar a Miroku, es mas voy a hablar con él y le voy a decir la clase de basura que tiene como padre.

Hazlo, aunque no creo que tengas el valor suficiente sino ya se lo hubieras dicho, o ¿me equivoco?. Créeme, si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a alejar de él.

No te atreverías a hacerle nada Miroku es tu hijo.

Por que estás tan segura, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero sin importar sobre quien tenga que pasar, en este momento él tiene a lo único que yo quiero... tú, cuida a mi hijo- sale del depa.

Durante el resto del día Sango estuvo muy pensativa y llego a al conclusión que lo mejor sería hablar con Miroku para poner las cosas en orden de una vez, o al menos de una manera que ella estimara conveniente.

Así que por la noche cuando Miroku llego a ver a Sango la sintió algo rara, la invita a dar una vuelta por el parque, ya había oscurecido, la noche estaba preciosa, durante el paseo no se soltaron las manos, y a pesar de la insistencia de él para saber que sucedía ella no dice nada hasta que regresan al depa, mientras se están despidiendo Sango se el acerca le besa la mejilla y le dice: por favor, pasa, tengo hablar contigo.

En la sala están Inuyasha, Aome, Kouga y Ayame; luego de un momento Sango sale de su recamara con el pijama y les dice: ya que están todos aquí, tengo decirte algo muy importante:

Miroku te exijo, mi libertad, he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo y no te quiero más.

Sango no puedes hacerme esto, piensa en nuestro hijo.

Claro que puedo, yo no te amo, así que por favor deja de molestarme... y en cuanto al bebé no va a haber ningún problema si quieres verlo- se voltea.

Sango- dice él.

¿Sí?

Yo ya te encontré y no voy a dejarte ir, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre.

Quieres que te diga lo que es amar, amar es renunciar a todo sin importar el dolor que esto te produzca, anteponiendo el bienestar de la persona amada a todo aunque con eso se te deshaga el corazón, - se le está quebrando la voz - no entiendo¿por qué demonios si me amas no me das mi libertad¡porque te cuesta tanto trabajo entender que yo no te amo!.

Eso no es cierto.

¿Por qué me haces esto, acaso no lo entiendes¡quiero que me odies, que maldigas la hora en que me conociste, que entierres todo el amor que sientes por mí!.

Eso es imposible, te amo.

_Yo también te amo_- Vete de mi casa y de mi vida- dice Sango que termina de entrar a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Miroku?- pregunta Inuyasha.

Luchar por su amor, acaso tengo otra opción.

Si, mándala al diablo- dice Kouga.

Kouga, no seas así, y si no te piden tu opinión mejor mantén la boca cerrada porque calladito te ves más bonito- dice Ayame pellizcándolo

En la habitación luego de dar mil vueltas en la cama Sango al fin logro dormirse

_Flashback _

_Sango va a la sala para tratar de hablar con su madre, que nunca tiene un poco de tiempo para ella. _

_Mamá- dice la niña de cabellos castaños._

_Sango que no ves que muy estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo- esta hablando por teléfono._

_Mamá es muy importante._

_¡Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo¡Vete! ._

_¡Mamá, Naraku ha entrado a mi habitación es varias ocasiones y me ha tocado!._

_Su madre la ve, cuelga el teléfono y le dice: repite lo que dijiste._

_Naraku ha entrado a mi habitación en varias ocasiones, me ha tocado y..._

_Su madre se levanta se acerca a ella, le da una cachetada bastante fuerte y le dice: entiendo que no quieras a Naraku, pero a mí me consta que él te trata bien, incluso aguanta tus berrinches así que no quiero que sigas inventando esa clase de mentiras ¿entiendes Sango?._

_La niña contiene las lágrimas y le dice: me gustaría haber muerto junto con mi padre y mi hermano- sale de la sala._

_Fin del flash back._

De repente Sango se levanta muy agitada, bastante sudada, enciende la luz, y luego de mojarse la cara en el baño, va a la cocina por un vaso con leche, donde encuentra a Ayame, que le pregunta¿qué tienes?.

Un mal sueño de nuevo, buenas noches Ayame- regresa a su habitación se queda en su cama un rato pensando, en aquello la atormentaba increíblemente, - eras la única persona que podía haber hecho algo para que aquello no siguiera pasando, porque no me creíste mamá- unas lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FRANI- CHAN, este capitulo es tuyo, espero te guste, y sino pues mándame a volar.**

Ok, espero que el capitulo resulte de su agrado, y sino pues apedréenme, **PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**JESZAS111**


	10. SAIKAKU

Hola a todos, bien, aquí el capitulo 10, espero les guste y **les aviso que a partir de febrero** **no estoy muy segura del ritmo de actualización ya que regreso al colegio, aún así haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que seguir actualizando regularmente**, ahora pasare a agradecer a todas las personas que con su review me impulsan a seguir:

**Frani-Chan**: hola, espero luego de leer este capitulo no tengas deseos de despellejarme viva (aunque lo merezco), como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encanta recibirlo, ya que siempre me motivas a seguir, gracias por la paciencia, por estar allí en ese momento que tanto lo necesite y por ayudarme en todo( T.T sorry, ya me puse sentimental), cuídate, bye.

**MiDoRi**¿qué tal? Es un placer saber que seguís leyéndome, no hay por que agradecer soy yo quien te agradece mucho tu review, espero te agrade el capitulo, la paternidad del bebé pues... aun no la decido, y respecto a tu idea la tomare muy, muy en cuenta, gracias, xao.

**Leonardo**: hello, me alegra te gustara el capitulo ojalá y este también te guste, respecto a al madre de Sango solo diré: sin comentarios, gracias por tu review, sayonara.

: hola¡wow, este nombre si que es original, (aunque según tu correo te llamas Luis), gracias por el review, espero te guste la continuación, bye.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hola, gracias por seguir leyéndome me encanta leer tu review, niña masoca, pero yo no soy tan malvada, sos vos la que tenes internet así que soy yo la que espera encontrarte ya que hace mucho que no conversamos, por amor de dios conéctate, ahora si, cuídate y arrivederci.

**Aiko**: hello, bien primero que nada quiero agradecer tu review y todo lo que me dijiste, me alegra te gustara el fic, espero continúes leyéndolo y respecto a lo otro lo tendré en cuenta, gracias, good bye.

**-----:** me defenderé diciendo que no creo que mi fic sea deprimente, xao.

**CAPITULO 10**

**SAIKAKU**

Tiempo después

A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Miroku no deja de ir a visitar a Sango ni un solo día, a veces lo recibe, a veces no, pero ella cada día esta mas atormentada por que desea estar junto a él, pero le preocupa, la amenaza de Naraku y el que no le puede decir la verdad, ya que imagina que va a suceder lo mismo que con su madre.

Con todo eso quedaron de salir a cenar

"Ding, dong" .

El timbre, yo abro –dice Ayame.

Miroku pasa, Sango no tarda en salir.

Dime Ayame¿cómo ves a Sango?

Como la veo, la veo bien, últimamente ha estado algo muy sensible pero es por su embarazo, y no tienes idea de lo quisquillosa que se ha vuelto con la comida.

Así que crees que soy quisquillosa- dice Sango que va saliendo de su habitación.

Sinceramente siempre lo has sido, lo siento, aunque últimamente estas imposible, pero intento comprenderte- dice Ayame que mejor sale.

Sango, mi vida, estas divina¿adonde quieres que vayamos?- le besa la mejilla.

Pues usted tampoco se queda atrás señor Akibahara, te ves guapísimo, - está sonrojada- me encantaría ir al restaurante donde me propusiste matrimonio, si mal no recuerdo allí cocinan muy bien.

Me parece una idea excelente, vamonos- le ofrece el brazo, y ella lo acepta gustosa.

* * *

Al llegar

¿Y ya sabes que va a ser?- pregunta Miroku.

No, no he querido saberlo, creo que es más emocionante estar en suspenso, con que nazca saludable esta bien.

Me gustaría que fuera una niño- le toma las manos.

Como todos los hombres, desean que su primer hijo sea un varón- dice Sango.

Mi amor, no es eso, además, es mi hijo y ya lo quiero mucho- se acerca a Sango y la besa, mientras le pone la mano en el vientre, se aleja de ella y muy emocionado le dice:

se movió.

Sango sonríe - a pesar de que lo hace con mucha frecuencia, tú siempre actúas como si fuera la primera vez, deja allí tu mano y seguro vuelve a moverse pronto.

Oye, tampoco seas así, tú eres quien siente sus pataditas todo el tiempo no yo, así que cada vez que lo siento moverse me emociona mucho.

En ese momento entra Naraku al restaurante, al verlos, se acerca a la mesa y luego de saludar pregunta¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?.

Si papá, siéntate- dice Miroku.

Miroku, no me siento bien me quiero ir al depa, por favor vámonos- en tono casi suplicante.

Está bien, déjame pedir la cuenta- dice Miroku que observo la reacción de Sango.

Te espero afuera.

Si me disculpas olvide algo en mi auto, se levanta y sale tras la castaña, a quien sujeta del brazo, la obliga a voltearse y le dice: hablo algún idioma que no entiendas, te dije que no te quería cerca de Miroku.

Verflucht unecht¡Déjame en paz!.

Escúchame bien Sango, si no te alejas de Miroku, te juro que voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno.

¿Mas, eso ya no es posible, desgraciado.

Créeme que es lo.

De pronto llega Miroku que al ver a su padre sujetando a su esposa le pregunta¿qué esta pasando?.

Nada hijo, no te alteres solo le decía a tu esposa que se ve muy hermosa embarazada- para disimular vuelve a entrar al restaurante.

Durante el camino de regreso Sango va muy pensativa y Miroku le pregunta¿aun quieres seguir con lo del divorcio?.

No sé, no estoy segura.

Este "no sé" es la mayor esperanza que me has dado desde que no vives conmigo, y es mucho mejor que "si estoy segura que lo quiero".

¿De verdad?

Por supuesto me alegra mucho que hoy tu contestación fuera diferente.

Al llegar al depa Sango le dice: Miroku, por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

Claro que si, como gustes

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana Miroku sale del cuarto de Sango y Ayame que va entrando le dice¡Bravo, se reconciliaron!

Ayame no hagas escándalo.

Lo siento, supongo que anoche estuvieron "muy ocupados".

Si estuvimos ocupados o no eso no es tu asunto, sabes que te aprecio mucho Ayame pero no me gusta que se metan en mi vida- dice Sango que va saliendo de la habitación.

Discúlpame, tienes razón a veces puedo ser impertinente, mejor me voy y los dejo solos

No tú te quedas, quien se va soy yo.

En la noche él fue a visitar a Sango a quien le dice: por lo que más quieras vuelve a la casa conmigo.

No puedo, Miroku por favor, perdóname.

¿Por qué, no tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo y saber que todavía puedo reconquistarte, hace que valga- dice Miroku tomándole las manos.

Es que en esa casa no me siento tranquila, además, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y cuando lo sepas... – comienza a sollozar.

Mi amor, cálmate, eso le hace daño a nuestro hijo- la abraza- déjame venir a visitarte todas las veces que yo quiera, cuando estés lista podemos hablar de eso tan importante que quieres decirme¿te parece? – levanta el rostro de Sango, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, él la ve con una mirada llena de deseo, de pasión, de amor, de ternura.

¿Por qué me ves de esa manera?- deja de sollozar al sentir que se le acelera el corazón.

Por que mirarte y no tenerte me está volviendo loco- se acerca dándole un suave beso en los labios, luego de eso se quedan abrazados, y un rato después él se va.

Ayame que estaba viendo y escuchando todo le dice¡ay, Sango, deberías de mostrarte más cariñosa con él, Miroku te ama, eso se le nota a kilómetros, además, yo creo que seria un padre ejemplar.

Lo sé Ayame, pero mientras no le pueda contar la verdad no puedo, ni pienso volver con él.

* * *

Cierto día ella tiene cita con el médico Takeda para realizarce un ultrasonido en a pesar de que lo pensó mucho no quiso llamarle a Miroku, pero si llevo el vídeo y se fue acompañada por Aome y Ayame.

Por la noche que llega Miroku, Sango le platica todo y él le dice: me lo hubieras dicho yo hubiera estado feliz de acompañarte, y ver a nuestro hijo.

¿Por qué dices nuestro hijo? con tanta seguridad –pregunta Sango- mientras le da el vídeo.

Porque estoy completamente seguro que va a ser un niño.

50 y 50 recuérdalo. ¿Miroku en este tiempo has estado con alguna mujer?- ya que desea cambiar de tema.

No, con ninguna.

¿Y tu secretaria?- pone una expresión de molestia.

Te refieres a Serena, la despedí al día siguiente que te fuiste y ahora tengo por secretaria a una señora, bastante desesperante- sonríe.

Ella lo ve como si quisiera saber lo que él esta pensando.

En ese momento Miroku le toma la mano izquierda, le pone de nuevo los anillos y le dice: estos son tuyos, por favor no te los vuelvas a quitar- comienzan a besarse muy apasionadamente.

Miroku, discúlpame, soy una estúpida, te amo, no podría vivir sin ti- comienza a llorar.

Sango, no llores, yo también te amo, más de lo que puedes imaginarte, ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar, que te parece si mejor me acompañas a ver el vídeo de nuestro hijo.

Esta bien

* * *

Días después de eso mientras esta conversando con sus amigas Sango tiene una contracción y sus amigas la llevan al hospital, Ayame le habla a Miroku y le dice: **_deja lo que estés haciendo y vente para el hospital Kyoto que tu hijo esta por nacer._**

Miroku que esta en una junta muy importante les dice a los socios: señores mi hijo está por nacer, si me disculpan me voy.

Cuando Miroku llega al hospital Sango tiene muy poca dilatación y contracciones muy irregulares, en eso entra el doctor Takeda y le pregunta a Sango¿quieres intentarlo normalmente o prefieres una cesárea?.

Miroku y Sango se quedan viendo y ella responde: prefiero intentarlo normalmente, sin epidural, pero estoy muy preocupada ya que solo tengo 32 semanas.

Cálmate, es algo prematuro, pero no creo que existan complicaciones y si te arrepientes con respecto a la epidural solo tocas el botón¿entiendes?

Claro.

A todo esto son más o menos las 8:30 a.m. y en la noche cerca de las 10:00pm llegan Inuyasha, Kouga y también Naraku que le pregunta a Ayame¿Ya nació?.

Aún no- dice Ayame.

Al rato entra el doctor Takeda y dice: pásenla a la sala de partos, Miroku se va con ella luego de varios intentos de pujar Sango esta muy sudada y dice: ya no aguanto más.

Miroku le dice tomándole una mano: un intento más mi amor

Miroku, si es niña quiero que se llame Taihei.

Se va a llamar como tú quieras mi amor, pero por favor no hagas esto¿sí?.

Escúchame, tu bebé se atoro en tu hueso pélvico tendré que utilizar los fórceps ¿Lista?- pregunta el médico.

Sí

Muy bien ahora puja, mientras ella puja él le mete los fórceps.

Sango siente que se muere, y le dice¡por lo que más quiera, háganme la cesárea ya no lo resisto!.

Cálmate, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, en la próxima contracción tendremos a tu bebé, así que resiste.

Miroku, si es niño quiero que se llame Saikaku.

Si mi amor, lo que tú quieras- le besa una mano.

Muy bien, aquí viene, solo un intento más, puja- dice el doctor.

Sango puja de nuevo con la poca energía que le quedaba, y queda inconsciente, mientras uno de los médicos atiende al bebé que nació muy azulado ya que no puede respirar.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Miroku que no escucha el llanto del bebé.

El niño no esta respirando lo llevaremos a la unidad de terapia intensiva neonatales y lo pondremos en un respirador- dice un médico.

Miroku comienza a llorar, en ese momento Sango que recupera la consciencia le pregunta¿cómo esta mi hijo?.

Doctor Takeda, tenemos una hemorragia muy seria- dice una de las enfermeras.

Saquen al señor de aquí- dice señalando a Miroku.

Sacan a Miroku, que se va para la sala de espera completamente destrozado.

Miroku¿ya nació, por dios que cara ¿qué tienes?- pregunta Aome.

Si ya nació, fue un niño.

Excelente- dice Naraku con una sonrisa.

¡Felicidades Miroku!- dice Inuyasha.

¡Tengo un sobrino!- dice Ayame.

Pero las cosas se complicaron¿verdad, Miroku¿qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta Aome.

Mi hijo no puede respirar por si mismo y lo llevaron a terapia intensiva, y Sango no sé como esta, me sacaron porque tuvo una hemorragia- con la palma de la mano se limpia unas lagrimas.

Miroku cálmate, veras que todo va a salir bien- dice Ayame.

Eso espero.

Un rato despues.

Doctor Takeda dígame¿cómo están mi esposa y mi hijo?

Señor Akibahara seré muy sincero con usted, ella perdió muchísima sangre a causa de un desgarre que sufrió en el útero, esta sumamente delicada, respecto a su hijo, él tiene síndrome de estrés respiratorio y sus pulmones no han madurado correctamente, lo siento mucho.

Miroku desea que la tierra se abra bajo sus pies, se deja caer en una silla y comienza a llorar como un niño al que le quitaron su juguete favorito.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

Doctor Takeda¿puedo pasar a ver a mi hijo?.

Claro que si, señor Akibahara, vaya con la enfermera ella lo va a llevar a conocer a su hijo.

Gracias- se va con la enfermera. En la unidad de cuidados intensivos, siente un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hija.

Hola Saikaku- observa al niño, intentando contener unas lagrimas.

¿Saikaku?- pregunta una enfermera.

Si, Saikaku, así se llama.

* * *

Han pasado 2 días en los que Miroku no se ha movido del hospital, Sango aun no ha recuperado la consciencia, y él no se aleja de ella más que para ir a ver a su hijo.

Por la tarde, luego de regresar de darse un baño, él esta en la habitación de su esposa que al fin reacciona.

Sango mi amor- la besa.

Miroku, dime ¿qué fue una niña o un niño?.

Un niño.

Entonces se cumplió tu deseo¿cómo esta mi hijo?.

Mi amor, no sé como decírtelo.

Decirme ¿qué?.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: **espero le agrade este capitulo, sé que esta bien chafa pero prometo que el siguiente lo compensara (je, je, je risa nerviosa).

Verflucht unecht, es aléman y significa: maldito bastardo.

PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS PEDRADAS, TOMATAZOS, SUGERENCIAS, INQUIETUDES, O LO QUE QUIERAN.

Pórtense... como quieran, se despide,

JESZAS111


	11. SE ACABA

Hello, sip, he vuelto y con un capítulo al que considero muy, muy bueno, pues que diré que regrese a clases y que pediré paciencia ya que este año tengo varias metas académicas que de ellas depende hacer realidad o no uno de mis más grandes sueños, así que no sé cada cuanto actualizare.

Pero mejor me dejo de tanta cosa y voy a agradecer a todas aquellas personas que con sus valiosas opiniones me dan ganas para seguir y son:

**Luis**: hola, bien me alegra lo que pensaste del capítulo anterior, aunque creo que luego de este a quien vas a querer que le den un balazo es a mí, XD con Naraku pues lo que sucederá es algo que aún no decido, agradezco muchisimo tu review, cuídate, bye.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hello, pues a vos amiga que te digo, ya sé, conéctate seguido, gracias por tu review, y que quien vive hablando de suicidios soy yo XD, con Saikaku pues... y con Naraku pues... igual sorry pero aun no tengo nada concreto y con todo lo que tendré que hacer en el cole pues... por favor cuando acabes con el capítulo respira profundo, tómalo con calma, cuídate, mucho sayonara.

**Aiko**: hola, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, créeme me hiciste sentir muy bien, te agradezco el que sigas leyéndome, con lo de la obstetricia una amiga me ayudo mucho, espero este capitulo te agrade, Naraku recibirá su merecido coming soon, bye.

**Frani**: hola, a vos creo que ya te lo dije todo, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de que ya que no podes dejar la critica me la mandas a mi correo, gracias eso significa mucho para mí, te pediré que penses en algo bonito para que cuando termines el capitulo se te olviden las ganas que creo que tendrás de freírme en aceite XD, por Sango no te preocupes ya que si podrá tener más hijos, y Naraku pues... te dejare con la duda, cuídate mucho, xao.

**Heleni**: hello, me alegra muchisimo que te gustara el capitulo, sobre el hijo de Sango pues aquí veras que sucede con él, respecto a Naraku, yo también lo detesto, gracias por tu review, good bye.

**MiDoRi**: hola, créeme que lamento mucho incomodarte con la personalidad de Sango pero, creo que es resultado de todos los traumas sufridos durante su niñez, sorry, sobre la paternidad del niño pues... te dejare con la duda, gracias por seguir leyéndome y dejando tu opinión, cuídate, sayonara.

**CAPITULO 11 **

**SE ACABA**

**Se acaba lo que a gritos fue un eterno amor**

**Como se acabó la primavera en el desierto,**

**Se murió de pena la ilusión y la alegría,**

**Vino el desamor un día entre lo dos.**

¡Decirme qué, Miroku¿cómo está mi hijo?

Sango, nuestro hijo tiene serios problemas respiratorios, está en un respirador.

"Es mi culpa, si no hubiera intentado suicidarme...", murmura, mientras unas lágrimas le nublan la vista.

Mi amor, no es tu culpa, no digas esas cosas; simplemente es algo que sucedió y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.- Cálmate, además, es solo cuestión de tiempo, los médicos dicen que luego de unas semanas, Saikaku va poder estar con nosotros.- La abraza.

¿Saikaku?- se separa de Miroku y lo observa.

Sí, tú me dijiste que si era un niño querías llamarle Saikaku, por eso lleva ese nombre¿hay algún problema al respecto?.

No, por supuesto que no.- Miroku te amo, y necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante.

Yo también te amo mi vida, aunque en este momento creo más conveniente que descanses, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso que siempre hemos pospuesto¿te parece?.

Muy bien, pero quiero ver a mi hijo.

Iré a decirle al doctor que ya despertaste y quieres ver a nuestro hijo.

Miroku¿cómo está Sango, ya despertó?- pregunta Aome, que va llegando junto con Ayame.

Sí, acaba de hacerlo, pasen a verla.

Ambas pasan a ver a Sango, quien - al ver a Ayame con una cámara fotográfica- le dice¡si me tomas una sola fotografía así, te juro que cuando me recupere te mato!

Tranquila, no te alteres; Ayame: no la molestes, dice Aome.

Lo siento, oye flamante mamá ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta la ojiverde.

Algo adolorida.- Dime¿ustedes ya conocen a mi hijo?

Sí, es muy lindo- dice Aome.

En ese momento, llega Miroku con el doctor Takeda, quien luego de sacarlos a todos y revisar a la castaña, manda a una enfermera por una silla de ruedas.

Muy bien, señor Akibahara lleve a su esposa a conocer a su hijo.

Durante el camino a cuidados intensivos ninguno de los dos dice nada; al entrar a la unidad y ver a su hijo en el respirador, Sango comienza a sollozar.

Cálmate- dice Miroku, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

Hace un momento se quedó dormido, señora, dice una enfermera.

Es tan, tan pequeño. ¡qué lindo¡mira cuánto cabello castaño!. Y sus ojos ¿ qué color son?- pregunta Sango.

Se ven azules, pero sabes que pueden cambiarle- dice Miroku.

No le van a cambiar, hola Saikaku, soy tu mamá, dice mientras pone su dedo meñique en la mano del bebé quien se lo aprieta suavemente, haciendo que ella comience a llorar.

* * *

Semanas después...

Durante las semanas que Saikaku pasó en el hospital, Sango y Miroku fueron todos los días a ver a su hijo.- En algunas ocasiones van todos, excepto Naraku que se ha mantenido algo alejado de todo; por fin - luego de semanas que parecían eternas- a Saikaku le dan de alta en el hospital y los orgullosos papás están muy emocionados ya que al fin tendrán a su hijo con ellos.

Luego de salir del hospital.

Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos juntos; creo que lo mejor seria ir a nuestra casa- dice Miroku quien va conduciendo el auto.

Ni se te ocurra.- Ya lo hablamos, nos vas a llevar a mi departamento; ¿quieres ver a Saikaku? Hazlo, no te pondré ningún inconveniente; además, supuse que ya lo habías entendido, primero debemos hablar de algo muy serio.

Sango tú eres mi esposa y Saikaku mi hijo¿porqué te comportas de esta manera, no entiendo que puede ser tan importante para que no quieras estar conmigo; te lo suplico, vuelve.

Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo y respecto a lo que tenemos que hablar lo haremos pero no hoy.

Como quieras, te llevo a tu departamento y luego me regreso a la casa.- Hace un gesto de molestia.

Mi amor, no te enojes.- Pone una de sus manos sobre la de Miroku que va en la palanca de cambios.

No entiendo cómo pretendes que no me moleste.- Sango, te amo y te lo he demostrado; quiero estar contigo y con mi hijo¿qué es lo que no captas de eso, además ¿qué puede ser tan serio para que le hagas tanto drama? ya dímelo y terminemos de una vez con todo esto.

¡Suficiente, ya llegamos.- ¡Eres un tonto! cuando quieras hablar civilizadamente sabes dónde buscarme.- Abre - de mala gana- la puerta del auto, del asiento de pasajeros saca a Saikaku que viene en una sillita.

Mañana te vengo a buscar para que conversemos.

Como quieras- sube al depa muy enojada.

Sango¿qué pasó?- pregunta Ayame al verla entrar.

Discutí con Miroku.

Hola Saikaku¿quién es el niño más lindo, ven con tu tía- dice Aome mientras saca al niño de la sillita para cargarlo.

Y yo seguro estoy pintada¿verdad?- pregunta Sango.

Claro que no.- Veo que vienes que te lleva el demonio, así que adivinaré... ¡ te peleaste con Miroku!... espero hayas dormido lo suficiente en estas semanas porque a partir de hoy no creo que vuelvas a dormir una noche completa en mucho tiempo- dice Aome.

Y ¿para qué estamos las amigas? bueno, más que amigas nosotras somos las tías de Saikaku, así que con gusto ayudaremos a cuidarlo- dice Ayame.

Gracias.

* * *

En la casa de Miroku.

Miroku, ya cálmate- dice Inuyasha dándole un sorbo a su café.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme, te juro que Sango me tiene al borde de la locura, primero el intento de suicidio, luego se empeña con lo del divorcio, después se retracta y por último se regresa a su departamento junto con mi hijo.

Debe tener alguna razón que la haga actuar así, por que desde que la conozco siempre había sido muy sensata, de pronto comienza a comportarse raro y nadie sabe el porqué; habla con ella, si es necesario oblígala a que te diga qué es lo que la hace actuar así.

¿Sabes qué, tienes razón, eso es lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio, no tenía porqué darle tanto tiempo; mañana temprano hablaré con Sango para poner en claro nuestra situación de una vez por todas.

Excelente.

* * *

Al otro día muy temprano, en el depa, las 3 amigas están desayunando.

Oye Sango¿crees que Saikaku llore así todas las noches?- pregunta Ayame.

No lo sé, supongo que es cuestión de que se adapte.

Seguro que sí- dice Aome.

Por cierto nosotras dos tenemos planes para hoy¿vienes?- pregunta Ayame.

No, me quedo aquí, Miroku quedo en que vendría para que habláramos, y para serles sincera es una conversación que ha estado pendiente demasiado tiempo y ya es hora de dejar las cosas en orden.

Como gustes, bueno ya terminé, nos vemos en la noche, vamonos Aome.

Ok, espérame afuera- está recogiendo los platos.

Aome vete, yo me encargo de limpiar este desorden, salúdame a Inuyasha.

Gracias, te quiero- sale del depa.

Al poco rato la castaña termina de ordenar la cocina, baña a Saikaku, lo viste, le da de comer, luego de varios intentos frustrados consigue dormirlo, lo recuesta boca abajo en su cuna.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, entra al baño, se dá una reconfortante ducha y a los pocos minutos sale, con su esbelta figura envuelta en una pequeña toalla.- De pronto, todo su cuerpo se tensa y la sorpresa la hace quedarse como paralizada al contemplar la muy conocida figura que se encuentra junto a la cama.

¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo entraste?.

Sango lindura,... veo que a pesar de todo lo sucedido no has aprendido a cerrar las puertas, vaya que eres caso perdido, ...¿qué hago aquí?... pues vengo a ver a mi hijo- dice Naraku con una sonrisa burlona mientras carga al niño.

No es tu hijo, Saikaku es hijo de Miroku.

Eso es lo que tú te has hecho creer, pero no estas segura, dices que es el hijo de Miroku por que así te sientes bien, porque solo así puedes quererlo.

Como sea, quiero que dejes a Saikaku sobre mi cama y te largues de mi casa.

Pues no me da la gana de hacerte caso, y si me voy. ¡ él viene conmigo!

¡DÉJALO SOBRE MI CAMA AHORA MISMO!

Cálmate, si sigues gritando se va despertar y no creo que quieras eso ¿o sí?.

¿Por qué insistes en hacer de mi vida un infierno, maldito- se le comienza a quebrar la voz.

No me gusta que me hables en ese tono; ¿tu vida, un infierno¡ por favor no seas dramática, y no pongas esa cara, llorando no se arregla nada, si no me afectaba que pusieras esa expresión cuando eras niña¿porqué crees que ahora sí lo hará, Además, de no haber sido yo habría sido cualquier otro, no te parece- se le acerca.

Eso es cierto, pero con cualquier otro habría sido por que yo así lo quería y no porque me obligabas.

Sango, Sango, Sango,... no vas a cambiar nunca –le devuelve a Saikaku a quien Sango vuelve a poner en su cuna.

No tienes idea de cómo me gustas- se pega a ella.

Lárgate o te juro que comienzo a gritar.

No es la respuesta que quería escuchar.- De improviso, la avienta a la cama y la besa.

Justo en ese instante, se abre la puerta.

¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunta Miroku que observa a su padre encima de su esposa.

Miroku hijo, creí que Sango ya te lo había dicho todo¿por qué te sorprendes?- se levanta muy tranquilo.

¿DECIRME QUÉ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION DE INMEDIATO!.

Bien te lo diré de manera corta y obviaré lo que no te interese- dice Naraku.

¡HABLA!.

En ese momento comienza a llorar Saikaku que se despierta a causa del escándalo, mientras Sango va a sacarlo de la cuna para tratar de calmarlo.

Muy bien, Miroku, tú esposa y yo somos amantes y Saikaku es mi hijo.

¿QUÉ¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO¡NO TE CREO!.

Y ¿cómo explicas lo que viste al abrir esa puerta?... ella ha sido mía muchas más veces que tuya, creí que Sango ya te lo había dicho, me voy los dejo para que conversen a gusto- dice Naraku que sale cerrando la puerta.

Sango lo que dijo mi padre no es cierto, no te puedes haber acostado con él¿ o sí?.

Miroku yo... no sé como decírtelo- coloca a Saikaku en la cuna y trata de calmarse.

Entonces es cierto... te has acostado con mi padre y Saikaku es su hijo¡ SOY UN IMBECIL!.

Miroku... déjame explicarte- comienza a llorar.

Explicarme ¿qué, cómo te revolcabas con mi padre, cómo se reían de mí¡ no, no quiero escuchar nada! ahora soy yo quien te exige el divorcio.

Miroku por favor, por nuestro hijo, escúchame- le toma las manos.

Por favor ¿qué, además no es mi hijo, es tu hijo, no quiero volver a verte ni a ti ni al hijo de perra ese nunca más en el resto de mi vida; una vez me dijiste que querías que te odiara¿sabes que, lo conseguiste, te odio - la sujeta de los brazos.

Mide tus palabras, Miroku Akibahara.

VETE AL INFIERNO, DESGRACIADA.- sale dando tremendo portazo.

**CONTINUARA... **

**N/A:** Por cierto la canción es de David Bisbal e igual que el capítulo se llama "Se acaba."

Creo que luego de este capítulo lo único que Se acaba será mi vida (je, je, je, je risa nerviosa) correré a buscar un lugar seguro en donde esconderme. Espero y que este compense por el anterior. **Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que apoyaron a "En ausencia de ti" y comunicarles que ganó, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

PLEASE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

Pórtense... como quieran

JESZAS111


	12. MENTIRA

**Hola he regresado desde las profundidades del infierno, buajaja, bien dejare que lean pero primero agradeceré los reviews:**

**S4NGOK41B4**: Hello, antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo semejante locura, amigui, todo lo que te dije era en serio, Miri pues es así por que lo hirieron en su orgullo, haré algo por Saikaku lo mandare al infierno (**no, no es cierto es puro vive**), lo que si te pediré es mucha paciencia ya que con eso de que ahora iré los domingos al cole por el trabajo social, mi vida se complico un poco XD, con Naraku ya veras lo que tengo para él, gracias por la felicitación, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Ana**: Hola, es un placer recibir tu review, me alegra te gustara la historia, xao.

**Leonardo**: Hola, que te diré primero que Sango no dijo nada mas: que déjame explicarte, y yo creo que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, así que si bien no estoy de acuerdo con Miroku al menos entiendo su reacción, espero te guste este capitulo, y gracias por la dedicatoria del songfic, good bye.

**MiDoRi**: hello, que te diré, pues que soy una perra del mal que adora hacer sufrir a los personajes, con Sango te entiendo y tenés razón, Saikaku pues estará bien, sorry por hacerte pasar coraje pero mi tiempo cada vez es muy escaso por culpa del colegio, intentare actualizar más rápido, gracias por tu review me encanto, cuídate, nos estamos leyendo, sayonara.

**Anonimo**: hola, gracias por todo lo que pensas de mi historia, me alegra te gustara, sip Naraku es un desgraciado pero todo se paga XD, bye.

**Frani-chan**: hola, chica que te digo, lamento haberte traumado con el capítulo, espero este lo compense, el ritual para dormir a Saikaku creo que es el mismo que nos han hecho a todas XD, pobre Sango, pero creo que todo se resolverá, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate, mucho, hasta pronto.

**CAPITULO 12 **

**MENTIRA**

**Yo si creo que mal nos podría caer olvidarnos que aún este amor puede ser,**

**Mentira, que el amor se nos fue de la piel es mentira,**

**Que los besos no saben a miel es mentira, **

**Que mi cuerpo te enfría, que la magia termina me sabe a mentira,**

**Mentira, que lo bueno algún día se acaba es mentira, **

**Que el adiós es volver a nacer es mentira.**

Luego de salir del depa de la castaña, Miroku se va para su casa sumamente alterado, al solo llegar y luego de destrozar la sala, se va a encerrar a su estudio, de donde llama a Inuyasha.

**¡Hola!.**

**Inuyasha, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, disculpa si te interrumpo, pero ven a mi casa por favor.**

**¿Miroku, que tienes?.**

**Te lo platico después, te espero**- cierra la llamada.

* * *

Mi amor, discúlpame preciosa, pero me tengo que ir de inmediato- dice Inuyasha dándole un suave beso a Aome. 

Inuyasha¿qué sucedió?- pregunta Aome.

No lo sé, pero Miroku se escuchaba muy alterado, supongo que habrá tenido alguna discusión con Sango- _seguro la presiono demasiado_

Muy bien, entonces yo me voy al depa a ver que fue lo que ocurrió, nos vemos después.

* * *

Luego de un rato en la casa de Miroku. 

Clara ¿qué huracán pasó por aquí?- pregunta Inuyasha al ver el desastre en que quedó convertida la sala.

Ningún huracán, fue el señor Miroku, venia hecho un demonio, se encerró en el estudio, si yo fuera usted no me le acercaba.

Gracias por el consejo, al llegar al estudio, abre la puerta y ve a Miroku sentado en un sillón con la camisa desabotonada y una botella de tequila en una mano.

Hermano ¿qué tienes, tú nunca bebes- le quita la botella- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Sango que te puso así?.

A esa ramera ni me la nombres.

¿Ramera, Modera tu lenguaje es tu esposa.

Mi esposa, que bien, tienes razón ni siquiera puedo llamarla ramera, por que una mujer que te pone los cuernos con tu padre, no tiene calificativo y encima me hace creer que el bastardo ese es mi hijo.

¿QUÉ, Discúlpame Miroku, pero creo que no escuche bien, dijiste que Sango te es infiel con tu padre, y que Saikaku no es tu hijo. No seas imbécil¿quién te metió semejante ridiculez en la cabeza?.

Nadie, yo los vi... fui a buscarla a su departamento y al llegar encuentro a mi padre encima de ella que solo andaba una toalla.

Pero eso pudo ser cualquier cosa, eso no te dice nada, Miroku... Sango no es el tipo de mujer que te va a poner los cuernos y menos con tu padre, mira yo la conozco desde que viven en ese depa y te aseguro que en ese tiempo ella ni siquiera recibía a ningún hombre ¿de donde carajos iba a conocer a tu padre?. Es un invento.

Eso creía yo también pero al exigirles una explicación ella no dijo nada, se quedo callada. Y quien calla otorga Inuyasha.

Tal vez no te dijo nada, que sé yo... por miedo.

¿Miedo de qué, por favor, no dijo nada por que es una perra desgraciada.

Te pido que no hables así de ella, es mi amiga, así que contrólate, piensa las cosas con calma, Sango es incapaz de engañarte, ella te ama, dale una oportunidad de explicarse, por favor.

¡NO, que se vaya al infierno junto con su bastardo, yo de Sango no quiero volver a saber nada nunca más, le exigí el divorcio y apenas tenga los papeles la dejo en libertad de una buena vez.

* * *

En el depa 

Aome, creí que hoy ibas a estar todo el día con Inuyasha ¿qué se te olvido que regresaste?(ya que tenía por costumbre frecuente regresar para recoger algo olvidado)- pregunta Sango que está en la sala tocando el piano.

Nada, Miroku llamó a Inuyasha muy alterado¿qué fue lo que pasó?.

Ah... eso, lo que sucedió es que nuestra relación se acabó, que Miroku me odia y todo debido a mí estupidez- se le esta quebrando la voz, pero sigue ejecutando la pieza.

¿QUÉ, vamos nada puede ser tan grave, trata de resolver las cosas, él te ama y seguro lo que te dijo fue en un arranque de rabia, además tienen a Saikaku, por él intenten solucionar sus problemas.

No me escuchaste, me odia, y de nuestro hijo no quiere saber nada- comienza a sollozar y se aparta del piano para sentarse en el sofá.

Cálmate, dime con calma que lo altero tanto- se sienta junto a la castaña.

Cree que lo engañe.

Ese hombre, acaso es estúpido¿cómo puede pensar algo así, tú serías incapaz de engañarlo¿sabes qué, voy a ponerlo en su lugar ahora mismo- se levanta.

¡NO AOME, Tranquilízate, deja que yo resuelva mis cosas, si creo que puedo sincerarme con Miroku lo haré, sino entonces con todo el dolor del mundo dejare que nos divorciemos y que cada cual continúe con su vida.

¿Eres tonta o qué, Sango no importa lo que tengas que decirle ni cuanto te duela, sincérate con él si eso va a salvar tu matrimonio¡hazlo, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, es por que eres cobarde, ok vive así, pero hazlo por Saikaku.

Tienes razón, gracias voy a recostarme un rato.

* * *

Miroku así como estás no puedes salir a ningún lado¿adonde vas?. 

A olvidarme de Sango, voy a buscar una mujer que al menos por esta noche me ayude a dejar de pensar en ella- se dirige a la puerta.

No, no seas idiota, piénsalo, primero tienes que dejarla que se explique, por que si te vas a revolcar con quien sabe quien y luego resulta que todo fue un malentendido no vas a poder verla a los ojos nunca y el que le habría hecho un daño irreparable a su relación serias tú y no ella.- lo sujeta de los brazos.

Esta bien, me quedo aquí no por que esa perra se lo merezca, sino por que me siento fatal¡ya suéltame, me voy a mi habitación, gracias por venir Inuyasha- sube las escaleras.

Clara, si intenta salir llámame sin importar la hora- dice Inuyasha.

Muy bien joven.

Al salir de casa de Miroku a pesar de que ya esta muy avanzada la noche, Inuyasha se va para su casa a ducharse y luego de pensar mucho en el asunto sale hacia el depa para hablar con Aome a quien le cuenta todo.

Y bien mi amor¿qué opinas?- pregunta Inuyasha abrazándola.

Que esta historia no comenzó aquí, que para entender todo esto tendrías que volver muchos años atrás.

En ese momento sale Sango de su habitación muy sudada, va hacia el refrigerador a tomarse un vaso con agua.

¿Otro mal sueño?- pregunta Aome.

Ojalá fueran solo sueños, buenas noches- regresa a su habitación.

¿Qué crees que trato de decir con eso?- pregunta Inuyasha besando el cuello de Aome.

Dejémoslo ahí.

* * *

Al otro día por la mañana muy temprano. 

¿Quién?- pregunta Aome al escuchar que le tocan insistentemente la puerta de su habitación, mientras se cubre de nuevo con las sábanas.

Aome, disculpa que te moleste tan temprano, pero necesito que me hagas el gran favor de cuidar a Saikaku, tengo que salir.

¡Saikaku, claro que si, por que no lo dijiste antes- se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta cubriéndose únicamente con la sábana.

Bien te lo agradezco, aunque... creo que primero mejor te vistes.

Es cierto dame 10 minutos, me doy un duchazo rapídisimo y me cambio para cuidar al precioso.

Aome no grites- dice un muy adormilado Inuyasha.

De nuevo discúlpame, te dejo sola, me voy a la sala.

A los pocos minutos.

Muy bien estoy lista ¿dónde está Saikaku?

En mi habitación, casi no durmió anoche, se despertó cuando me levante gritando, hasta hace un rato conseguí dormirlo¿sabes donde está todo lo que necesita?

Sí, los biberones en el refri, los pañales en la primera gaveta del cambiador, los talcos, loción y todo lo que necesita para después de bañarlo esta sobre la cómoda celeste, igual que su ropa que la pusiste en las gavetas, aunque también tiene ropa en la segunda del cambiador, vete tranquila.

Muy bien, gracias, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular.

Que si, ya vete y arregla tu situación con Miroku.

Durante todo el camino Sango va pensando en una forma de poder decirle a Miroku todo lo que ha sucedido, al poco rato esta en la casa, y luego de que Clara le cuenta el desastre que había ocurrido el día anterior la castaña sube a la habitación de su esposo al que encuentra saliendo del baño.

¡VAYA!.¿tú, realmente me sorprendes, no tienes vergüenza, creí que todo había quedado muy claro, pero parece que no, dime ¿qué carajos haces aquí?. Esta ya no es tu casa ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!.

Tienes toda la razón, pero te imploro, no, no te lo imploro, te lo suplico, déjame explicarte como sucedieron las cosas- se le acerca y le sujeta las manos.

No me interesa escuchar como te le entregabas a mi padre, lárgate por favor, no me quiero ver en la necesidad de utilizar la fuerza para sacarte de mi casa- aparta sus manos muy molesto.

Lo siento mucho pero aunque no quieras vas a tener que escucharme, el que nuestro matrimonio se este yendo a pique es solo culpa mía y lo admito, por que desde que me propusiste casarme contigo debí haberte dicho toda la verdad, francamente no creí que algo así fuera a repercutir en mi vida nuevamente.

¡QUÉ! Desde antes de casarte conmigo salías con él, por favor, soy un imbécil y tú una cualquiera- la sujeta de los brazos y al ver que va dispuesta a suplicar decide mentirle para herirla un poco.

Exijo que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir- hace por soltarse.

¿El qué, el que eres una cualquiera, eso eres así que no te enojes, eres una ra-me-ra, con un bastardo, supongo que vienes por que quieres saber quien es mejor en la cama, normalmente me animaría a divertirme contigo, pero anoche estuve muy bien acompañado, estoy bastante cansado, vuelve después.

Muy bien si eso te hace feliz llámame como gustes, pero no digas nada de Saikaku ya que él no tiene ninguna culpa, tan poco me amas que me cambiaste tan rápido, tienes razón, no tengo como reclamarte por que no te he dicho la verdad, déjame explicarte por favor- comienza a sollozar.

Habla- la suelta y le da la espalda.

Como sabes mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años, eso me afecto muchísimo, mi madre nunca le perdono el hecho de que mi hermano fuera con él, se supone que quien tendría que haber ido con él era yo, así que ella se dedico a eventos sociales y a viajar- los sollozos aumentan.

¡CONMOVEDOR¿eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?- se lo dice con mucho sarcasmo.

No, lo que te diré es algo que tiene años atormentándome- tiene la mirada fija en el suelo mientras lucha por no comenzar a llorar a mares.

¿Qué es lo que te ha atormentado durante tanto tiempo, el que tu madre te ignorara como es tan común entre nuestra sociedad¡por favor!- la observa muy atentamente.

¡CÁLLATE Y ESCÚCHAME, mi madre se casó de nuevo cuando cumplí 10, ella estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, a mí me era indiferente, a pesar que él era muy atento, inclusive cariñoso conmigo, aquello me molestaba muchísimo- los sollozos le ahogan la voz.

¿Y?- pregunta Miroku que la nota muy alterada.

Y en uno de los viajes de mi madre... dormíamos en el segundo piso... era una noche horrible estaba cayendo una gran tormenta... – comienza a respirar muy acelerado- no podía dormir por que siempre les he tenido miedo... de repente se abrió la puerta... mi padrastro entra a mi habitación... se acerca a mi cama – varias lagrimas le ruedan por las mejillas-... comenzó a tocarme... y.. - Cae de rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sango, cálmate- se arrodilla junto a ella y a pesar que se muere por abrazarla y tranquilizarla su orgullo se lo impide, dime... ¿abuso de ti?.

Sí- responde la castaña con la voz casi apagada por el llanto.

Cálmate¿se repitió?.

Muchas veces y la primera vez que eso sucedió tenía poco más de 10 años- abraza a Miroku y luego de acomodarse en su pecho sigue llorando.

¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a alguien¿por qué lo dices hasta ahora?- responde al abrazo e intenta tranquilizarla mientras siente las lagrimas de la castaña mojarle el pecho mientras, cosas como si amas como dices no me vas a hacer pasar por esto de nuevo, y las ocasiones en ella lo había rechazado cobran sentido.

Porque a la única persona a la que se lo había dicho y que pudo hacer algo para que eso no siguiera pasando no me creyó- esta sumamente alterada.

¿Quién era esa persona?- la pega más a él.

Mi madre.

Lo siento muchísimo, ahora al fin entiendo que tus pesadillas en realidad eran recuerdos, pero aun así no comprendo en que cambia eso mi decisión, responde ¿quién era el desgraciado de tu padrastro?- la suelta y se levanta.

Él mismo maldito infeliz... que a una semana de haber regresado de nuestra luna de miel... le ordeno a uno de sus matones que me sedara... me llevo a su casa y me hizo suya todas las veces que se le dio la gana... para recordar los viejos tiempos- la expresión de su rostro cambia por completo.

¡QUÉ, explícate, un tipo te secuestro y te llevo a quien sabe donde, para que otro abusara de ti. Espera ¿por qué no me lo dijiste¿por qué me ocultaste algo así? ; estamos hablando de tu padrastro¿verdad?.

Sí, por eso lo del suicidio, cuando me entere de mi embarazo, pensar que podía ser hijo de ese hombre me causaba una repulsión terrible, el pensar que estuve con él me hace sentir usada, además, aunque te lo hubiera dicho no creo que me hubieras creído- comienza a sollozar de nuevo.

Por supuesto que te habría creído, te amo, ahora exijo que me digas¿quién demonios fue el maldito?.

El desgraciado de tu padre.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A**: **Mayara el capítuloes tuyo**.

Perdón, perdón, perdón 1 y 1000 veces perdón pero ya no pude hacer mas por el capítulo, supongo que esperaban algo mejor de la confesión pero hice este capítulo como mínimo10 veces y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer ya que para escribir un fic además de tiempo, se necesita empeño y corazón y yo no lo tengo, supongo que me lloveran tomatazos, pedradas, ladrillazos (los merezco). En esta ocasión utilice una canción que a mí en lo personal me encanta.

Please dejen reviews (aunque luego de este capítulo creo que más de alguien querrá matarme, aunque ya casi ni me quedan neuronas por culpa del cole XD tratare de esforzarme mas con el siguiente capítulo) T.T, cuídense, se despide,

JESZAS111


	13. LIEBE Y KATASTROPHE

Hola, ya deben de estar hasta la coronilla de que siempre le echo tierra al cole (aunque se lo merece) así que por esta vez no lo haré, y les diré que si me entregara de lleno estudiar escribiría hasta finales de noviembre que tengo vacaciones y yo moriría de decepción, así que por ustedes y por mí también le resto tiempo a otras actividades menos importantes. Mejor agradeceré sus reviews: 

**S4NGOK41B4**: hola amigui, wow, de nuevo la primera, si, no hay por que agradecer, oye y nunca, pero nunca digas que tu opinión no es importante, para mí lo es y mucho, con Sai pues la duda la seguirás teniendo aunque ya no por mucho tiempo, paciencia, cuídate, bye.

**Heleni-Chan**: hola, me alegra mucho te gustara el capitulo, aquí esta la actualización, espero la disfrutes, xao.

**SiReNa-cHan**: hello! wow que te digo, me sentí muy bien sabiendo que mi fic había producido ese efecto, me animo muchísimo para concentrarme en este capítulo, gracias por tus palabras, y sip Miri la ama demasiado, cuídate, bye.

**Frani-chan**: hola imoto! para mí también sufrir es alegría y saber que te pareció perfecto me quita un peso de encima, espero con ansias el capítulo de amor a través del tiempo, cuídate mucho y no sigas mis ejemplos XD, sayonara.

**Anitaaa!**: hola! gracias por los buenos deseos, me alegra te guste como va el fic, espero disfrutes la continuación, gracias por los reviews y calma créeme que actualizo lo más rápido que puedo así que te implorare por un poquito de paciencia XD, bye.

**MiDoRi**: hello! oye me hace sentir halagada saber que pensas terminar cvym, por cierto me encanto conversar con vos, espero podamos seguirnos conociendo, a Miroku le doy la razón aunque fue algo cruel y sip, como vos decís serían hermanastros (ya me complique), cuídate mucho, good bye.

**Hanna**: hola! me llega te gustara mi fic, pues las confesiones se me complican pero no como las cartas XD, gracias por el consejo, cuídate

**CAPITULO 13**

**LIEBE Y KATASTROPHE **

Por supuesto que te habría creído, te amo, ahora exijo que me digas¿quién demonios fue el maldito?.

El desgraciado de tu padre.

Ante aquella respuesta por parte de la castaña durante un buen rato reina un silencio sepulcral y lo único que se escucha es uno que otro sollozo.

Lo sabía, no me crees ¿verdad¿qué vas a hacer? ya sé, lo mismo que mi madre a quien cuando se lo conté me cacheteo- trata de calmarse.

No sé, créeme, si te creo, significaría que mi padre es un maldito desgraciado, y siempre he tenido muy buena imagen de él, por otro lado sino te creo te perderé para siempre, estoy en una encrucijada¿compréndeme?.

No tengo nada que comprender, entiendo que prefieras a tu padre que a mí, mándame los papeles del divorcio, te firmo lo que quieras, ahora si tienes deseos de que lo hablemos todo con calma, sabes donde buscarme, cuídate- le besa la mejilla, sale de la habitación sumamente alterada y sintiéndose morir.

Al salir Sango de la habitación mil ideas que dan dando vueltas en la cabeza de Miroku, que luego de unos segundos, intenta salir tras ella pero la inseguridad se lo impide.

* * *

Sango ¿qué pasó?- pregunta Ayame que coloca a Saikaku en su sillita. 

Le dije toda la verdad.

¿De qué hablas, primero cálmate, que vienes muy alterada, respira profundo y cuéntame de que verdad hablas.

Le dije lo de su padre, y no me creyó- intenta calmarse un poco.

Lo de que son amantes¡carajo ese hombre es estúpido, o ¿qué, cómo se atreve a dudar de ti¡es un cretino!.

Le doy la razón, yo amaba a mí padre y jamás habría creído algo así de él.

Pero tú eres su esposa, son cariños diferentes- dice Aome.

Respóndeme, tú me creerías si te dijera que tu padre es un desgraciado que abuso de una niña en muchas ocasiones, que le hizo lo mismo varios años después y que ella no sabe quien es el padre de su hijo, si el desgraciado ese o su esposo.

Sango lo que acabas de decir es algo que te sucedió a ti¿verdad?- pregunta la azabachada.

Ante la pregunta la castaña solo hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se deja caer al sillón.

Las dos amigas se quedan estupefactas y luego de unos segundos se sientan junto a ella y la abrazan.

Sango¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada, imagino que esto debe de haberte atormentado terriblemente- dice Ayame.

¿Para qué, si a las dos personas a las que se los he dicho me han dado la espalda- su voz refleja una gran tristeza.

Miroku te ama, y no es estúpido, a pesar que ahora se está comportando como tal tarde o temprano va a recapacitar y llegara a la conclusión de que lo que su padre le dijo es una mentira.

Eso espero Aome.

* * *

Inuyasha no tienes idea de lo confundido que estoy, lo que Sango me dijo realmente me impactó, pero no sé como tomarlo. 

Habla con tu padre, pon las cosas en claro, aunque para mí la versión de Sango es sumamente creíble, eso explica muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento, pero tu padre es tu padre, así que haz lo que consideres que es lo correcto.

Tienes razón y lo que considero correcto es pedirle una explicación a mi padre, nos vemos.

Pase joven – dice una secretaria.

Al entrar Miroku se queda en la antesala ya que se da cuenta que su padre tiene visitas y como la puerta esta entre abierta decide no molestar, al instante reconoce la otra voz como la del Sr. Sagara que es un gran inversionista y a la vez el mejor amigo de su padre ya que son iguales.

Naraku, pero ahora si me dejaste sorprendido ¿cómo le haces algo así a tu hijo?

Por que es un imbécil, además su mujer está como quieres, aunque es raro que me vea como el mismo temor que hace tantos años, después de todo fui yo quien la hizo mujer, eso solo demuestra que en cuanto a cama no es feliz y creo que luego de todo esto al fin se van a divorciar.

Ambos estallan en estrepitosas carcajadas, cuando de improviso se abre la puerta- hijo¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Naraku al verlo entrar a su oficina.

Nada o es que acaso ya no puedo pasar a saludarte "papá".

Siéntate, vamos a hablar.

¡NO QUIERO SENTARME¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO¿POR QUÉ NO LE CREÍ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!- le da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que hace que Naraku caiga al suelo pues le rompió la nariz.

¡Cálmate todo debe ser una equivocación, no tengo idea de que me hablas!- se levanta algo atontado a causa del golpe.

¡VETE AL INFIERNO, te detesto, entre tú y yo no hay nada de que hablar, no quiero te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ni a mi esposa y mucho menos a mi hijo por que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ellos, te mato.

No lo haré ya que Saikaku bien podría ser mi hijo- dice Naraku.

¡NO LO ES!- patea una mesa - ya estás advertido- sale muy alterado y se va para su casa.

Vaya que malcriado te salió el muchacho, lo peor de todo es que se acabo el teatro y perdiste a tu conquista- le dice Sagara en tono de burla.

No estés tan seguro.

* * *

Por la mañana, al levantarse, luego de amamantar a Saikaku y sacarle los gases, la castaña sale a desayunar vistiendo únicamente una bata de seda, para quedar sumamente sorprendida al ver en la sala tres arreglos florales preciosos. 

¡Que lindos¿ a quién se los enviaron?- les pregunta a sus amigas.

A ti- dice Ayame con una sonrisa de picardía.

¿A mí?- se sonroja intensamente.

Sí, por lo visto Miroku ya recapacito en lo que le dijiste, cada una trae una tarjeta diferente¡vamos, ábrelas para saber que escribió!- dice Aome muy emocionada.

Ok, toma la tarjeta del primer arreglo: **_Mi amor te creo, discúlpame por ser tan estúpido_**, **_Miroku_**.

La del segundo arreglo: **_Te amo, discúlpame, Miroku_**.

El tercer arreglo: **_Solo por que es sábado, te amo, Miroku- _**al terminar de leer las tarjetas varias lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de Sango.

¿Me perdonas preciosa?- pregunta Miroku que había alcanzado a ver parte de la escena.

No, no te perdono, por que tú si me engañaste- siente un nudo en la garganta pues en ese momento su único deseo es correr a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

Sango, perdóname, soy un imbécil, debí creerte- la abraza muy fuerte- que te engañe, no es cierto, estaba borracho dormí solo y cuando te vi llegar dispuesta a humillarte como lo hiciste se me ocurrió decirte eso por fastidiarte, pero jamás te he engañado.

Perdóname- la pega más a su cuerpo.

Ella coloca su dedo índice en los labios de él- basta te perdono, me creíste y eso es lo que me importa, yo también te creo, Miroku te amo- lo besa muy apasionadamente.

Como que nosotras estamos de sobra- dice Ayame.

Ante el comentario Sango se aparta de Miroku muy sonrojada, justo en ese momento comienza a llorar Saikaku.

Voy a calmarlo- dice Aome que va por niño.

Sin querer escuche como mi padre le contaba a otro individuo todo lo que te ha hecho.

Entonces fue por eso que lo creíste, por que lo escuchaste a él y no por que me ames- hace por apartarse.

Perdóname sé que no lo merezco, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido te amo, lo que me tiene muy pensativo es Saikaku- la abraza por detrás colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

Ya sé, pensar que podría ser hijo de tu padre, me ha quitado noches enteras de sueño, Miroku, yo no soportaría que Saikaku sea hijo de ese maldito, pero la duda me atormenta aún más, quiero que te hagas un examen de paternidad.

Sango y si ese examen diera negativo conmigo¿algo cambiaría?- la voltea y le sujeta las manos.

No, pase, lo que pase, Saikaku es mi hijo.

Modifícalo, pase lo que pase, Saikaku es nuestro hijo, por ahora dejemos de preocuparnos por eso, arréglate y yo te ayudo con mi hijo, quiero que salgamos.

¿Adonde?.

No sé, a algún lugar tranquilo, donde podamos relajarnos.

Miroku no prefieres salir únicamente con Sango, creo que ustedes tienen demasiadas cosas que conversar, y deberían hacerlo, váyanse, yo me encargo de Saikaku- dice Ayame.

Ayame tiene razón, tenemos muchas cosas de que conversar, gracias.

* * *

Luego de un baño, un cambio de ropa y terminar de arreglarse Sango y Miroku salen del departamento, y se van a las afueras de la ciudad, donde pasan todo el día muy tranquilos, Miroku logro convencerla de que volviera con él, le dijo que su padre no los volvería a molestar, y que Kirara la extrañaba mucho, regresan al depa ya algo entrada la noche, para sorpresa de ambos no hay nadie y sobre la mesa una nota que dice:

_**Sango: **_

_**Suponemos que Miroku y tú tiene mucho que "hacer", así que nos llevamos al precioso, quédate tranquila empacamos todo lo necesario, disfruta tu noche.**_

_**Tus amigas .**_

¿Y bien¿dónde está nuestro hijo?- la sujeta por la cintura.

Ayame y Aome se lo llevaron, y según esto no volverán en toda la noche- se voltea para quedar de frente a él, mientras le revuelve el cabello.

Entonces, estamos solos, me encanta esa idea- le besa el cuello.

A mí también Miroku- comienza a besarlo muy apasionadamente hasta llegar a su oído, para susurrarle: quiero hacerte el amor.

Tus deseos son órdenes, mi vida- la carga para llevarla a su habitación, donde luego de recostarla muy delicadamente sobre la cama, la besa con una pasión como si su vida dependiera de aquellos labios.

Ella responde de igual forma, pero a los pocos segundos se aparta de él, lo ve y luego de un rápido beso: te dije que quiero hacerte el amor, así que no quiero que hagas nada, esta vez yo mando, espérame- entra al baño, de donde sale momentos después vistiendo un camisón de color blanco muy corto, de tela muy fina que deja ver prácticamente todo, al verla Miroku siente como su corazón se acelera y la sangre comienza a acumularse más abajo de su cintura.

Te amo- se acerca a él y lo tumba sobre la cama, colocándolo las manos arriba de la cabeza y besándole el cuello, deteniéndose un buen rato en ese punto donde se siente el pulso, luego comienza a desabotonarle lentamente la camisa, y cada porción de piel es cubierta por apasionados besos, mientras él recorre las piernas de la castaña. Al llegar al ultimo botón, ella lo hace incorporarse parcialmente para quitarle la camisa. Luego de hacer estragos con sus besos en el pecho de Miroku, su atención se concentra por completo en el cinturón y en el prominente bulto formado entre sus pantalones, así que decide darle un poco de atención a esa zona del cuerpo de su esposo.

Después de deshacerse del cinturón, introduce sus manos en los pantalones para acariciar el miembro de Miroku que emite varios gemidos roncos que a ella la excitan de sobremanera, vuelve a los labios de su amante, con su lengua recorre toda su boca, cuando se les hizo preciso separarse para recuperar un poco de oxígeno Sango con mucha paciencia le quita el pantalón y los boxers; de la misma manera se quita el camisón para regresar sobre él, luego de varios besos muy apasionados; ella lo besa hasta llegar a su hombría, donde se detiene y luego de unos instantes de unas sutiles caricias sitúa sus labios sobre su miembro palpitante para después besarlo en la punta y acariciarlo con su lengua.

SANGO... es... AH- es incapaz de contener los gemidos de placer que le producen aquellas caricias.

Aquel comentario hace que ella incremente el ritmo de sus caricias. .

Sango lo que estás haciendo me encanta, pero yo también quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo- se voltea para quedar sobre ella y va descendiendo hasta encontrarse llegar a su cuello, donde dibuja un camino hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, la cual acaricia con su lengua.

Mi amor, quiero jugar, y así no puedo- vuelve a situarse sobre él, poniendo cada una de sus piernas en sus costados para luego de frotar su intimidad con el miembro erecto de su marido, mientras emite un sonido parecido a un ronroneo va introduciéndolo poco a poco en su cuerpo, al saberse dentro de ella, él se voltea para trazar un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su oreja y sigue por todo su cuello, mientras sus manos acarician los senos de las castaña, se detiene para observar que aumentaron de tamaño- Me gustan más así- vuelve a sus labios mientras sus manos recorren cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Después de varios suaves mordiscos en el labio inferior de su esposo le susurra:

Terminemos con esto.

Él que estaba esperando que ella comenzara a mover sus caderas entiende que ella esperaba exactamente lo mismo, luego de un apasionado beso, él recibe la tan ansiada señal; la habitación esta inundada por suspiros, gemidos y placer. Sus movimientos en un mismo compás, sus corazones latiendo como uno solo y las penetraciones primero lentas, ahora cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, hacen que ambos se estremezcan al sentir como una descarga de energía recorre sus cuerpos.

MIROKU TE AMO.

SANGO TE AMO- al sentir como la castaña se aferra a su espalda le besa el hombro; la acomoda junto a él, para decirle una mil y veces que la ama luego jugar con su cabello y después de cubrirse con las sabanas se al fin duermen.

* * *

Por la mañana, al despertarse Sango intenta salir de la cama, sin despertar a Miroku quien al sentirla moverse, la sujeta por la cintura y la pega a él, para besarla muy apasionadamente. 

Mi amor, quiero que empaquemos para que vuelvas conmigo, luego de una noche como la de ayer no resistiría dormir solo, además, quiero ayudarte con Saikaku.

Como gustes, pero primero déjame ir a comer algo por que sino lo hago haz de cuenta que todos tus planes se van a frustrar.

Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, quédate en la cama, yo preparo algo para los dos, tú encárgate de preparar un baño- se levanta de la cama y va a la cocina a hacer el desayuno (cuando él termina parece que allí acaba de pasar una guerra nuclear).

Luego de un desayuno en la cama y un baño caliente, ambos deciden ir a buscar a Saikaku.

Mientras eso sucede

Ya lo pense muy bien y he decidido que morirás- dice Naraku toma una pistola sale en un auto y no se detiene sino hasta llegar al departamento de la castaña, a quien encuentra junto con Miroku en el estacionamiento del mismo.

SANGO.

Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar ambos se voltean y la castaña siente algo así como un escalofrío recorrerla al ver a Naraku apuntándole con una pistola.

He decidido que si no eres mía no serás de nadie, si tú hubieras colaborado todo habría sido muy distinto, pero lo elegiste así, tantas molestias que me he tomado, imagínate para casarme con tu madre tuve que deshacerme de tu padre.

¿Qué? Explícate, si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez- camina hacia donde está Naraku.

Mi amor no lo provoques sé que es capaz de dispararte- la sujeta por detrás tomándola de los brazos.

¡Que valiente! Muy bien te lo diré por que voy al fin y al cabo te mandaré al infierno, el accidente de tu padre... no fue un accidente... yo lo ordene.

MALDITO.

Ya fue suficiente, adiós guapa.

Disparo

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: **+.+ risa diabólica (buajajajaja). El título está en alemán y significa **"Amor y Desastre"** a estás alturas ya saben por qué.

**PROXIMAMENTE EL GRAN FINAL DE CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA. NO SE LO PIERDAN **

**Leo gracias por tu ayuda**.

Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones que son los que me han motivado a seguir en todo este fic, cuídense mucho,

**JESZAS111**


	14. UN HURACAN DE PASIONES

**Hola, sorry por la tardanza pero quería festejar que tengo un año como escritora, sip, hace un año, subí el primer capítulo de este fic, que emoción sigo escribiéndolo (originalmente no iba a tardarme tanto, pero surgieron imprevistos, lo peor es que aún no termino n.nu), les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.**

**Pasaré a agradecer sus lindos reviews y les diré en este capítulo: "no todo es lo que parece", recuérdenlo**:

**Frani-chan**: holas, si Leo me ayudo me dio una idea que me gusto mucho, bien primero que nada prepárate para este capítulo y recorda "no todo es lo que parece", con el lemon la advertencia la pongo en el sumario y sip para el siguiente te aviso XD, cuídate mucho, nos leemos en el msn, xao.

**S4NGOK41B4**: hello! wow al leer tu review me sentí muy honrada de saber que es la primera vez que te morís por un fic XD espero te haya gustado Hawaii, digo el otro mundo, May al leer el capítulo te repito lo que ya dije "no todo es lo que parece", recordaló y tómalo con mucha calma, cuídate mucho, hasta luego.

**MiDoRi**: hola! muchísimas gracias por el review, el lemon, ah, como ya sabes es mi perdición, me encanta, lo de Sai pues la duda te quedara un capítulo más, por cierto me encanto platicar con vos, espero podamos hacerlo los sábados ya que es el único día en el que me estaré conectando S, recorda: "no todo es lo que parece" cuídate mucho, bye.

**SiReNa-cHan: **hi! estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dijiste, viva el amor, no, no es cierto, pues gracias por tu review me sentí muy halagada al leerlo, el final se aproxima y espero te guste, agradezco tus palabras, cuídate, ciao.

**Elen-Ses: **hello my friend, te agradezco hayas comenzado a leer esta locura XD, tenés razón en todo lo que decís, bueno sin más que decir, cuídate, good bye.

**Ceci-usui: **hola! pues te diré que al recibir tu review me sorprendí muchísimo, te agradezco mucho todas y cada una de tus palabras, pues la razón por la que siempre lo dejo así es por que, al quedar la intriga se lee el siguiente capítulo XD (a quienes yo les leo siempre hacen lo mismo), gracias por los ánimos, cuídate mucho, sayonara.

**ANA**: hola! gracias por tener tan buena opinión de mi fic, lo de la intriga pues no sé... creo que es producto de la locura, por cierto te aclarare que soy una chica, cuídate, besos, hasta pronto.

**SAnGO25**: Koniichiwa, gracias por tus lindas palabras, entiendo muy bien lo del tiempo me pasa frecuentemente n.n , pues espero que el final sea de tu agrado ya que el otro capítulo se acaba todo XD, cuídate, bye.

**Kazaana**:hola! ja,ja,ja me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic y lo mejor es que si sos sincera y decis lo que queres hacerme cuando acabas el capítulo XD (me encanta la gente sincera), entiendo la emoción a mí me ocurre igual, gracias por apoyar esta locura, cuídate, good bye.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 14

**UN HURACÁN DE PASIONES**

Mi amor no lo provoques sé que es capaz de dispararte- la sujeta por detrás tomándola de los brazos.

¡Que valiente! Muy bien te lo diré por que voy al fin y al cabo te mandaré al infierno, el accidente de tu padre... no fue un accidente... yo lo ordene.

MALDITO.

Ya fue suficiente, adiós guapa.

Disparo

En el momento en que su padre le decía: "adiós guapa", Miroku que estaba sujetando por la espalda a la castaña la empuja hacia un lado.

¡MIROKU!- el verlo desplomarse con la camisa manchada de sangre resulta terrible para ella que se coloca a su lado, apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo.

Naraku que no se esperaba algo así se queda bastante sorprendido por la acción de su hijo- es sorprendente cuanto te ama, mira que hacer lo que hizo no es cualquiera, tenemos una cuenta pendiente, bye.

Al escuchar el disparo la vigilancia del edificio se moviliza al estacionamiento y logran darle dos disparos al auto que conducía Naraku quien huye del lugar.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN ALLÍ PARADOS¡LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA!.

Sí señora.

Mi amor, eres un tonto¿porqué lo hiciste?- le sujeta una mano, mientras su voz comienza a verse opacada por el llanto.

Te... amo- le acaricia el rostro.

Miroku no me hagas esto, te amo- lo besa en repetidas ocasiones- por lo que más quieras no me dejes- coloca la mano que le quedaba libre sobre la herida en el pecho de Miroku que sangra a borbotones.

Lo que... más quiero... es a tí...- se ve muy pálido.

Mi amor, mi amor, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me dejes, no soportaría perderte.

Promé...teme... que te... casaras... de nuevo – le aprieta la mano.

Miroku no, jamás, te amo y si no estoy contigo no quiero a nadie.

Cuí...date y... también a Sai... - pierde el conocimiento.

En ese instante llega la ambulancia, en la cual trasladan de emergencia a Miroku que no estaba respondiendo a nada; al llegar al hospital lo pasan de urgencia a cirugías, mientras la castaña se queda en sala de espera que no cabe en sí misma, ya que la desesperación, la rabia, la impotencia, la angustia y un dolor terrible la consumen por dentro.

* * *

Oye Ayame, me alegra que Sanguito vaya a solucionar los problemas con su maridito pero no es para que las ponga de niñeras mientras ella está feliz de la vida empiernada con él.

Kouga cállate, entiende que Sango no me obliga a cuidar a Saikaku lo hago por voluntad propia, además, míralo es precioso- besa el abdomen del niño quien ríe ante el juego.

Será todo lo que digas, pero la verdad es que yo siempre lo veo babeando, que le puedes encontrar de precioso a eso.

Quiero tener uno así- dice la pelirroja que deja a Sai para abrazar a su novio.

* * *

Inuyasha¿cómo crees que estén Sango y Miroku?.

Ese par, conociendo a Miroku seguro no han salido de la habitación, pobre Sango ten por seguro que acabara agotada.

Como sea, lo que me tiene realmente impactada es toda la historia esa sobre el abuso que sufrió Sango.

¿Te refieres a que no crees que fue el padre de Miroku?- la abraza por detrás.

Por supuesto que le creo a Sango por ningún motivo dudaría de ella, pero callárselo tantos años debe haber sido un tormento horrible, además, me preocupa como vaya a terminar todo esto, tengo el presentimiento que no acabara bien

Aome deja de estar de ave de mal agüero, si Sango te escucha te arranca la lengua- dice Inuyasha.

* * *

Más tarde en un restaurante.

Oye bestia¿tienes alguna idea de donde demonios se habrán metido Miroku y su mujercita?- pregunta Kouga bastante molesto por el llanto de Saikaku.

Ni idea, los he estado llamando al celular y ninguno contesta.

Inuyasha apenas termines de comer nos vamos al departamento.

Excelente idea y encontraremos a Sango sobre su marido, impactante- dice Kouga en tono de burla.

Kouga querido, cállate y marchémonos- le entrega al niño a Aome que luego de un rato consigue calmarlo.

* * *

Al llegar al depa, entran y no encuentran a nadie, Kouga maldice y reniega diciendo que

Sango es una mala madre, una desobligada, todos los demás están muy pensativos.

Disculpe Sr. Myoga (él es el portero del edificio)¿podría decirme si vio salir de aquí a Sango?- pregunta la pelirroja.

Creí que ya lo sabían y venían a buscarle algo de ropa.

¿Qué pasó?.

Pues hoy en la mañana se armó un tiroteo y el esposo de su amiga resulto herido.

¡Maldita sea¿en qué hospital están?- pregunta Inuyasha.

No sabría informarle joven.

Ok, entonces comencemos a llamar a todos los hospitales- dice Aome

Muy bien gracias, ya sé donde están, vámonos- dice Ayame.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital y ver a su amiga manchada de sangre Ayame y Aome se alarman, mas Sango al verlos llegar abraza a Inuyasha diciéndole: todo esto es mi maldita culpa.

Tranquila, estás demasiado alterada¿cómo ocurrió todo esto?- la sienta en una silla.

Por mi culpa, verán el desgraciado de su padre iba a matarme a mí, yo lo rete a dispararme, Miroku me estaba sujetando por la espalda, y antes que el infeliz ese disparara me empujo, recibiendo la bala, quien debería de estar en medio de una cirugía muriéndose soy yo y no él- varias lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas.

Sango no es tu culpa, pero las cosas están fuera de control, ese hombre está loco, es muy peligroso mira lo que pasó, tienes que hacer algo- le limpia las lágrimas.

¿Dónde está mi hijo?.

Tranquilízate dejamos a Saikaku en casa de la madre de Inuyasha- dice Aome.

Familiares del Sr. Miroku Akibahara.

Yo soy su esposa¿cómo está?.

No le voy a mentir, la verdad me sorprende que haya resistido la cirugía ya que venía muy mal, la bala pasó muy cerca de su corazón, él está en estado crítico, francamente no creo que pase de esta noche.

Una puñalada que le hubieran asestado habría sido menos dolorosa para Sango quien de no ser por que Inuyasha la sujeto se estampa contra el suelo.

ES MI CULPA, MALDITA SEA, ES MI CULPA- entra en algo así como una crisis de histeria.

Ante aquello Inuyasha va por una enfermera, que luego de inyectarle un sedante a la castaña consigue calmarla.

Es demasiado, no creo que resista perder a Miroku- dice Kouga que observa a la chica durmiendo en una silla todo por el efecto del sedante.

Deja de estar echando mala vibra Miroku no se va a morir- dice Inuyasha bastante alterado.

Muchachos cálmense, solo nos queda esperar, ver que sucede y desear que Miroku se recupere- dice Ayame.

Sango, Sango apúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde- dice la azabachada que viste completamente de negro.

Bien- se levanta y la sigue como en control remoto, ya que no tiene idea de que sucede.

Al llegar a la funeraria y verlos a todos llorando y vestidos de negros, Sango queda completamente desconcertada y más aún cuando Kouga se le acerca, le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y le dice: lo siento mucho.

De igual manera se acercan varias personas diciendo cosas como: "lo siento mucho", "estamos contigo", "te apoyamos en tu dolor", "busca resignación".

¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí¡alguien sería tan gentil de explicarme que es todo esto!

Claro supongo que ahora estás es estado de negación, ven conmigo- dice Aome que la sujeta de la mano para llevarla frente a un ataúd- ¿Sango tienes idea de a quién estamos velando?.

No, explícamelo por favor.

Veo que te afecto tanto que aún no asumes que sea realidad, mira- dice la azabachada.

Al ver dentro del ataúd a Miroku es una impresión indescriptible y más cuando éste abre los ojos para decirle: "por salvarte".

¡MIROKU!- se levanta de la silla sumamente alterada y bañada en sudor.

Sango, Sango, tranquilízate, Miroku sigue igual- dice Inuyasha que le sujeta el rostro y la obliga a verlo para después darle un jugo.

Júrame que sigue vivo, que no ha muerto- intenta calmarse.

Está vivo, cálmate- la abraza.

Es verdad o me lo dices para que no enloquezca por completo.

Es la verdad e independientemente de lo que ocurra tienes que pensar en tu hijo.

Tienes razón¿dónde están Ayame y Aome?.

Fueron a traerte algo de ropa y a llevar varias cosas que mi madre necesita para cuidar a Saikaku.

Gracias, saber que mi hijo está bien me tranquiliza un poco.

Familiares del Sr. Akibahara.

¿Qué pasó?- se levanta sintiendo que el corazón se le oprime en el pecho.

Señora, su esposo acaba de entrar en coma.

Ante aquella noticia ella siente que está a punto de desmayarse, pero consigue cierta entereza para preguntar¿puedo pasar a verlo?.

Por supuesto y háblele eso los ayuda.

Sango espera que vengan las muchachas, come algo, te das un baño y te cambias de ropa.

Crees que como me siento tengo cabeza para pensar.

No, y por eso lo hago por ti.

Al poco rato llegan Ayame y Aome al hospital luego de un baño súper rápido, y un cambio de ropa a igual velocidad Sango entra a ver a Miroku que está en una cama, con suero, oxígeno, y lleno de cables conectados a monitores que miden cada uno de sus signos vitales.

Toma una silla la cual acerca a la cama, se sienta y sujeta la mano de Miroku- mi amor, te amo, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa, te amo, no me dejes.

* * *

**Varias Semanas Después...**

Inuyasha estoy muy preocupada por Sango, casi no come, casi no duerme, si sigue así va a enfermarse muy seriamente, a Saikaku lo ve muy poco tal vez unas de horas diarias el resto del tiempo se lo pasa en el hospital.

Habla con ella, dile lo que me estás diciendo a mí, dile que le niño necesita estar con su madre, que equilibre su tiempo.

Ya sé, les ruego me disculpen por todas las molestias que les estoy ocasionando- dice la castaña que escucho la conversación- si me disculpan voy a bañarme, a ver a mi hijo y a dormir un rato, estoy agotada.

Hazlo.

* * *

Entonces ella seguirá de fresca¡no es justo!- dice Kouga.

Querido no te comportes como un niño.

Mira de eso hacen ya hacen varias semanas, que va a pasar si despierta dentro de un año, dos, diez, veinte, o...

¿O nunca? Es lo que ibas a decir ¿verdad Kouga?- pregunta la castaña que va saliendo de su habitación.

Sí, eso lo que iba a decir, por favor mujer, entiendo que lo ames pero te estás consumiendo, te has visto en un espejo en estas últimas semanas, estoy seguro de que no, por que si no estoy seguro que te asustarías, estás en los huesos, recuerda que tienes un hijo que te necesita, por él trata de superar esto y cuídate un poco, además, si Miroku despierta y te ve así ten por seguro que se enfadara.

Lo sé, Ayame, Aome les prometo que esta será la última noche que me quedare en el hospital a partir de mañana me encargaré de Saikaku- dicho esto sale.

* * *

Y así pasa esa noche como muchas otras que había pasado ella en el hospital, durmiendo solo unos minutos ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa junto a la cama de sujetando la mano de su esposo.

Luego de una noche de desvelo total al ver que esta a punto de amanecer Sango se duerme unos minutos para despertarse al sentir que le están apretando suavemente la mano, al volverse y ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules viéndola muy fijamente, siente como su corazón comienza a latir muy apresuradamente, así que su reacción es pellizcarse ya que al principio no lo puede creer.

Buenos días mi amor- le aprieta más fuerte la mano.

Miroku, mi vida- comienza a llorar- dime que no estoy soñando.

No, no estas soñando, te ves mal¿estás enferma?.

No y ahora puedo decir que estoy perfectamente bien¿cómo te sientes?- lo besa muy suavemente- déjame llamar al médico para que te revise.

Hazlo, siento todo mi cuerpo como entumecido¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Varias semanas.

Tanto, por cierto tú no tuviste la culpa si me hubiera tocado morir por ti lo hago gustoso, pero te amo demasiado y no quería dejarte tan rápido.

Gracias mi amor- lo besa y sale para regresar junto con el médico que luego de revisar a Miroku decide que dentro de unos días lo darán de alta.

**Sango¿cómo se te ocurre llamar a estas horas un fin de semana?- **pregunta Aome muy adormilada.

**¡DESPERTO, MIROKU DESPERTO.**

**¿QUÉ? en un momento llegamos**- cierra la llamada.

Mi amor, al salir de aquí quiero que hagamos algo mi padre está loco, pero lo que me preocupa muchísimo eres tú, te ves muy mal.

Es el resultado de una mala dieta y falta de sueño, sabiendo que estás bien en unos días me repondré- se acerca y lo besa muy apasionadamente, pero se aleja al escuchar que abren la puerta.

Buenos días bello durmiente- dice Inuyasha que se acerca a su amigo.

Buenos días¿cuéntame que ha pasado?

Pues te diré que tienes una suerte envidiable tu esposa te adora, Sango casi no se alejo de ti en todos estos días, Saikaku está más grande y de tu padre no sabemos nada, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ya veo.

* * *

Varios días después dan a Miroku de alta y regresa junto con su esposa y Saikaku a su casa en busca de algo de paz; sin prestar mucha atención a un auto que está frente a la mansión.

Sango mi amor tú me decías que querías que tuviéramos tres hijos, que te parece si comenzamos a trabajar en un hermanito para Sai- le besa el cuello.

Sí, pero un poco más adelante, claro que aún quiero tres hijos, solo que pienso que tenemos que esperar a que Saikaku crezca un poco más, además, el asunto de tu padre todavía no está resuelto y eso me preocupa muchísimo.

Sr. regresarom, ella, su hijo y el niño- arranca el auto.

Muchas gracias Bankotsu, así que te salvaste Miroku, sorprendente, la verdad no me lo hubiera esperado, contigo Sango aún tengo una cuenta por saldar, no deberías estar tan tranquila porque no estaré en paz hasta saberte muerta- dice Naraku que cierra la llamada.

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: **¿cómo voy? espero que tanta paja valga la pena y si no pues saltaré de un puente (está vez SI va en serio), espero les guste el capítulo, ya que me esforcé mucho haciéndolo.

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EL GRAN FINAL DE "CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA". NO SE LO VAYAN A PERDER.**

Please dejen reviews, con sus comentarios e impresiones del capítulo, eso es lo que me impulsa, los amo ya que luego de leer se toman unos minutos para dejarme sus opiniones, gracias, cuídense mucho,

JESZAS111 


	15. UN AMOR ENTRE LA TEMPESTAD

**Hello! sorry por desaparecer por tanto tiempo (sinceramente creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar) pero juro que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, (lo sé imagino están aburridos de la misma excusa, pero es la verdad, es mas dizque estudio para programación pero me harte y preferí terminar de una vez) muy bien este capitulo es muy especial para mí ya que marca el final de mi primer fic, el cual sinceramente jamas espere que llegara tan lejos, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que hicieron posible que "Contra Viento y Marea" superara los 100 reviews T.T también quiero agradecer todo el apoyo, ustedes son mi motor, mis ganas de seguir aquí n.n **

**La verdad es que me tarde tanto la policía anti narcóticos ha estado haciendo muchos operativos y no he encontrado hierba XDDD (sorry chiste de mal gusto). **

**Espero no decepcionarlos con el final, la verdad es que me costo muchísimo escribirlo creo que lo borre como10 veces ya que sé que esperan mucho del final, ahora sin mas pasare a agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior:**

**S4NGOK41B4: **hola May! La verdad es que te agradezco muchísimo el que hayas seguido todos y cada uno de los capítulo de este fic T.T yo voy a ser quien extrañe tus ocurrentes reviews, me asusta como me conoces, espero dejarte complacida con el final y que este satisfaga todas tus expectativas, decile a Sessh que te trate bien o le voy a echar a Trunks XDD cuídate mucho amiga mía, bye.

**MiDoRi: **hello! niña que te diré, mil gracias por tu apoyo, disculpa por el susto la verdad es que cuando leí el capi yo también me traume XD, espero que no te decepciones con el final, aquí se aclarara la petición que me has hecho a lo largo del fic, veras como acaba Naraku, cuídate, good bye.

**Kazaana: **halo! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por la felicitación, ojalá y el final sea de tu agrado, cuídate, sayonara.

**Frani-Chan: **holas! Pues a vos también te agradezco que me hayas seguido desde el principio, y respecto a la descripción te lo prometo para mi próximo fic XD (que al paso que voy lo publicare quien sabe cuando), espero el final sea todo lo que esperas, contestare tus dudas, amo a mis lectores y a los reviews, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho, ciao.

**Leonardo: **koniichiwa! Muchas gracias por lo que decís de verdad me sentí muy halagada con tus palabras, ya que vos sos quien me vive oxigenando el cerebro, espero te guste el final, por cierto espero ver pronto un fic tuyo, cuídate, nos vemos.

**SiReNa-cHan: **halo! Chava que te digo, gracias por dejarme tu valiosa opinión me encanta recibir tus reviews el comentario sobre Naraku me pareció muy acertado, con tu fic pues avísame para leerlo, pues espero disfrutes del final de esta historia, cuídate mucho, auf wiedersehen (adiós en alemán).

**ceci-usui: **hello! pues te apoyo en todo lo que dijiste, agradezco muchísimo tu reviews a través de este fic, pues aquí habrá de todo un poco, espero te guste, cuídate mucho, ciao.

**SAnGO25: **hola! pues sip, luego de mil años me digne a actualizar, espero no te decepciones del final del fic, cuídate, nos estamos leyendo.

**Ana: **hi! pues ha sido un placer conocerte, te agradezco la felicitación y sobre aquello pues a mí me causo gracia, espero te guste el final, te agradezco infinitamente la frase que pusiste ya que así acabaste con una búsqueda de meses enteros, y tal como te lo prometí ira al final, mil gracias, cuídate, sayonara.

**Valen.lluvia.danzante: **hola! pues aquí te dejo la continuación espero la disfrutes, gracias por tus palabras, cuídate, bye.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 15

**UN AMOR ENTRE LA TEMPESTAD**

Después de lo sucedido todo ha retornado a una aparente calma, el matrimonio de Sango y Miroku está mejor que nunca; Ayame se va a casar con Kouga, así que todas están trabajando muy duro con los preparativos para la boda.

Amigas todavía no puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar, no saben como me sorprendí cuando me lo pidió, Dios mío casi me muero de la emoción, por cierto ¿dónde está Sai?

Te entiendo a mí me sucedió igual cuando Miroku me pidió casarme con él, y Sai se quedo con mi nana, bueno ahora es su nana, por cierto ya le están saliendo los dientes.

¿Los dientes? tan rápido, si aún no se le ven- dice Aome.

No se le ven pero ya se sienten muy bien.

¿Te mordió?- pregunta Ayame quien se contiene la carcajada- ok disculpa supongo que debe haber sido doloroso, cambiemos de tema, dime, has sabido algo del desgraciado de Naraku.

No, y eso me preocupa de una manera que no se lo imaginan, sé que está allí en algún lado solo esperando el momento oportuno para intentar matarme, lo que más me atemoriza no es lo que pueda hacerme sino lo que pueda hacerle a las personas que amo, por su culpa casi perdí a Miroku y estoy segura que eso no lo hubiera resistido.

Sango creo que lo mejor sería que contrataran seguridad privada, que andes con guardaespaldas, no sé que tomes alguna medida para alejar a ese maniático de ti, porque si no lo haces ten por seguro que esto va a terminar en tragedia.

Lo sé Ayame, la casa la vigilan todo el día, con respecto a la seguridad hay un auto que me sigue todo el día con dos guardaespaldas que Miroku contrato para que no se me despeguen, afortunadamente si les digo que no me sigan dejan de hacerlo.

Mujer eres más necia que una mula, ya ponte un cartel luminoso que diga "Naraku aquí estoy, mátame" por cierto llego esto para ti- dice la azabachada extendiéndole un sobre.

Ten cuidado no vaya hacer que contenga ántrax.

Ayame deja de decir estupideces- luego de ver la dirección abre el sobre.

¿Qué es?- pregunta la pelirroja sumamente intrigada.

Es una invitación para asistir a la inauguración de la nueva sala de exposición de la mansión Himura.

¡Wow! He escuchado que desde hace unos 50 años esa mansión fue convertida en un museo donde solo hay cosas sumamente antiguas que no vas a encontrar en ningún otro lugar del mundo, según sé queda como a una hora de la ciudad ¿qué hiciste para que te invitaran? Diste algo para su museo, o se equivocaron de dirección.

Que buen chiste Ayame, no se equivocaron les diré que es lo que hice para que me invitaran, mi padre siempre contribuyo con ellos y al morir él yo seguí su ejemplo ya que me encantaba ir a pasear por los jardines de esa casa, recuerdo que la estancia era una sala de pintura del siglo XVI, algo incomparable, ya que tengo tantos años apoyándolos bastante bien, según esto soy una de sus principales contribuyentes me quieren de organizadora en el cóctel de inauguración que se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana.

Vaya que te lo tenias bien guardado¿por qué nunca no habías dicho de eso?- pregunta Aome.

No lo considere importante, mejor sigamos elaborando la lista de invitados.

* * *

Sango mi vida¿cómo te fue con tus amigas?- la pega a su cuerpo para besarle el cuello, rodeándole la cintura. 

De maravilla mi amor, por cierto aun es temprano¿qué haces aquí?- lo besa muy apasionadamente, revolviéndole el cabello.

Tenía ganas de ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo, acaso eso es un crimen, porque si lo entonces condénenme a pena de muerte.

Por supuesto que no y por favor no vuelvas a decir eso, pero mira que me vas a mal acostumbrar a verte tan temprano y luego no te vas a librar de mí por ningún motivo, por cierto me invitaron a un evento donde seré organizadora, podrá usted mi guapo esposo hacer el honor de acompañarme- roza sus labios con los de él.

Al mismo infierno si me lo pides mi amor- le introduce la lengua en el oído.

No exageres solo es un cóctel, algo rápido y nos venimos¿dónde esta Sai?- sus manos recorren la amplia espalda de su esposo.

Aquí- dice una señora que lleva al pequeño recién bañado entre sus brazos quien al ver a su madre extiende los bracitos.

Ante aquello Sango se separa de Miroku para voltearse algo sonrojada- hola mi rey¿extrañaste a mami?- carga al niño el cual balbucea algo inentendible.

Claro que te extraño quien sería capaz de no extrañarte preciosa.

Kaede gracias por cuidar a Saikaku ya puedes retirarte, a partir de este momento yo me hago cargo.

Una vez que se encuentran solos en la sala- Mi amor respóndeme sinceramente, tú crees que de verdad Sai pueda no ser mi hijo- observa al niño que está afanado con un mordedor.

Miroku te lo he dicho una y un millón de veces al verlo siento que es tu hijo, pero por algún motivo no me has querido dar la tranquilidad de tener esa seguridad al 100, no entiendo el por qué, aunque imagino que si él no fuera tu hijo las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente.

Discúlpame pero me atemoriza lo que pudiera revelar ese exámen, no tanto por mí sino por ti, por Sai, porque aunque lo niegues estoy seguro que las cosas nunca podrían ser iguales, así que prefiero otorgar el beneficio de la duda al menos por un poco más de tiempo.

Como gustes.

* * *

Un cóctel en la mansión Himura, excelente, es un buen lugar para olvidarme un poco de esa mujer y pensar en otras cosas que no sea en matarla ya que esta tan bien vigilada que moriría antes de poder acercármele, aunque me gustaría destruir todo lo que ella ama y luego exterminarla con mis propias manos- exhala una bocanada de humo con mucha calma. 

Naraku entonces confirmo tu reservación para ese cóctel ¿sí? O ¿no?.

Por supuesto que sí Sagara confírmalo.

Excelente Naraku me alegra que te animes a salir de este lugar para aclarar un poco tus ideas, realmente esa locura de matar a esa mujer no me agrada para nada.

Pues lo siento porque ya lo decidí, es ella o soy yo, ambos no podemos seguir existiendo.

* * *

Luego de acostar a Sai, Miroku y Sango entran a su habitación besándose muy apasionadamente él rodeándole la cintura con sus manos y ella alrededor de su cuello, al poco rato los labios de Miroku comienzan a descender por el cuello de su esposa quien le desabotona la camisa sin ninguna prisa, cuando ella llega al último botón él la coloca delicadamente sobre la cama mientras se pierden en sus miradas. 

Miroku hazme el amor con mucha pasión, muy despacio.

Lo que ordenes- se recuesta sobre ella besándola muy apasionadamente.

Al sentir un roce sumamente delicado en su rostro la castaña decide abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su guapo esposo quien la acaricia con una rosa.

Gracias por llevarme al infinito- se incorpora parcialmente para besarlo suavemente.

Mi vida no hay nada que agradecer sabes que lo hago con gusto, por cierto quería darte algo, iba a ser una sorpresa creo que este sería un excelente momento para dártela- se sienta y de una de las mesas de noche saca un sobre.

¿Qué es?

Es el resultado de un examen de paternidad que le practicaron a Saikaku y a mí. Por favor ábrelo.

Ante aquella respuesta que no se la esperaba para nada el corazón de Sango comienza a palpitar de una manera muy acelerada, en segundos rompe el sobre y al leer el papel que trae dentro varias lágrimas y sollozos entrecortados se le escapan.

Mi amor, cálmate, no es para que lo tomes así- trata de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

¿Y como quieres que lo tome?- intenta calmarse.

Pues con tranquilidad.

¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabías?

No sé los resultados, pero los tengo desde hace más de una semana, esperaba a que tú los vieras primero y tu reacción me dice lo que tanto temíamos.

Eres un tonto- le da un manotazo en el hombro- me has tenido con una angustia que bien habrías podido evitar¿por qué?

No había encontrado un buen momento ya que has estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda de Ayame, no habíamos tenido un tiempo solo para nosotros, por eso no te entregue los resultados antes, discúlpame- la abraza.

No tengo nada que disculparte, gracias mi amor- lo besa muy apasionadamente haciendo lo caer sobre la cama- no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima ahora que tengo la completa certeza que Sai es tu hijo, te mereces un premio ¿qué quieres?

Que jures amarme mientras el sol aparezca por el oriente en las mañanas, mientras el viento susurre entre los arboles, las abejas vuelen de flor en flor, y el mar bese tibiamente las arenas de las playas.

Lo juro- con sus dedos dibuja sus labios.

Pero no solo eso- luego de trazar un camino de besos por todo el cuello de Sango al llegar al oído le susurra algo.

Nunca te cansas de hacerlo- sonríe de lado al sentir las manos de Miroku recorrer su cuerpo.

Contigo no mi amor, además, tenemos pendiente darle hermanitos a Sai- unen sus labios para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kouga les juro que creí que como mínimo me iba a cachetear por no haberle dado antes el bendito sobre antes y por el contrario, me premió. 

¡Feh! Mujeres quien las entiende.

Por eso dicen que son de Venus- dice Kouga

Inuyasha, Kouga no tienen que entendernos, sería demasiado pedir, con que nos amen nos basta- dice la castaña quien va a sentarse junto a Miroku.

Sabias palabras- dice Ayame- bien se supone que nosotras vamos de compras, crees que estos hombres sobrevivan sin nosotras.

Lo harán- dice Aome.

Tras volver de comprar medio centro comercial las amigas se dirigen a la casa de la castaña para ver a Sai pero al llegar se encuentran con que en la casa solo están los empleados.

Kaede ¿dónde está mi hijo?

El señor vino con sus amigos y se llevo a Saikaku creo que no deben tardar en volver ya que se fueron poco después de ustedes.

Kouga la verdad fue muy divertido- dice Inuyasha quien va carcajeandose.

Yo no le veo nada divertido bestia, así que cállate o te voy a golpear.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Ayame.

Pues salimos y Kouga se ofreció para cambiarle los pañales a Saikaku y cuando le quito el pañal ¡bam! él le orino encima, según tú ¿qué es lo que trae en la camisa?

¡Que te calles!

Tranquilos no es para tanto, Kouga cálmate y no hagan mas escándalo que se va a despertar- dice Miroku que lleva al pequeño profundamente dormido.

Bueno chicos ya es suficiente, supongo que esta linda pareja tiene mucho que hacer, así que mejor vámonos- dice Aome. Luego de despedirse todos salen.

* * *

En la habitación 

Mi amor, por cierto al cóctel del que me hablaste no podré acompañarte pues acabo de recibir la confirmación de unos inversionistas alemanes con los que me interesa trabajar desde hace mucho tiempo, te juro que si pudiera cancelarlo lo hago, pero es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance, además, cuando hable con ellos les dije que no importaba el día y ellos sin saberlo eligieron esa fecha, no sabes como me atormenta pensar que estarás hecha una deidad y que no podré estar a tu lado.

No importa, te entiendo, no lo pudiste controlar solo que esto me lo tendrás que compensar con intereses bastantes altos.

Como quieras pero luego no te quejes.

* * *

La noche del cóctel la castaña está frente a un gran espejo viendo el vestido que se acaba de poner, que es color negro, hombros descubiertos, un leve escote, la mitad de la espalda descubierta, ajustado, con un pico, abierto en la pierna derecha, cabello recogido parcialmente, tacones altos y una cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante tallado en forma de corazón. 

¿Sabes qué? me valen mis socios, quiero ir contigo a ese cóctel, te ves hermosísima- le besa el hombro.

Será en otra ocasión, no puedes dejar a esas personas que viene desde tan lejos esperándote, aunque me encantaría que fueras conmigo- se pega a Miroku.

Preciosa, no hagas eso porque luego ni tu ni yo salimos de esta habitación, mira haremos algo, te voy a dejar y si la reunión termina temprano me voy a acompañarte ¿estás de acuerdo?

Excelente.

Al llegar a la mansión donde se celebra el cóctel y observar como Sango era el centro de atención poco falto para que Miroku se quedara con ella.

Mi amor, tus socios te esperan, yo ya no soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola, además aquí hay seguridad hasta de sobra.

Princesa te amo- la besa suavemente y algo dudoso se va a su reunión.

De entrada a la castaña le toca recibir a los invitados pero dado que son varios turnos hay constantes rotaciones, así que cuando Naraku llega junto con su amigo Sango está con unos camareros en otro extremo de la mansión.

¿Sango eres tu? Es increíble como has crecido- dice una señora que se le acerca.

Disculpe pero ¿usted quien es?- intenta recordar a aquella mujer.

Es lógico que ya no te acuerdes de mí, soy Lisa Connor, fui muy amiga de tu madre, además tu maestra en la primaria durante 2 años recuerdas, realmente me sorprendió muchísimo no verte en el funeral, mira las vueltas que da la vida, que lugar para verte de nuevo, te ves tan parecida a tu madre, ella adoraba este tipo de eventos.

Una sonrisa fingida se dibuja en los labios de Sango ante tal comparación- Un placer volver a verla señora, ahora si me disculpa estoy muy ocupada dando instrucciones a los camareros, si me desocupo un momento me gustaría que continuaramos esta conversación.

En la nueva sala de exhibición Naraku está embelesado viendo todas las armas que hay allí catapultas, pistolas de todo calibre automáticas y semi automáticas, mosquetes, ballestas, espadas, katanas, jabalinas, arcos, flechas en fin es una colección impresionante pero lo que más le gusto son unas armaduras las cuales sostienen unas alabardas.

Me encantaría verte atravesada en una de estas mientras agonizas lentamente- dice Naraku que habla consigo mismo- en ese momento sin estar muy seguro del porque decide voltearse, su sorpresa es mayúscula al observar entre la multitud a Sango quien conversa con el embajador de Inglaterra y con otras personas- Estás aquí, que hermosa jugada del destino, esta noche morirás- se confunde entre la multitud.

Como le decía señores uno de los más grandes atractivos de este lugar es que además de la colección única que usted está viendo, es el techo, debido a la edad de la casa ya estaba bastante deteriorado así que para evitar accidentes mandaron a quitar todo lo que antes tenía y lo hicieron de vidrio, realmente a mí me encanta solo hay que levantar la cabeza y se puede ver perfectamente el cielo estrellado pero de día es todavía más increíble, parece que las armaduras fueran a cobrar vida aunque todavía hay que hacer unas reparaciones en los balcones.

Tienes razón es una maravilla y respecto a las reparaciones te aseguro que tendrán nuestro apoyo, sabes me gustaría ir a otra sala estar entre tantas armas me estremece, además quiero ir a ver a otras de las maravillas con las que cuenta este lugar- dice uno de los embajadores presentes.

Con mucho gusto, francamente a mí también me estremece esta sala.

Desde ese momento Naraku sigue muy de cerca cada uno de los movimientos de Sango pues debido a que se confío se encuentra muy a gusto conversando con varias personas de importantes, al verla tan tranquila su único deseo era sacar su pistola y dispararle pero sabía que aún no era propicio así que siguió esperando el momento oportuno como un tigre por su presa.

Después de varias horas casi todos los invitados ya se han marchado solamente quedan los organizadores los cuales se encargan de ver que todo este en orden. Ya que Miroku no llego a recogerla Sango llama a su casa para pedir que le manden al chofer, fastidiada de saber que tendría que esperar decide irse a uno de los balcones el cual queda justamente debajo de la sala de armas, está a punto de apoyarse cuando recuerda que barandales estaban en mal estado, así que centra su atención en las bases y verifica que en realidad el barandal está en muy mal.

Perfecto resulta que no puedo ni siquiera apoyarme aquí¡carajo! Me voy a aburrir como una ostra esperando a que llegue el chofer- por lo tanto se queda a una buena distancia para contemplar la belleza de la noche, ante tanta majestuosidad se pierde en sus pensamientos más el sentir que no está sola la hacen voltearse, justo para escuchar tremendo portazo y ver frente a ella a Naraku.

¡Que bien al fin te tengo como te quería!- la sujeta del mentón.

Tú aquí, si que eres un perfecto imbécil, como se te ocurre aparecerte, sabes que si grito inmediatamente vendría alguien, entonces no podrás hacerme nada.

Ja, ja, ja me encanta tu perfume, me excita, te daré un consejo ahórrate tus gritos, la mayoría de la gente ya se fue y los que quedan están en el otro extremo de la mansión, pero no te preocupes será bueno contigo, te matare rápidamente.

¡MALDITO CRETINO!- lo empuja y se dirige a la puerta mas antes de llegar a Naraku la sujeta y hace por aventarla al suelo, pero ella únicamente trastabilló.

Muérete- coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de la castaña la cual le clava las uñas en los brazos en un intento por liberarse de aquella presión que le impedía respirar arrinconándola contra el barandal mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en los labios de Naraku.

Que hago matarte tan sin gracia, no, no sería digno ni de mí, ni de ti, antes quiero que recordemos todo el placer que hemos sentido juntos, yo fui el primero y voy a ser el último- se acuesta sobre ella para después quitar sus manos de la garganta de Sango la cual esta semiconsciente mas al sentir los labios de Naraku recorrer su piel recupera la consciencia por completo, dándole una cachetada tras lo cual él se levanta de sobre la ella sumamente molesto aprovechando eso Sango vuelve a ponerse de pie.

Para que no sufras ahora mismo voy a matarte- saca la pistola y presiona el gatillo del arma, la bala pasa muy cerca de la castaña quien hace por correr.

¡IMBÉCIL!

Creíste que te me ibas a escapar tan fácil¡OLVÍDALO! Esta noche te mandare al infierno- la sujeta de los brazos para comenzar a forcejear bastante cerca del barandal luego de unos segundos se separan.

¡Que divertido pones resistencias vamos a seguir jugando!- respira bastante rápido.

Si das un paso más te juro que no respondo.

¡Ay si que miedo me das! ja, ja, ja sabes porque me da algo de pena de acabar contigo es porque mi hijo no tendrá a su madre- da un paso observándola muy atentamente y continua hasta quedar frente a ella- despídete- le susurra.

Sai no es tu hijo perro desgraciado- lo empuja haciendo que él retroceda, al apoyarse en el barandal una expresión de asombro se dibuja en el rostro de Naraku al sentir que este cede y cae al vacío.

¡DESGRACIADA! –luego de eso se escucha el ruido de cristal rompiéndose y a continuación un golpe; Sango se acerca al borde del balcón para horrorizarse al ver el techo de cristal completamente destruido y el cuerpo de Naraku atravesado de lado a lado en una de las alabardas.

En ese momento se escuchan voces que se acercan al lugar así que Sango sale del balcón para reunirse con todo el grupo que no paran de preguntar ¿qué pasó¿qué fue ese ruido¿de donde vino el disparo?

Un grito hace que la atención de todo el mundo se concentre en la sala de armas donde Naraku a pesar de estar clavado en la alabarda se encuentra escupiendo sangre y aunque intento decir algo todo era inentendible pues se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Ante aquel espectáculo la castaña siente deseos de vomitar.

Mientras se escucha un voz decir: pobre señor Akibahara debimos de haber colocado el rotulo de balcón en mal estado, prohibido el acceso- después de eso Naraku muere ante la mirada de varias personas.

* * *

A los pocos minutos llega policía, luego los forenses y al poco rato Miroku, quien escucha "tuvo una muerte espantosa"- siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. 

Miroku- dice ella que sale del cerco policial para abrazarlo.

Mi amor, estás bien, gracias a Dios¿qué pasó?- abraza muy fuerte a su esposa.

Ella no responde nada.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta él nuevamente al ver que llevan un cuerpo cubierto.

Sr. Akibahara tengo que darle una muy mala noticia su padre murió, cayó de uno de los balcones, lo siento mucho- dice otra de las organizadoras.

Miroku me siento mal- se abraza a él intentando no desmayarse.

Llévesela con usted para que descanse. Han sido demasiadas impresiones para una sola noche.

Muy bien, Sango cálmate- le susurra llevándola al auto mientras intenta asimilar la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

En el auto

Yo lo mate, está muerto porque yo lo empuje.

Miroku frena abruptamente para luego observarla muy atentamente- Sango yo no podría vivir si te pierdo- le besa la frente- descansa mi amor, esto debe haber sido tan traumático para ti. Cuando llegan a la casa Miroku sube con Sango en brazos la cual se durmió profundamente.

La muerte de Naraku fue el encabezado de todos los medios, el funeral fue sumamente concurrido y antes de que comenzaran a echar tierra sobre el ataúd, Sango quien viene de observar el amanecer arroja un clavel para luego murmurar: al fin se acabo este infierno- mientras es abrazada por su esposo.

Ella sentía que ese amanecer que había presenciado hace unos momentos no era un amanecer más, era un amanecer que marcaba una nueva etapa en su vida y unaligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

**Quien ha muerto sin haber sufrido ninguna vez no ha vivido.**

**Quien no ha sufrido por amor no ha amado.**

**FIN **

**N/A:** ¡Joder! jamás creí que un final costara tanto trabajo, no sé que les habrá parecido este último capítulo solo espero que no quieran ahorcarme, les diré que he puesto el corazón en este final el cual espero sea de su completo agrado.

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que estando cerca de mí y con su apoyo hicieron posible realizar este fic:

A mi tío Antonio por escucharme y darme sugerencias para seguir esta locura TQM.

A mi amiga Ruth a quien aunque no le gusta para nada Inuyasha me ayudó mucho TQM.

Y a todas aquellas personas que a lo largo de esta historia que me alentaron con sus comentarios, gracias, muchas gracias.

**JESZAS111**


	16. EPILOGO

**Hola! estoy aquí, de nuevo . bueno pues ya que deje algunos cabos flojos en el final decidí hacer un pequeño epilogo para que vean lo que sucedió con nuestra linda pareja y sus amigos. Ya comencé a trabajar en otro proyecto (espero no termine quemado).**

**Espero no arruinar el final con esto xD, ahora agradecerá a las personas que me dejaron review en el final, gracias por sus comentarios y por el tiempo que dedican cada vez que leen un capítulo para dejarme sus valiosísismas opiniones:**

**Leonardo: **hola! pues tu comentario me divirtió, por cierto me pondré pilas con PG, cuídate mucho, bye

**Furani No Hana: **hi!pues aquí tenes el epílogo, la verdad a mí me hubiera gustado matar a alguien mas pero ya mucha sangre xD, gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de todo este fic, T.K.M cuídate, nos leemos.

**dane-chan 1572:** hello! muchas gracias por tus palabras realmente me hicieron sentir muy bien, comenzare otro fic para que tu deseo de matarme se reduzca aun más xD gracias por los ánimos que me das, por los comentarios que hiciste de mi final, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate y actualiza pronto, ciao.

**siReNa-cHan:** halo! Un millón de gracias por todo lo que dijiste, creo que al leerlo me sonroje, te diré que cuando dijiste debería haber apostado me causo gracia, yo ya no apuesto porque siempre perdía S . Agradezco tu apoyo en todos mis demás fics, ha sido un placer conocerte a ver si es posible que sigamos en contacto, cuídate mucho, bye.

**MiDoRi:** hola! gracias por arriesgarte por un review, por eso lo valore aun más, agradezco todo lo que pensas de mi fic, espero te guste el mini epílogo, cuídate, sayonara.

**Crika: **Koniichiwa! Gracias por tus palabras pero quien se emociono fui yo, créeme hay escritoras que me superan por mucho, pero tomare lo que me dijiste como un incentivo para seguir adelante siempre, agradezco mucho tus comentarios, cuídate, bye.

**

* * *

**

EPÍLOGO

**Muchos Años Después...**

Era una hermosa tarde en un espléndido salón de un hotel 5 estrellas una mujer de cabellos castaños entre los cuales puede verse ya uno que otro cabello platinado daba ordenes a los empleados sobre como colocar unos arreglos florales sobre las mesas, en ese momento.

Sango.

Ante aquella voz que le era tan familiar voltea para abrazar a su amiga Ayame quien acabe de llegar junto a su esposo el cual al ver a Sango solo medio mueve la cabeza en señal de saludo y sigue caminando.

Discúlpalo en todos estos años nunca pude enseñarle modales. Por Dios mujer siempre tan guapa los años no te hacen efecto ¿verdad?- pregunta Ayame.

Por favor no exageres, además tu también estás muy guapa¿dónde está Taro? Creí que vendría con ustedes.

Ya lo conoces con mi hijo nunca se tiene nada seguro, él es igualito a Kouga hacen los que se les viene en gana, supongo que vendrá ya que no puede perderse de la fiesta, cambiando de tema ¿cómo está Aome?

Muy mal, le cambiaron de nuevo los antidepresivos desde que se divorcio de Inuyasha hace 4 años ha ido de mal en peor.

Pero fue su culpa lo celaba demasiado, aunque él también solo llego y se fue con la otra.

Tal vez, bueno si me disculpas voy a recibir a mis invitados que comienzan a llegar- se dirige a la puerta

Claro ve.

Ya entrada la noche Sango se entretiene hablando con varias personas, en ocuparse de los camarografos, en dirigir a los meseros, en ese instante un joven alto de 28 años la sujeta por la cintura y le besa la mejilla.

¿Qué demo...?- se voltea- Saikaku- lo abraza- ayer que hable contigo me dijiste que no vendrías, no tienes idea de como me alegra verte aquí.

Mamá me costo mucho zafarme pero por nada del mundo me perdería de estar aquí, el vuelo fue muy cansado pero valió la pena llegue a tiempo¿dónde está la festejada?

Cambiándose, no vayas a verla porque comenzaran a pelear y sabes que tu padre siempre le da la razón a ella.

Si lo sé ella es su "princesita", mamá te presento a Aby Potter mi novia, la conocí en Suecia mientras sacaba mi maestría, Aby ella es mi madre.

Un placer conocerla Sra. Akibahara, Saikaku me ha hablado muchísimo de usted- le besa la mejilla.

Aby olvida el formalismo dime Sango, el gusto es todo mío.

Allí esta el mamila de Sai¿hace cuanto no te veo? 2, 3 años no sé¿cómo estas?- dice un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones de alrededor de 24 años.

Ryoma, cretino no me faltes al respeto soy tu hermano mayor.

Saikaku, Ryoma compórtense como adultos.

Si papá- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se alejan caminando.

Te extrañe- dice el azabachado.

Yo también- susurra el ojiazul.

Mi amor, mi vida, todavía me pregunto como los has aguantado tanto, son unos latosos- abraza a su esposa por la cintura.

Yo sé que los amas tanto como yo Miroku, créeme no puedo creer que esto de verdad este pasando, Sai ya es todo un ingeniero especializado en la construcción de puentes, esta comprometido, Ryoma acaba de graduarse en teología.

Preciosa, discúlpame ya regreso.

Unos segundos después Miroku entra con una joven que captura los flashes de todas las cámaras; la joven viste un vestido azul cielo, todo el mundo queda en silencio; en ese instante comienza sonar un vals.

Sango no hace más que observar desde un asiento a su esposo bailar con aquella hermosa joven de larga cabellera castaña, que le recordaba tanto a ella misma hace muchos años atrás, con la diferencia de sus ojos, los cuales eran un azul tan profundo que a veces parecía violeta.

Papá compláceme un caprichito por favor, invita a bailar a mamá, me encanta verlos tan enamorados y se les nota especialmente cuando bailan ¿sí?- pregunta la chica a mitad del baile.

Por supuesto, aunque no te garantizo que ella acepte.

Luego del baile Miroku va a sentarse junto a Sango.

Es increíble bailas tan bien como cuando me enseñaste a bailar- lo dice sin verlo ya que su atención esta concentrada en la muchacha de cabellos castaños a la cual ve la ve y le sonríe mientras ella le devuelve el gesto.

Mi amor, ven a bailar conmigo, enseñémosles lo que es bailar, además Kaoru me dijo que

quiere ver a sus padres bailando.

Mamá por favor baila con papá - dice la ojiazul que se acerca a la mesa.

Kaoru.

Por favor mamá será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños- pone ojos de borrego a medio morir mientras mueve la mano y en ese momento comienza a sonar la misma canción con la que Miroku le había pedido matrimonio hace casi hace casi 3 décadas.

Por supuesto que si, vamos MiroKu,- comienzan a bailar en el centro del salón- dime realmente cuando te casaste conmigo te veías así, un día celebrando los 15 años de nuestra hija Kaoru, con Sai y Ryoma ya unos hombres.

Francamente no, cuando me case contigo no imaginaba lo feliz que seria, gracias por darme 3 hijos tan maravillosos, por seguir a mi lado después de 29 años.

Shhh- le coloca el dedo índice sobre los labios- sabes que te amo, hace un momento recordaba todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar así como ahora ¿sabes que? Cuando me siento tan feliz como en este instante me parece que todo lo que pasamos es un recuerdo vago, como si le hubiera sucedido a alguien más- deja de bailar para abrazarlo.

Creo que todo lo que tuvimos que pasar fue lo que ha fortalecido nuestro amor, saber que para estar juntos tuvimos que luchar contra viento y marea- la besa suavemente, mientras sus hijos van a abrazarlos.

**Ahora sip**

**FIN**

**N/A:** este es el final, espero no haber arruinado todo con el epílogo, como verán mi odio hacia Aome tenia que salir a relucir en algún lugar del fic ya que en este no le había sucedido nada malo xD así que nunca, nunca, nunca será feliz en ninguna de mis historias buajajaja.

Espero contar con su apoyo en mi nuevo fic el cual subire en unas 2 semanas, gracias por todo.

A mi tío Antonio es quien te debo gran parte de que este fic fuera lo que fue gracias.

Y recuerden, portarse mal XDDD

**JESZAS111 **


End file.
